Man's best friend
by pvt jim
Summary: Officer Grimm distrusted Pokémon, even hated them and for good reason. But when he is reassigned to the canine unit he gets a new Pokémon partner. He will have to learn to trust her if he wants to keep his job. Maybe she can even show him that Pokémon can make great friends, or perhaps something a little more. (Rated M for language, violence and sexual content)
1. A Grimm outlook

A black and white squad car moved through the city street stopping at all the traffic signals clearly on patrol and not in pursuit. It was a bright, sunny beautiful day the sidewalks filled with people and their Pokémon as they walked onto their various tasks. Behind the wheel of the squad car was an officer in his mid 30s. He had short black hair that was neatly combed, tanned skin and brown eyes. He had a content half smile on his face as he watched the trainers and their Pokémon. The name above his badge read: Officer Ramirez His partner that rode in the passenger seat was younger, couldn't be more then 25. He had a crew cut, green eyes and four scars that ran from the side of his forehead down his cheek to his chin on his right side. His name plate said Officer Grimm and unlike his partner he wore a scowl as he glared at the Pokémon. Ramirez was a 10 year veteran of the police force, his partner was newer but wasn't a rookie since this was his second year on the force. Ramirez glanced at Grimm and the way he glared at the Pokémon and knew exactly what he was thinking about. He was about to say something when their radio squawked to life.

"Any unit, any unit we have a 415 at 1010 fifth street," The dispatcher said calmly and evenly.

"This is unit five, five," Ramirez said picking up the radio handset. "We are two minutes out responding."

"Understood," The dispatcher said. "Be advised unit five, five Papa Mikes involved." Grimm grunted as the dispatcher used the code for Pokémon. Ramirez hung the handset back on its hook as the engine increased in pitch as the car picked up speed. He didn't flip on the lights or sirens for they were so close. He turned onto fifth street and could see the disturbance right away. It was a couple of teenagers having a Pokémon battle in the middle of a vacant lot between two buildings. One Pokémon shot a jet of fire at the other missing and blackening the pavement. The other Pokémon countered by shooting some kind of bright beam at it that caused a patch of ice to form on the side of the building behind the first Pokémon. They were so involved in their battle they didn't see the squad car as it approached. However once Ramirez parked it across from them, turned on the lights and blared the siren a single time they looked over wide eyed. Their Pokémon did as well stopping with their battle to look at the police car with the flashing lights. Luckily fifth street was a side street so there was no traffic that would have to avoid the stopped car or witness the battle. Before Ramirez could do anything Grimm was already out of the car, the passenger side was facing them.

"Good afternoon," Grimm said hands on his hips his right hand resting on his pistol's grip as it sat in his holster. "Would you do me a favor and recall your Pokémon for me?" Ramirez was shocked that Grimm was being so calm and pleasant. Normally he had already drawn his pistol and was pointing it at them. It was within his rights since Pokémon could be used to injury people and had been used in crimes before. Ramirez got out of the car as well placing his brimmed cap on his head as the two young trainers recalled their Pokémon into their Pokéballs.

"How you boys doing today?" Ramirez asked folding his arms and placing them on the roof of the squad car.

"Uhm good sir," One of them side unsure as they both fidgeted nervously.

"What were you two doing?" Ramirez asked as he watched Grimm drum his fingers on his pistol's grip.

"Having a Pokémon battle," The other said sheepishly.

"You do realize that while in the city limits it is illegal to have any kind of Pokémon battle?" Ramirez asked. "Expect in designated fighting arenas at the posted times and the gym."

"No sir we did not," One said gulping. "We're new in this city."

"Yeah we just got in today for the tournament," The other added.

"Ignorance is no excuse," Ramirez said flatly. "Now I'll let you off with a warning if you promise me you two will keep your Pokémon battles to the arenas."

"We promise," The two young trainers said in unison.

"Good," Ramirez said as he got back into the car.

"If I catch you doing this again," Grimm said coldly. "Or breaking the law in any other way. I will arrest you, lock you up, give you a fine, confiscate your Pokémon, and have your licenses suspended for up to two years. You have nice day." Grimm said as he got back into the car and closed the door. Ramirez drove away turning off the lights leaving the two trainers to stare wide eyed in fear. Ramirez glanced over at Grimm again as he continued to scowl out the window, it deepened ever time his eyes saw a Pokémon. Ramirez picked up the handset and keyed it.

"This is unit five, five responding to 415 at 1010 fifth street," Ramirez said into the handset.

"Go ahead unit five, five," The dispatcher said.

"We are code 12, no arrests, no citations," Ramirez reported.

"Understood unit five, five," The dispatcher said as Ramirez hung up the handset again.

"Why do you hate Pokémon so much?" Ramirez asked as he drove glancing at his partner.

"You know why," Grimm said as he still looked out the window but subconsciously touching his scar.

"Yeah," Ramirez snorted. "But that happened once nearly two years ago."

"What are you saying? I need another reason to hate Pokémon?" Grimm demanded turning to face his partner.

"Yeah I am," Ramirez said with a short chuckle.

"What? Getting jumped once isn't enough?" Grimm demanded.

"It was for the first mouth," Ramirez explained. "You've got to move on man. If a couple of humans would have jumped you you'd distrust humans for a while but would have moved on, eventually...Unless something else happened that you haven't told me?"

"No," Grimm said quickly turning to look out the window again. "They jumped me, beat the shit out of me and left me." Ramirez eyed Grimm suspiciously, they had been partners for two years now and he could tell when he was lying. However he didn't press his partner for that was the story he had told since the night it happened and it had been the story he has stuck with.

"Relax man I was just screwing with," Ramirez said as he turned onto another street and then a quick right into a diner parking lot. He parked the car near the front and turned the engine off. "Come on let's get lunch." Ramirez said as he got out of the car followed by Grimm. "I'll buy."

"Seriously?" Grimm asked raising an eyebrow his partner was known throughout the force as the biggest tight wad ever.

"Yep," Ramirez said simply. "If you promise to explain to me why you hate Pokémon." Grimm eyed Ramirez closely but the thought of a free lunch was too tempting to pass up.

"Alright," Grimm agreed. "But you're also getting the tip."

"Don't I always?" Ramirez mocked holding the door open for his partner. Grimm walked in and looked around, the place was already starting to fill up from the lunch rush. People and Pokémon alike were seating at booths and tables either eating or waiting for their food. Grimm casted sideways glares at the Pokémon before he made his way to their usual table in the back. Ramirez sat down across from him as the waitress walked over pouring them a cup of coffee each. The two police officers frequented this diner and the waitress knew what they wanted for they never got anything else for their two years as partners. After their cups were filled she walked away leaving them to it. Ramirez poured a spoonful of cream into his coffee along with a healthy amount of sugar before stirring it. Grimm picked his cup up and started drinking it black, a habit from his previous job.

"Alright," Ramirez said putting his cup down. "Explain to me why you hate Pokémon."

"Alright first off," Grimm said setting his own cup down and pointing at Ramirez with a knife hand. "I don't hate Pokémon themselves I hate the whole Pokémon thing."

"Oh," Ramirez said arching an eyebrow. "And what is this 'whole Pokémon thing'?"

"It's really fucked up when you really think about it," Grimm explained. "What's the youngest someone can get their Pokémon license?"

"10," Ramirez said taking a drink of coffee.

"Exactly," Grimm said lightly slamming his fist on the table. "We have become a society that not only condones but practically encourages 10 year olds to leave their homes, venture out into the wilderness to capture wild animals. It used to be illegal for someone under the age of 16 to fly or ride a train by themselves. Now we're letting kids that haven't even finished high school, go stay in the woods and travel great distances to capture Pokémon. You've seen the results first hand. How many mangled bodies have we pulled from frosts or the bottom of lakes and rivers? How many have we failed to even find?"

"I don't know," Ramirez said. "Dozens?"

"Exactly dozens," Grimm said drinking some more coffee. "Dozens every year and despite that fact you still have kids that want to go on grand adventures. Then for what? To fight Pokémon with other Pokémon for fame? That's another fucked up bit. We have discovered some of the most amazing animals and creatures on this planet and what do we do? Capture them and force them to fight for our amusement. Peta is rolling in their fucking graves."

"So what you don't think people should own Pokémon?" Ramirez asked arching an eye brow. "You know who you sound like right?"

"Not like that you jackass," Grimm said rolling his eyes. "I could care less if people own Pokémon. I mean we see these amazing animals so we capture them, which is fine I don't give a fuck about that. It's just that after we started capturing them our first instinct is to pit them against each other in fights."

"They seem to enjoy it," Ramirez remarked. "The Pokémon I mean."

"Do they really?" Grimm asked. "Does a dog enjoy doing a trick or just the reward at the end for completing the trick?"

"Uhm," Ramirez said for Grimm was bringing up a lot of good points.

"Dog fights used to be illegal," Grimm explained. "They still are in fact any kind of animal fights are illegal expect Pokémon. Then Pokémon have powers that make them far deadlier than any other animals yet we not only let them fight but order them to use their powers. Then there are the matches themselves. It is still illegal for anyone under the age of 21 to gamble yet those 10 year old kids can wager on matches. How many kids have we found in the wilderness starving because they loss everything on a match?"

"A lot more then the dead," Ramirez admitted.

"What the fuck are we teaching today's youth?" Grimm asked with a single shake of his head. "That at age 10 they can go off on their own without finishing school to gamble on animal fights. Then there's the Pokémon themselves. Taken out of their natural habitat to fight other Pokémon. What happens when they get too injured to fight anymore or killed? Some are just discarded like trash and they can't go back to the wild to live on their own, not anymore."

"But Pokémon are easy to heal," Ramirez pointed out. "And the Pokémon center offers a free service and a place to stay."

"Which only adds fuel to my 'we encourage them' theory," Grimm said lightly pounding the table again. "Just think of all the time, money, tech and research that goes into Pokémon. How to heal them, how to make them stronger, faster, better. Money and time that could be spent towards cancer and other such research. There's another aspect: the crime Pokémon cause."

"Hang on now," Ramirez said holding up a hand. "There has been few very actual crimes committed by Pokémon."

"I'm talking about the crimes people committee due to Pokémon," Grimm explained. "Directly and indirectly. We were there when those guys used those...what the fuck were they?"

"Lucarios," Ramirez said.

"Yeah those, to rob that bank," Grimm said. "It wasn't the Pokémon but the humans that told them to. No but I talking about the underground trade of illegal drugs that 'enhance' your Pokémon. You know the drug what the fuck is it called...ah yes street name: 'rare candy'. It's 'guaranteed' to make Pokémon stronger but it's fucking legal. But like the name implies its rare and in very high demand. Some people want it more than others and they are willing to kill for it."

"So what there has always been a drug trade," Ramirez said.

"Yeah and there still is," Grimm said drinking more coffee. "But with the underground Pokémon drug running and fights it's just another organized crime syndicate we have to deal with. Then there's the abuse of Pokémon and the...the sexual abuse. What pisses me off the most is there is nothing we can really do."

"You do have a point," Ramirez muttered. Pokémon abuse was all too common and illegal but it was very hard to prove. Without actually catching someone in the act it was nearly impossible to prove, since any wounds and marks could be explained away by past battles. Also because most Pokémon couldn't tell their side of the story it left the only side to be heard was the abusive trainer. Even then if they are convicted they have their Pokémon taken away, license suspended(or revoked), and pay a fine. A slap on the wrist as far as Ramirez and Grimm were concerned. What was more troubling though was the increasingly growing trend of people having sexual intercourse with Pokémon.

This was something that was also a huge headache for law enforcement. While it wasn't technically illegal(yet) for a human to have sex with a Pokémon it was a huge gray area. It was illegal to force a Pokémon to have sex with a human but like the abuse it was nearly impossible to prove Pokémon rape unless they were caught in the act. And even then since most Pokémon can't talk the trainer can simple say it was consensual. It frustrated Ramirez and Grimm to no end for they had caught a few scum bags raping their Pokémon but couldn't prove it. All they could do was slap him with a fine of indecent exposure but that was all. Then there were the kids that were way too young to have sex at all and were sleeping with their Pokémon. There were even a few reported cases of Pokémon raping their trainers.

"So no I don't hate Pokémon," Grimm explained. "Well some I actually do. What I really hate is how we, as humanity, have influenced them."

"Wow that sure is-" Ramirez started but was cut off by Grimm.

"If you say 'grim outlook' I swear I'll shoot you," Grimm said crossing his arms. "Anyway do you think those Pokémon would have jumped me if they hadn't been exposed to the darker side of humanity?"

"They're still animals and could have still mauled you over," Ramirez said with a shrug.

"Yeah if I would have been in a forest," Grimm said. "No they did it like a gang...they were a gang. I should have seen it coming, I acted just like a fucking rookie."

"You were a rookie," Ramirez said finishing his coffee.

"Yeah on the civilian force," Grimm said his fist clenched in anger. "I was a MP for five years I should have seen that ambush coming. The only reason I didn't was because I was trusting. I gave her the benefit of the doubt I never would have done that if it would have been a person."

"Her?" Ramirez asked for it was the first he had heard about his attacker being a she. Grimm had never mentioned it before and he had assumed they were male. Grimm looked up sharply having looked down as he relived the memory.

"Forget about it," Grimm said with a wave of his hand. "It doesn't matter." Ramirez could tell that Grimm was uncomfortable and decided not to press anymore. In fact he decided to change the topic.

"I've got some bad news for you," Ramirez said.

"Oh?" Grimm asked finishing his own coffee.

"You've got Pokémon sitter duty tonight," Ramirez said just as the waitress come over to refill their cups and bring their plates of food.

"Ah man I hate that detail," Grimm groaned as he picked up his fork. "I hate staying up all night."

"Hey but you get tomorrow off," Ramirez said.

"Yeah but it's a Wednesday," Grimm said taking a bite of his burger. "What the fuck is there to do on a Wednesday?"

"I don't know," Ramirez admitted as he watched Grimm eat, his own food yet to be touched. "Hey Grimm I've got something else to tell you." Grimm looked up locking eyes with Ramirez still chewing a mouthful of food. Before Ramirez could speak both Grimm's and Ramirez's radios that were clipped to their belts went off.

"All units, all units," The dispatcher said speaking quickly and clearly. "211 in progress at Pokémart on Pleasant View Drive. Be advised shots fired officer needs assistants." Ramirez grabbed the radio mic that was clipped to his shoulder as Grimm continued to chew.

"This is unit five, five," Ramirez said into the handset. "We are ten minutes out responding to 211." Ramirez quickly got to his feet as his radio continued to chatter as other officer responded to the call. Grimm got to his feet as well as Ramirez pulled out his wallet flinging a couple of bills on the table to cover the meal they had yet to really eat.

"Always when we're eating," Grimm said finally swallowing his food.

"Quit griping," Ramirez said as the two police officers jogged out of the diner and got into their squad car. Ramirez started the engine as Grimm flipped on the lights and sirens as the car peeled out of the parking lot. Ramirez gunned the engine as he shrived to avoid the other cars the sirens blaring.

"How much you want to bet this is Pokémon related?" Grimm asked as he stared intently out the windshield.

"What?" Ramirez demanded as he jerked the wheel to avoid another car.

"How much do you want to beat the 211 is Pokémon related?" Grimm asked again speaking slower.

"They robbed a Pokémart," Ramirez said not taking his eyes off the road. "Probably just wanted to score some quick cash."

"How much?" Grimm repeated.

"20," Ramirez said coldly.

"I'll take that," Grimm said a cold smile on his lips.

"All unit, all units," The dispatcher said over the radio. "Be advised 211 suspect fleeing the sense on foot. Last seen heading north on Westwood Ave. Suspect is a male teenage Caucasian with black hair. Suspect is wearing blue jeans, black shirt, blue jacket, red cap and green backpack. Suspect is armed and considered to be dangerous." The dispatcher had just finished as Ramirez and Grimm's squad car was entering the intersection of Westwood Ave and Park Ave. Ramirez turned the wheel sharply turning onto Westwood Ave squealing the tries again and cutting another car off. They hadn't gotten far when Grimm shouted.

"Look there!" Grimm shouted pointing at a teenager matching the suspect's description running towards them.

"I got him," Ramirez said turning the car to cut the fleeing suspect off. The kid saw the cop car screaming towards him his eyes growing wide as he turned down a narrow alleyway. Ramirez stopped the car next to the alleyway that was too narrow to fit the vehicle down.

"No I've got him," Grimm said as he jumped out of the car and gave chase on foot running down the alleyway after the kid. "STOP POLICE!" Grimm shouted after the kid. The kid turned around saw Grimm chasing him and gaining his eyes growing wide. He turned back around and ran faster quickly approaching a chain link fence. The kid reached it and started to scramble up it landing in a heap on the other side. "I live for this shit." Grimm muttered to himself as he reached the fence as the kid was starting to get to his feet. Grimm reached the fence, jumped up grabbing the top and vaulted over landing on his feet just as the kid started running again. Grimm took after him his equipment belt rattling as he ran.

The kid looked back and saw that Grimm was much closer as they neared the end of the alley. The suspect looked forward just in time to see Ramirez pull the squad car up, sirens still blaring, blocking the alleyway. With nowhere left to go the kid turned to the right and jumped a shorter wooden fence into a backyard. Without a second though Grimm hopped the fence right behind the kid. The suspect turned around to check on Grimm's progress seeing he was now within arm's reach. He then saw Grimm leap forward and felt his body slam into him as he tackled him. The kid landed hard on his stomach Grimm landing on top of him. Grimm pressed a knee into the kids back and then jerked the kid's arms behind his back before placing a pair of handcuffs on them tightly. After the suspect was in cuffs Grimm stood back up and keyed his radio.

"This is Officer Adam Grimm," Grimm said. "211 suspect in custody." He then reached down and pulled the kid to his feet. The kid was soaked in sweat and panting heavily where Grimm was barely only winded. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Yes," The kid wheezed.

"Good work," Ramirez said as he walked towards the two. "What do we got?"

"I was just about to search him," Grimm said as he took the kid's backpack off his back. "What's in the bag?"

"Nothing," The kid said.

"We'll see about that," Grimm said as he tossed the bag to Ramirez. He opened the bag and pulled out a box of pills used to increase a Pokémon's defense.

"You've got a receipt for these?" Ramirez asked shaking the box and causing the piles to rattle. The kid sighed in defeat and Ramirez went through the rest of the bag's contents. More pills, ointment, potions, and other like items all for Pokémon. In that bag had to be thousands of dollars worth of merchandise but more importantly Grimm was right. "Damn." Ramirez said as he realized that.

"What?" Grimm asked as he started to search the kid himself.

"Nothing," Ramirez said as he zipped up the backpack.

"I was right wasn't I?" Grimm asked as he ran his hand through the kid's belt line pulling a small revolver from it. "What do we have here?" Grimm asked holding the revolver out so the kid could see it.

"That isn't mine," The kid grunted.

"Right," Grimm said handing the weapon off to his partner. He then pulled the kid's wallet out of his back pocket, opened it and looked at his ID. "Well Aeschliman Williams." Grimm said reading his ID. "Looks like you're going to be going away for awhile. Hope you don't have plans for tonight." Grimm then removed the Pokéballs from Aeschliman's belt. The two officers lead the kid to the squad car. The siren wasn't blaring anymore but the lights still flashed. They helped the kid into the back of the car as they took their usually seats: Ramirez driver, Grimm passenger. Ramirez turned the lights off and he eased the car to a start again. As they drove Grimm's stomach growled.

"Kid you're going to pay for ruining my lunch," Grimm muttered as he rubbed his hungry stomach. The rest of the ride was in silence until Ramirez pulled in to the police station. The rest of the afternoon was spent booking the kid, filling out his paper work and their reports. By the time it was done it was 8:30 at night and time for the two officers' shifts to be ending expect for Grimm who had the 11pm to 10am guard shift at the Pokémon center that night. Since the Pokémon center was free and since it was always full of Pokémon, medicine and usually weary trainers made it a prime target for break ins. Because it was free all the money it did get went toward the center itself and the treatment of Pokémon rather than security. That being the case at least one officer was always on duty there, even when it was closed, to keep an eye on things. Ramirez was about to leave dressed in street clothes when he saw Grimm still working at his desk. He walked over to him and waited for Grimm to look up before he spoke.

"You still hungry?" Ramirez asked with a knowing smile.

"Considering I've only had a bag of chips from a vending machine," Grimm said setting his pen down. "I'm starving."

"Let got get dinner before your shift, my treat," Ramirez said jerking his head towards the elevator.

"Wow two meals in one day you feeling alright?" Grimm asked getting to his feet cracking his back.

"I've got something to tell you," Ramirez explained. "I was going to tell you at lunch but we got distracted."

"Offering to pay for my food again," Grimm remarked as he started to walk towards the elevator. "Must be bad news."

"You'll find out," Ramirez said as he followed his partner. They walked outside the cool night air greeting them as they walked to Ramirez's car. Once inside the car Ramirez behind the wheel and Grimm in the passenger seat(just like odd times) Ramirez started the car. He drove them to a cafe that was right across from the Pokémon center. They walked in the people inside turning to look at them stopping to linger on Grimm still in his uniform. They took a seat at a table in the back. A waiter came over to get their orders and bring them drinks. Ramirez had water while Grimm got a pot of coffee for he was going to need it. Grimm casted a weary glance at the Pokémon center through the cafe window.

"I hate Pokémon center duty," Grimm mumbled as he drank his coffee. Ramirez watched Grimm for a few second thinking how to begin but Grim beat him to it."So what happened to that kid we booked toady?"

"The 211 suspect?" Ramirez asked. Grimm nodded. "Well the desk jockeys officered him a deal. They'd drop the attempted murder charge, when he fired upon the first responding officers. If he pled guilty to the armed robbery charge, weapon charge and eluding charge."

"So he take it?" Grim asked sipping his coffee.

"You bet your ass he did," Ramirez said with a chuckle. "Doing 10 years instead of 25."

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Grimm asked. Ramirez looked around not really sure how to begin.

"I'll come straight out and say," Ramirez said. "You're being transferred." Grimm's eyes widen and then dropped a little bit when he quickly realized he and Ramirez weren't going to be partners anymore.

"Where?" Grimm asked somberly.

"Hey," Ramirez said holding up his hands."You're not changing precincts we'll still see each other every day. You're just getting a new partner is all."

"But you said I was getting transferred," Grimm said his brow winkled in confusion.

"You are," Ramirez explained. "You were a dog handler when you were an MP were you not?"

"I was," Grimm said starting to get an idea where Ramirez was going.

"You're being transferred to the canine unit," Ramirez explained. "That's going to be your new partner."

"Oh ok," Grimm said relieved. "So what's the breed? German shepherd? Lab?" Ramirez dropped his gaze as he didn't know how he was going to explain this next part.

"A Houndoom," Ramirez coughed as he took a drink of water.

"Excuse me," Grimm said being unable to hear Ramirez clearly.

"A Houndoom," Ramirez said with a sigh.

"I'm not familiar with that breed," Grimm admitted but had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"That's because it's a Pokémon," Ramirez said sighing again. "I know how you feel about them. I tried to talk the captain out of it but he wasn't having any of it."

"That's why you wanted to know why I hated Pokémon," Grimm said his eyes narrow and arms crossed.

"Yes," Ramirez admitted. Grimm opened his mouth wide probably to yell when the waiter came back over. Grimm closed his mouth as the waiter set their food down. Grimm who was still extremely hungry started to eat right away. The two ate in silence for awhile.

"This is bullshit," Grimm muttered in-between bites.

"Yeah I know," Ramirez said. The two finished their meals in silence and when the bill came Ramirez paid it as promised. When they stood up to leave it was 10:07 Grimm's shift starting in 53 minutes. They walked out into the night area Ramirez heading to his car and Grimm to the Pokémon center figuring he could start a little early.

"Hey," Ramirez called after Grimm as he crossed the street. Grimm stopped turning to look at Ramirez. "I truly am sorry."

"It's not your fault," Grimm said with a shrug as he walked into the Pokémon center. He nodded to the officer sitting at the desk to the main entrance's left as he walked up to the front counter.

"Hello Adam," Nurse Joy said as he signed in.

"Evening doc," Grimm said as he signed in and took the keycard that granted him access to the entire facility.

"I'm not a doctor," Nurse Joy said.

"I know," Grimm said with a chuckle as he walked over to the desk for the officers on security detail. "Go home buddy."

"You sure?" The officer asked getting to his feet sitting his newspaper down. "Your shift doesn't start for another 40 minutes."

"Yeah," Grimm said. "If you could leave your paper though."

"Sure thing," The officer said. Grimm watched him go taking his seat behind the desk. He picked up the paper and started to read it. The next thing he knew he felt a presence in front of him and Grimm lowered the paper to see Nurse Joy standing in front of the desk.

"Well the place is yours Adam," Joy said cheerfully. "I'm closing it down for the night." Grimm turned his wrist to look at his watch, he couldn't believe it, it was already midnight.

"Well you have a good night doc," Grimm said getting to his feet and walking her to the door.

"You to Adam," Joy said walking out the door. He watched her go locking the door behind her. That was also something that didn't sit right with him, he had heard of family businesses but the Pokémon centers were ridiculous. Once the place was empty he started his rounds, even the rooms for trainers to stay the night in were empty. He truly had the place to himself, well except for the Pokémon of course. Grimm found himself in the record room and seating at a computer terminal. He inserted his keycard in the slot on the keyboard logging him in. He choose the search record option and was presented with a field of questions to answer which he quickly did.

_Pokémon nomenclature: Zoroark, Gender: Female, Trainer: N/A, Pokémon nickname: N/A, Pokémon's last known address: N/A. _He then pressed enter causing an hour glass to appear and spin as it search though all the Pokémon centers in the region's treatment records. _48 possible matches found _the search reported. He huffed in annoyance, not at the number but because he had forgotten the most import part of the search. He had been doing this every time he had this detail for two years and forgot that. Grimm refined his search, adding to it. Under _Pokémon identifying marks _He typed _Scars on muzzle near right eye with scar tissue in right eye giving it a cloudy or milky appearance. _He pressed search again causing the hour glass to spin again but this time _No treatment records exist to match Pokémon described in search parameters _appeared on the screen. Grimm huffed again as he restarted his search again, it had been two years and he was still coming up empty.

_Pokémon nomenclature: Lucario, Gender: Female, Trainer: N/A, Pokémon nickname: N/A, Pokémon's last known address: N/A, Pokémon identifying marks: Damage to left ear leading to small portion of ear tissue missing and the discoloration of fur around left ear. _He pressed search again and after a moment, _No treatment records exist to match Pokémon described in search parameters _appeared again. Grimm started over again down to his third and last chance.

_Pokémon nomenclature: Blaziken, Gender: Female, Trainer: N/A, Pokémon nickname: N/A, Pokémon's last known address: N/A, Pokémon identifying marks: Large scars on back caused by deep lacerations. _Grimm pressed search one last time hoping and praying at the same time. _No treatment records exist to match Pokémon described in search parameters _appeared for the third and final time. Sighing heavily he got to his feet removing his key card and logging him out. He sat back down at the desk and prepared for a long and boring night.


	2. Why I hate them

**A special thanks to Spirit of paladin for their help on this chapter in editing the content.**

"Hey buddy," A voice said getting Grimm's attention as he stared blanking into the news paper really not reading it anymore.

"Huh?" Grimm said sleepily as he lowered the paper.

"Your shift's over," The fellow officer said.

"Oh," Grimm said getting to his feet and yawning. He walked out of the Pokémon center which had been open for two hours already. He walked in a half trance back to his apartment not bothering to stop at the police station to change out of his uniform. He stumbled into his apartment slamming the door shut kicking off his shoes. He took off his equipment belt and dropped it on the floor, followed by his shirt and Kevlar vest that he wore under his shirt. He stopped in the kitchen to look at the bottle of whiskey and nearby glass sitting on the counter. He always drank a glass before he went to bed to keep the dream at bay. However he was just so tired he didn't think it would matter. He walked into his bedroom removing his pants and undershirt revealing the long deep scars that ran down his back, before he flopped down on his bed. There was a trail of cloths that led from his front door to his bed, but he didn't care as he went to sleep. He did indeed dream of that night two years ago, the night that caused him to hate Pokémon.

It was his first week on the force and he was riding with Ramirez as they drove back towards the police station. It was Friday and Grimm had just survived his first week on the civilian force. Both officers were in good moods one because it was Friday and the weekend was coming up and two it was almost 10pm meaning their shift was almost over, if their radio hadn't gone off then.

"Any units, any units," The dispatcher said. "Reported 415 in an ally on 6th street near Crestmore Parkway." The two stopped smiling for they were on Crestmore Parkway approaching 6th street. They looked at each other and then at the clock on the dashboard it told them it was 9:58pm their shift was officially over in two minutes.

"Hey man I can take this," Grimm said. "I only live two blocks away from there and I can just walk home after I check it out."

"No we do it together," Ramirez said firmly. "As partners."

"Look," Grimm said. "It's probably just some kid trying to find Pokémon in the city or a wild Pokémon that's looking for food. I'll check it out scare whatever it is off and head home." Ramirez still looked unconvinced. "If you stop you'll have to take the car back to the station and fill out the report. You won't get home till after 11 and you had plans with your wife, it's your kid's birthday today isn't?"

"Yeah," Ramirez admitted. "But what about you and your gear?"

"I'll just take it home with me," Grimm said with a shrug.

"I don't know," Ramirez said unsure but he really wanted to see his kid on his birthday before he went to bed.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Grimm said with a wave of his hand.

"Alright," Ramirez said starting to slow the squad car down as they neared 6th street. "But if anything, anything at all doesn't feel right you radio for back up got it?"

"Don't worry I will," Grimm said as Ramirez stopped the car at the corner of Crestmore and 6th. Grimm got out of the car and closed the door Ramirez rolling down the window so he could speak with him.

"You sure about this?" Ramirez asked making it clear he was uncomfortable leaving Grimm on his own at night. "I mean I could just sit in the car in case you need back up."

"Go on get out of here," Grimm said waving him off. "Spend some time with your kid and tell him happy birthday from me."

"Alright," Ramirez said finally relenting. "And I will." With that Ramirez drove off into the night leaving Grimm alone on a deserted street. Just before he drove out of sight Grimm heard his radio go off and Ramirez's voice on the other end. "This is unit five, five officer responding to 415 on 6th and Crestmore."

"Roger that unit five, five," The dispatcher said as Grimm started walking down the sidewalk heading for the alleyway. As Grimm neared it he could hear the sound of metal lightly being tapped and something rummaging around in something leading him to think it was just a animal looking for food. Once he was standing in the mouth of the alley he looked down it, peering into the darkness. He was in-between street lights and there were no lights in the alley making it pitch black. Already he was starting to get a bad vibe but he was sure he could handle whatever it was. He pulled the flashlight from his belt, click it on and held it in his right hand above his shoulder. He shined the wide cone of bright light around the alley till it landed on a group of overturned metal trashcans. Grimm walked into the alley nearing the trashcans light aimed squarely at them. As he neared movement catch his eye, it was a tail sticking out of a trashcan and it was wagging back and fought. He was going to get closer when his radio squawked sounding very loud in the quiet alley.

"Hey Grimm you alright?" Ramirez asked via radio. Still holding his flashlight with his right hand Grimm grabbed the mic that was clipped to his shoulder with his left.

"Yeah I'm fine," Grimm said leaning into the mic and taking his eyes off the trashcans. "It's just a dog looking for food."

"Alright man," Ramirez said. "Have a good night." Grimm looked back up sighing heavily, when he did he saw that the thing that was inside the trashcan had come out and was now standing in the alley looking at him. He could see that he was wrong and it was not a dog but some kind of fox looking Pokémon with gray and red fur that was standing on two legs. What he had took as a tail was actually part of a mane. It had scars along the right side of its muzzle and it's right eye looked cloudy indicating it had suffered some damage. He pulled a device from his belt and held it up pointing it at the Pokémon.

"What the fuck is that?" Grimm asked the device.

"A Zoroark," The device said in a robotic tone. "Species: illusion fox. Zoroark ca-" Grimm closed the device for all he wanted to know was what it was called. He didn't know much about Pokémon for he wasn't really into them when he was younger. He always preferred war and police shows to Pokémon. Grimm keyed is radio again.

"This is officer Adam Grimm," He said into the mic on his shoulder still pointing the light at the Zoroark who was remaining absolutely still. "I am near the intersection of 6th and Crestmore and need Pokémon Patrol to deal with a wild Pokémon."

"I am not a wild Pokémon," The Zoroark said in a clearly feminine tone shocking Grimm to the core.

"You can talk?" Grimm asked stunned almost dropping his flashlight.

"Yes," The Zoroark said clearly female. "And I'm not wild I have a trainer." Grimm stared at her unsure of what to say or do having been thrown through a loop. His radio squawking snapped him out of it.

"This is officer Grimm cancel that Pokémon Patrol request," Grimm said into his radio and then turning to face her. "You say you have a trainer?"

"Yes," She said nodding her head a single time.

"Well then where are they?" Grimm asked his eyes narrowing shinning his light around the alley before bringing it to rest back on her. "What are you doing out here by yourself at this hour?"

"I had to leave," She explained quickly. "I made him angry when I lost. I had to get away before he-" She stopped suddenly dropping her gaze to the street.

"Before he hurt you again?" Grimm asked his expression softening a bit.

"No," She said quickly. "He'd never hurt me on purpose. He just wants me to be as good as I should be is all. He hurts me because he loves me." Grimm's face changed to one of pity after hearing that. She sounded just like any woman in an abusive relationship.

"His 'love' do that?" Grimm asked pointing at her eye. She slowly nodded her head yes dropping her gaze again. He stared at her thinking he had to do something to help her, he was a cop for Christ's shake it was his job to do something. He had only been on the force for a week and already knew getting a Pokémon abuse charge to stick was nearly impossible. However no Pokémon he had come across had been able to talk and tell their side of the story before. But would a judge take the testimony of a Pokémon as actual evidence?

"Has he done anything else to you?" Grimm asked his voice gentle. She shook her head no but Grimm could tell she was lying as she stared at the ground. "Look I'm just trying to help." Grimm explained. "I want to make sure he doesn't hurt you or anyone else anymore. I need to know if he had done anything else to you. Left any other marks." She stared at the ground before speaking again.

"Sometimes," She started but stopped looking up and locking eyes with Grimm.

"Please I need to know," Grimm coaxed. "So I can help you."

"Sometimes," She said her left eye starting to water a bit. "He says I can show him that I do love him by mating with him. I tell him I don't want to but he says if I truly loved him and wanted to keep living in a warm place with warm food I would. Then if I still say no he just forces me to, so now I just let him. Have I not loved him enough?" She asked Grimm with pleading eyes. "Why does he still hurt me then?" Grimm had heard enough maybe this wouldn't hold up in court but at the very least it gave him probable cause to arrest the bastard and take him down to the police station. There he could bluff the bastard to give up his Pokémon to avoid jail time he would probably never get.

"Does he live around here?" Grimm asked her feeling nothing but pity for her. She nodded yes as she blinked away her tears. "Where?" Grimm asked. She point down the alleyway and Grimm shined his light in the direction the light landing on a closed wooden door. All of his instincts were telling him not to follow this unknown Pokémon down a dark narrow alley alone. He quickly pushed the thought aside for she needed his help, and beside if she did try anything(which he highly doubted she would) he was armed. Just to be safe he undid the safety snap on the belt that ran across his pistol's grip to keep it in the holster. "Lead the way I want to have a talk with him." She nodded and started moving down the alleyway Grimm moving behind her lighting the way.

"You're not going to hurt him are you?" She asked.

"No," Grimm said although he did want to smash the bastard's skull in with his nightstick. "I'm just going to talk to him." They made it to the door where she stood to the side as he squared up with it. "Police open up." Grimm said loudly using his flashlight to tap on the door. After several seconds of silence Grimm tried again. "Police!" He shouted this time pounding on the door. He stopped his ears cocked for any kind of sounds when he heard a muffled voice on the other side.

"You dumb bitch," The voice said followed closely by a sharp smack of meat hitting meat. There was a cry of pain. "I'll show you what happens when you lose." Then a second weaker voice was heard.

"No please it wasn't my fault," The second voice pleaded. Having heard enough to grant Grimm the power to invade the building without a warrant he drew his pistol and kicked the door in.

"POLICE OFFICER!" Grimm shouted as he rushed into the building holding his pistol in his right hand crossed with his left that held the flashlight. He was inside of a brightly lit living room and in the middle between a couch and TV was a tall man beating on another Zoroark who was sprawled out on the floor looking up at the man. Grimm rushed in meaning to shove the man off of it, but when he did he passed right through the man. He looked behind him just in time to see the man turn into a mist. In fact so did the Zoroark and the entire living room for that matter. Grimm was now standing in a pitch black room the only light source was his flashlight.

"What the hell?" Grimm muttered just before he started to turn in a slow circle trying to find the man, the other Zoroark or the Zoroark that lead him here. Suddenly something lashed out hitting him on the side of the face knocking him to the ground as he cried out in pain. When he hit the hard concrete ground he dropped both his pistol and flashlight. He swept his eyes around the room looking for his attacker and after not finding him his eyes landed on his flashlight. Grimm got to his feet and started to jog over to it when the lights snapped on blinding him. When his eyes adjusted to the overly bright lights he looked around. He wasn't in a living room but an empty warehouse. "What the fuck?" He muttered again when he remembered: Zoroark an illusion fox. Was that what it was? Grimm thought, an illusion? He didn't know and couldn't see the Zoroark, couldn't find her anywhere but what he did find was his pistol lying on the floor nearby.

Grimm started to run over to it to pick it up when something glowing flew out of nowhere and hit him in the chest. He was knocked back several feet landing hard in a heap the wind knocked out of him. As he tried to get to his knees he felt something warm and slick on the right side of his face and brought a hand up to touch it. When he pulled it away his entire hand was red with his own blood. When he looked back up he saw the Zoroark that brought him here. He couldn't help but notice that her right claw was wet with blood as she was joined by another Pokémon. This one also walked on two legs, looked more dog like having blue, black and yellowish fur. It had a spike sticking out of its chest and like the Zoroark it showed signs of abuse. It was its left ear that was damaged, a chuck missing out of it and the fur was off colored around it.

"What were you thinking bringing him here?" The Lucario demanded, also in a feminine tone, of the Zoroark. Both stood in front of Grimm and were slowly making their way over to him standing between him and his fallen pistol. "You know what she's going to do when she finds out?"

"That you brought a cop here to our hideout?" A third feminine voice asked causing the Zoroark and Lucario to jump and Grimm to whip around. Walking towards them was yet another Pokémon. This one much taller than other two and unlike them Grimm could tell this one was female without her talking. She was slender and had slight feminine curved hips that were covered in red and white fur with yellow fur around her feet. "Well explain yourself." The Blaziken demanded from the Zoroark.

"I was trying to find something to eat," The Zoroark explained. "When he." She pointed at Grimm as he still knelt keeping a hand pressed to his bleeding face. "Stumbled into the alley."

"And you thought it was a wise decision to bring a police officer here?" The Blaziken demanded crossing her arms.

"Well it's been awhile since...well you know," The Zoroark explained dropping her gaze. "So I brought him here thinking maybe we could...you know...use him."

"You lured him here with that?" Blaziken asked both shock and disgust on her face. "Humans they're all the same, even the ones that are supposed to up hold their laws. He doesn't deserve it."

"No I didn't lure him here with that," The Zoroark said moving so she was standing between the Blaziken and Grimm. "He was going to call the Pokémon Patrol so I told him I had a trainer. He asked if he did this." She pointed to her scars. "I told him he did and that's why he followed me. He just wanted to help me...us."

"Is this true human?" The Blaziken asked narrowing her gaze at Grimm.

"Yes," Grimm said getting to his feet. "I can see that your trainers have abused you and have done... other things." Grimm said sweeping his eyes to look at the Zoroark's bad eye and Lucario's damaged ear. "I can help you get your trainers arrested and find you better ones if you wish. Of course it will be easier if you all had marks of their abuse."

"Will this suffice?" Blaziken asked turning around presenting her back to Grimm. He couldn't help but hiss in pain himself as he saw the long deep scars that were clearly caused by a whip or other like device.

"Yes," Grimm said. "With those marks and because you can speak and testify I'm positive I can get you taken away from your abusive trainers and get them at least _some_ jail time. I'll even over look the fact you attacked me, I can understand why you did it and why you don't trust humans. But please understand I am just trying to help and I really do care about your safety." The Blaziken's stare turned cold and it caused a shiver to run down Grimm's spine.

"Does he speak the truth?" Blaziken asked looking at Lucario.

"He does," She explained her bad ear twitching. "His aura remains pure and uncorrupted as he speaks. He really is just trying to help us." Blaziken grunted a single time before speaking again.

"I do not distrust humans," Blaziken explained. "I hate them. As for our 'trainers' we have already taken care of them long ago." A twisted grin came to Blaziken's beak then, in fact both Lucario and Zoroark had similar smiles. This caused Grimm to get a very bad feeling in his stomach and his blood to turn to ice. Grimm made a snap decision quickly keying his radio and turning his head to shout into his mic.

"Officer needs assista-" Grimm started to shout into his radio when another aura blast from the Lucario hit him knocking him back several feet. Grimm landed hard on the ground and rolled head over heels a single time before coming to rest painfully on his back. He was knocked back so hard his shoes were knocked off. He keyed his radio to try again not bothering to get to his feet when a second blast hit him, painfully sliding him across the floor. When Grimm came to a stop he lay still, pain slowly washing over his body as he tried to think of something. There was a sharp metallic _click-crack _that echoed around the large empty space. He lifted his head up knowing exactly what that sound was. It was the slide on his pistol being pulled halfway back so someone could observe the round in the chamber before they let it snap forward again. His pistol was now in the Blaziken's hands and aimed at Grimm with a steady hand. This sacred him for she seemed to know her way around a pistol as if she had used one before.

"Get on your feet," Blaziken ordered motioning with his pistol. Grimm had to roll over to all fours to painfully push himself up but he managed to get to his feet holding his side. "Remove your belt, dropping it at your feet and step away from it walking towards us." Grimm slowly took off his equipment belt letting it clatter to the floor before he started to slowly walk towards the three Pokémon. They let him get within a few feet before Blaziken held up her hand telling him to stop. "Take off your Kevlar vest now." His eyes widened as he started to unbutton his uniform top she knew way too much and seemed to have done this at least once before. Once his shirt was off he undid the straps on his bullet proof vest before he tossed it to the ground locking eyes with the Blaziken.

"What do you want from me?" Grimm demanded no waver or fear in his voice.

"For years we had to put up with unspeakable abuses and sexual acts of our male trainers," Blaziken explained still keeping Grimm's pistol trained on him. "I was the first to strike back and free myself of his tourney. I later met Lucario and Zoroark and convinced them to do the same. Now we move through the cities and towns where ever there are trainers abusing Pokémon. We lure them with promises of the one thing no male can resist. We have needs as well and sometimes actually give it to them but on our terms. Either way once we have used them, like they used us, we take care of them to make sure they never hurt any Pokémon again."

"But you are different," Lucario said her ears laying flat on her head. "You truly wanted to help us and for that I thank you. Before I took care of my trainer myself I tried the police but they did little more than pay him a visit and asked a couple of pointless questions."

"For that you deserve a reward," Zoroark said. "From each of us."

"What are you getting a-" Grimm started to say but was tackled by the Zoroark. Grimm fell landing on his back knocking the wind from him as the Zoroark landed on top of him. Before he could even start to recover she started to rapidly lick his face and neck. "Whoa easy," Grimm said as he couldn't help but chuckle as it tickled. She started to lick the injured side of his face and it stung a little. When she reached his ear he felt her tongue work its way inside just as one of her claws brushed his groin. "Hey watch it." Grimm said with an uneasy chuckle as he tried to lightly push her off. She wasn't having any of it however as she pushed herself closer to him, licking his ear. She then started to rub his groin in a circular motion as she did so. "Hey stop it." Grimm said his eyes narrow and voice deadly serious then. The Zoroark started to lick his lips then as her other claw went to his belt and started to loosen it.

"I said stop it," Grimm said starting to wiggle trying to push her off of him. She didn't let him in fact when he opened his mouth to speak she pressed hers over his and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Grimm who felt extremely uncomfortable and even a little fear had decided he had, had enough. He tucked a leg in and used it to kick her in the stomach throwing her off of him. She landed not very far away with a startled yelp as Grimm got to his feet. "I said stop." Grimm said as he wiped his mouth. "That was...is wrong." He then looked at the Blaziken who still had his pistol aimed at him. He then remembered he was at their mercy. He raised his hands.

"What do you want?" Grimm asked his stare just as cold as Blaziken's.

"We want what our trainers wanted from us," The Lucario answered a seductive smile touching her lips.

"What?" Grimm asked shocked. "You mean...to have...with you...all of you?" He stammered in awe. "No. No way. I mean I don't even know any of you. We're not even the same species."

"It matters not," Zoroark said simply. "We will take what we want by force then. Like our trainers did."

"In fact," Blaziken said her own seductive smile replacing the twisted grin which scared Grimm even more. "We actually prefer it this way." The three started to advance on him Blaziken still holding his pistol.

"Hey just think about what you're doing," Grimm said holding up his hands and starting to slowly back up. "I'm a police officer. You won't get away with this."

"Oh but we will," Zoroark said her eye's gleaming with lust. "We have many times before."

"And beside," Lucario said circling around Grimm to come at him from the side. "Isn't this what being a police officer is all about? Saving the damsel in distress and getting a 'reward'?"

"No," Grimm started to explain turning to face the Lucario taking his gaze away from Blaziken and Zoroark. That's when Zoroark rushed him again but from the side knocking him to the ground again. He immediately started to struggle trying to push her off of him as she licked his face. He tried to push her off but she was stronger than he was, and he was already hurting due to those aura blasts. She leaned in and started to lick his ear again.

"Go ahead and fight it," She whispered heatedly. "It's better when you do." With that she kissed him forcefully on the lips again her tongue slipping inside of his mouth as her claw rubbed his groin through his pants. She then loosened his belt, finishing what she started earlier, and pulled his pants off, to see that he wasn't wearing underwear. "Naughty, naughty." Zoroark remarked as she licked down his stomach. Grimm blushed ever so slightly, he choose not to wear underwear, one it was a habit and two it just got so hot in the summer time that it made things too sticky down there. As she moved down his body Grimm felt her weight shift and thought he could throw her off of him again. Before he could however he felt someone standing over him and looked up to see it was Blaziken now aiming the pistol straight at his forehead causing him to be still. He was about to try and reason with them again when Zoroark had reached his groin.

He gasped as he felt her tending to that part of his body no other woman had touched this way. He moved his feet around as it was all he could move safely. It felt kind of ticklish and moist but more over it just felt wrong. He tried to wiggle again but once again a glance at the Blaziken forced him to lay still. What was worse is despite everything he said he felt the blood flowing to places, as certain things were no longer relaxed anymore. That was the worst part his body was betraying him not listening to his mind.

"Stop it," Grimm growled. "Or I'll ahh!" Her mouth had started doing things then. He wanted to reach up and shove her head off of him but he didn't want her to bite him and not to mention he still had a gun to his head. It didn't take long for her to increase her efforts in ways he could not conceive, Grimm had never felt more helpless in his life then he did then, everything about it was so wrong! Yet despite all that he felt the blood flowing, maybe they were right, all males were the same deep down. No matter how honorable or outstanding he tried to be on the surface he was just a pervert deep down. This thought caused a hopelessness to wash over him and to hate himself now wishing they would just kill him when they were done.

"Ahhh." Grimm gasped as she shifted the speed of her moves. He just couldn't believe this was happening, to him of all people. He was a cop! He was suppose to stop these kind of things from happening yet there it was happening to him and he could do nothing to stop it. The irony forced his mouth to twist into a brief sneer. She started to increase her pace causing Grimm to grunt as he felt something build within him. She finally lifted her head up, leaving him cold. She looked up at him with a seductive gaze as she gently touched the side of his face, the injured side, causing him to involuntary shiver.

"My, my, my," Zoroark said huskily as she slowly started to stroke his cut cheek. "Look how hard you are. You're actually enjoying this aren't you?"

"No!" Grimm said lifting his head to look her in the eye. A lust filled smile came to her lips as she moved up so she straddled him.

"You say one thing," She said with a twisted smile. "But your body says another."

"Please you don't hav- ahhh ha ha haaah ah ah ahhh," Grimm said as she slowly joined their bodies halfway.

'Oh god!' Grimm thought. 'I'm in h- Oh god!' She then started to move causing him to gasp again as she moaned just once. Grimm clenched his fists as it was all he could do to keep from crying out as she completed the union. He hated to admit it but it felt rather pleasant. Her body was warm and soft, and her soft fur felt nice on his hips and legs; it reminded him of wrapping himself in a blanket when he was younger. She raised her pace, tilted her head back and moaned. He clenched his mouth shut as tight as he could as not to make a sound. He didn't want to enjoy this! Wasn't enjoying this but part of him knew he was for he felt it building inside of him again. "Ahhh ha ah ahh." Grimm cried out despite himself as she pressed herself against him .

"You like that?" She asked her voice dripping with lust.

"No!" Grimm growled through clinched teeth. "I don't...don't like...I don't likeanyofthis!" He managed to get out before he could moan again.

"I think you do," She said innocently. "I think you just don't want to like it." She placed her claws on his stomach and slowly slid them up moving along his chest to grip his shoulders. "Because if you did you would be just as sick and perverted as those trainers you hate so much." She then leaned down so she could whisper in his ear. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." With that she went into overdrive. Grimm couldn't help himself he gasped again as it felt much better than before, feeling more of her soft body was also driving him crazy.

"Ah this feels so wonderful!" She gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into the side of his neck. "Ah oh you're gonna...gonna make me..ah make me...make me." She moved faster then and screamed. She held him tightly as if to squeeze the life from him, never losing her pace. He could feel her arousal and gritted his teeth again to keep from giving in. Zoroark was right about why he didn't want this. She then looked Grimm in the eyes before she kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Thank you." She whispered seductively.

She let go of him then and stood up slowly, finally removing her body from his. She walked a short distance away, sat down and started to lick, cleaning herself off. Grimm tilted his head back to see Blaziken still sanding over him holding his pistol aiming it at his head. When he looked back he saw that Lucario was now standing near him. Grimm saw the lustful smile on her face and sighed deeply causing her smile to change to a half frown.

"This is only fair," Lucario explained her ears flicking. "Zoroark got a turn so now I get one. But first." She stood over Grimm's face and then slowly knelt placing a knee on either side of Grimm's head as he still lay on the floor. Her stomach was just inches from his face and she then reached out grabbing Grimm behind his head and shoved his face into her body. His nose was just above it while his lips were almost touching it but he remained completely still refusing to do anything. She started to move rubbing into Grimm's face. "I will not release you till you do it." She groaned. He could breath but he was having trouble. He wanted nothing more than for her to let go of him. So with that in mind he reluctantly complied to her demands.

"You've, You've done this...before!" Lucario was ecstatic. He tried not to think about that, all he wants was getting her to release him. As he moved his tongue she had started to grind her hips against his face, her softness rubbing against his flushed face. His tongue was as dry as sandpaper but he forced himself to go on hoping they would let him escape. "AH YES!" She cried out suddenly almost causing Grimm to stop. "You shall...get your... reward soon!"  
>'What the hell does she mean?' Grimm thought just before she screamed gripping his head with a death grip. Grimm closed his eyes in disgust hoping again for this to end. She let go of him and sat back on his chest, panting. His head now free Grimm turned to the side and stuck out his tongue feeling he could vomit at any moment.<p>

"Are you ready for the best part?" She asked using the tip of her paw to draw small circles on his chest.

"Please," Grimm almost begged. "Let me go!" He couldn't believe that he was reduced to begging. Nor could he believe how helpless and worthless he felt which only added to the hate he was already feeling for himself.

"Not till I've had my fun," Lucario said seductively sliding back so her back was touching him there. She lifted her hips up, wiggled them a bit and joined her body to his. Once again he was forced to endure that same feeling his body told him was extremely pleasant and his mind told him was horribly wrong. Bracing herself she started moving. "Ah...this feels truly...amazing!" She moaned as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. As she moved, the helplessness that had over taken Grimm when this had started was slowly replaced by a dull anger. That itself turned into heated anger as the pity he still felt for them(despite what they were doing to him) for what their trainers had done disappeared. 'How dare they do this!' Grimm thought, 'All I wanted to do was help them! I trusted them, gave them the benefit of the doubt and they take advantage of me like this? Well damn them, damn them all!' He reached out and grabbed Lucario's hips.

"What are yo-?" She started to asked her eyes flying open when he moved, turning into the aggressor. She let out a loud long moan then. Grimm's blank expression changed to a sneer as he took control. He increased in speed each time till he was moving as fast as he could go, driving his former attacker crazy.

"Is this what you fucking want?" Grimm growled. "Is this what you like?"

"YES!" She cried loudly and happily. He used what little strength he had left to move to a sitting position and then to a kneeling one. He moved her accordingly, never stopping his attentions.

"Then fucking take it!" Grimm growled. Going even faster than before, releasing his rage and pent up aggression in the act. She loved it though moaning loudly as she arched her back placing her shoulders on the floor. Although shameful, even in his fury induced crazed state, he could feel he would finish soon. "Take it you slut!"

"YES! YES! Give me all!" Lucario screamed in ecstasy. "Teach me a lesson! MAKE ME YOURS!" The fact that she was actually enjoying it this much only angered him more.

"I've got a fucking lesson for ya!" Grimm said as he pressed his body to hers. With a yell of fury and disgust for himself he finally released. As he did she let out her own shriek and convulsed in lust. He separated from her and flopped back down on his back, exhausted. He felt someone standing over him and looked over to see it was Lucario. She knelt down and kissed him sweetly like Zoroark had.

"Thank you," She whispered softly in his ear. She then stepped back and sat next to Zoroark and started cleaning her body. He watched her gagging at the memory of her taste. Grimm lay on his back breathing heavily feeling a dull burn all over. He knew if he tried to run or make any quick or hostile movements one or all of his sore muscles would fail him. But at least he was done, he thought grimly for there was no way the Blaziken would want to do anything with him for how much she seemed to hate humans. He tilted his head back to look at her as she placed his pistol on the ground and used a foot to kick it across the floor. He watched it slide away a look of despair on his face. She then reached down, grabbed his throat and hauled him to his feet.

"You better kill me," Grimm croaked weakly. "If you don't I will find you and I will make you pay for this." She didn't say anything just looked at him with that cold gaze of hers. Then still holding him by the throat ran across the warehouse slamming his back against the wall. "Ohft!" Grimm said as the air was forced to leave his lungs. He didn't stop looking her in the eyes though as she stared at him.

"But if I kill you I don't get my turn," She said lustfully. Grimm's jaw dropped there was no way she wanted to do that to him! Before he could respond she was kissing him forcefully and hungrily. She held him in place while he started to panic at the lack of air. At the very last second she pulled back allowing him to gasp a quick gulp of air. He didn't have time to exhale as she punched him in the gut forcing the air out of his lungs again. She then threw him forcefully back to the ground. She pounced on him then sitting on his chest and started to forcefully kiss him again. It was clear to him she liked things rough and knew this was going to be bad. She broke the kiss again as she looked into his slightly fearful eyes with her lust filled ones. She smiled evilly before bending down to whisper in his ear.

"Aren't you going to read me my rights?" She whispered seductively. She then moved back to straddle him. However that feeling he had to endure with Zoroark and Lucario had not yet be forced upon him. She started to move gently. She was tall enough to bend down and kiss his neck as she kept moving. Her body was burning, and it threatened to burn him too. Under different circumstances he probably would have founds it pleasant, but that moment all he felt was dread.

"You're nothing but hypocrites," Grimm said through clenched teeth to keep from gagging. "Your trainers raped you and now you do it to humans! You're just as bad as them!"

"Shhh," She said leaning back slightly to look him in the eyes and touching a finger to his lips. "You're the only human we have actually raped. All the others did it willingly, of course they are no longer living but we never raped them."

"You're still fucking hypocrites!" Grimm growled. "I'll make sure each of you does time for this! I don't care if-" Blaziken slapped him across the face, hard hitting his already injured side causing him to hiss in pain.

"I said silence!" She said a fire burning behind her eyes her gaze cold. A lustful smile came to her face again. "This is going to happen if you want it to or not. How much I hurt you depends on you. My advice: just make peace with it." He considered doing just that but then he decided he had to fight back to not give up but he was just so exhausted and his body ached.  
>Blaziken moved into position and grinned cruelly. "I think you're the hypocrite with how hard you're now despite how you say you don't want it." He was about to say something but she joined their bodies into one and pressed her hand over his mouth to stifle any protest but she did it so hard and completely the edges of his vision started to go black.<p>

She started to move gently at first, then without warning she went wild. Grimm was forced to endure that same humiliation for the third and hopefully the last time. "Ahh its been much too long." She confessed removing her hand as Grimm gritted his teeth to bear with this disgusting insult. He was right thinking she was going rough as she started to purposefully hurt him with each move.

The mixture of pleasure and pain was shamefully amazing to Grimm. She kept moving, hurting him until she climaxed. He hated her then and he also hated how he was so focused on what she was doing to him. Figuring they would kill him either way, his morals stained and forever taken he threw it all to hell and responded, just to end it sooner. With a grunt of disgust he moved, causing her to scream.

"I thought you hated this," She said lustfully. "Now who's the hypocrite?"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Grimm growled as he grabbed her. "Don't you want this?"

"Yes!" She gasped as she pulled him to her. She moved faster then, hurting him again. "Just give in...there's no...need for you not to...enjoy this." Blaziken panted. He tried to say something but his head was pressed tightly against her and he was also too disgusted to talk. She realized this and pushed him back a little to allow him to speak.

"I don't enjoy this," Grimm growled, that was a half lie. "I just want to get it over with as soon as possible!"

"That still doesn't mean...you can't enjoy this," She stated.

"Yes it does!" Grimm said through clenched teeth. "And I hate you! I hate you all for doing this and I will always hate you! No matter what you might think."

"Maybe you...really are...a noble human," Blaziken panted with a lustful smile. "I bet I can still make you release." She whispered seductively in his ear. With that she squeezed him tighter. He felt her heat and it was almost the end for him.

"Ah shit!" Grimm moaned, hating himself for it.

"That feel good?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"No," Grimm flat out lied as he clenched his teeth again. Taking that as a challenge she pressed her body against his. Harder, hurting him even more. He was unable to help himself as he grunted.

"Do it, my little hypocrite," She said seductively.

"No," Grimm said as he start to struggle, trying to push her off of him. He had to for he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Fighting only makes it better...For me!" She said forcefully grabbing him and keeping him in place. She became a hurricane of lust, giving him nothing but a horrible mix of pain and pleasure as she received only satisfaction.

"Fucking you!" Grimm growled just before he felt the dam break. She simply let out a yell of victory and as she reached her peak she raked her nail up his back drawing blood and causing him to hiss in pain. Grimm was now completely exhausted as he flopped back and closed his eyes, about to pass out. He was snapped back to reality when she got off of him.

"You did very well," She said her tone sinister as she gently patted the side of his face.

"Just kill me already," Grimm managed weakly turning his head away from her unable to get off the floor.

"I think not Officer Grimm," Blaziken said reading the name on his badge as she picked up his shirt. "That would be too easy. You hate yourself right now and for a long time you well. I will leave you alive so you may feel only a fraction of the pain we felt for so long. Then maybe you will understand why we do what we do." She started to walk towards the door.

"Thanks for the unforgettable night," Lucario said as she walked pass him her ear twitching. Next came Zoroark and she knelt down next to him, as Grimm was still unable to move his body that was racked with pain and exhaustion.

"I wish things could have been different," She whispered in his ear as she nuzzled the side of his face with hers. After that she got up and walked out of the building as well leaving Grimm naked, bleeding, broken and alone. He had never felt more unless, used, worthless and disgusted for himself in his entire life then he did at that very moment. He rolled over onto his stomach and slowly crawled over to where his pants lay and pulled them on still laying on the floor. He then slowly crawled it over to his belt and picked up his radio and keyed it.

"Officer down," Grimm said weakly into his radio. "Location: a warehouse off an alleyway near the interaction of 6th street and Crestmore Parkway. Officer was victim of gang violence EMS needed. Suspects have fled the scene on foot. Suspects are three Pokémon one a Zoroark." Here Grimm stopped for he realized he didn't know what the others were. "One is a bipedal roughly 4 feet in height. Blue fur on arms and legs with black fur on the feet and hands. Yellow fur on torso and back with a spike on the chest. The last suspect is also a bipedal Pokémon roughly 6 feet in height. Red fur with yellow fur near the feet and white fur near the head." With his report complete Grimm flopped onto his back again letting the radio slip from his grasp. He could hear sirens start to wail in the distance and wondered who would reach him first, back up units or the EMTs? He hoped it was the EMTs just before he passed out.

Grimm awoke sitting bolt upright in his bed covered in a cold sweat rubbing his face. He knew then he should have drank the whiskey for he never dreamed when he did. That was his dream every night since that night two years ago. The Pokémon were never caught and he had a feeling that was a reason they still hunt his nightmares. Grimm looked at the clock, it was five in the afternoon he had gotten seven hours asleep and figured that was enough. He stood up and headed for the bathroom hoping a shower would take the edge off the nightmare.


	3. Eris

**The next day after the nightmare**

Grimm was walking down the street already wearing his uniform heading for the police station. He was already in a bad mood because of the nightmare he had yesterday and the fact there was nothing for him to do but sit on his ass, watch TV and fiddle with his hobby. Now he was heading back to work to get a new partner and a Pokémon at that. It was all of these factors that put Grimm in a very foul mood. This was evident by the scowl that was on his face and the way his hands were balled into fists as he walked. Every time he passed a trainer and if their Pokémon was out his scowl would deepen. That's when he passed a trainer who was walking with his Lucario. Grimm eyed the Lucario's left ear and after seeing no damage he walked on. As he passed the trainer he smiled at Grimm and waved. Grimm only scowled back as he clenched his hands into tighter fist.

"Come on motherfucker," Grimm growled under his breath. "Give me a fuckin' reason. Any reason to slam your ass to the pavement."

"Morning," The young trainer said as he neared Grimm. Meanwhile the Lucario twitched his ear in greeting as his lips twisted into a grin.

"Morning," Grimm grunted as he walked past trainer and Pokémon disappointed he didn't get to take either of them to the pavement. He managed to make it to the police station without beating anyone up. He nodded to the officer sitting behind the front desk just before he started up the stairs. He was about to head to the briefing room to get the morning briefing when Captain Walker gapped his arm.

"Please come step into my office Officer Grimm," Walker said. Grimm followed him into his corner office as he shut the door. As Grimm walked in the office he took in the usual sights. Large oak desk covered in files and a computer pictures hanging behind it. Two chairs in front and a Pokémon sitting beside the desk. It was dog like with shiny black fur with brown fur on its underbelly and along its snot. It had sliverish horns on its head, sliverish bands around its ankles and down its back. It had a white collar looking band around its neck and a long thin tail with a point at the end of it. Its muscles were well toned and strong looking even under its fur clearly built for speed and power. This must be a Houndoom, Grimm thought my new 'partner'. What was unsettling to him was the way it sat motionless like a statue just looking at him.

"Take a seat officer," Walker said sitting down behind his desk the Houndoom still not moving.

"Thank you sir," Grimm said eyeing the Pokémon suspiciously. "But I prefer to stand."

"Suit yourself officer," Walker said leaning back in his chair as he pressed his finger tips together. "I trust Officer Ramirez brought you up to speed."

"He did sir," Grimm said glancing at the Houndoom that still hadn't moved.

"Well I would like you to meet your new partner," Walker said pointing at the Pokémon. "Go ahead and introduce yourself." The Houndoom stepped out to the middle of the floor, Grimm watched the muscles in its shoulder ripple as it walked it looked powerful. It stopped in the middle of the floor standing directly in front of Grimm and bowed gracefully. "Now I understand how you feel about Pokémon." Walker said as Grimm almost but not quite glared at the Houndoom. "Officer Ramirez was very clear on that point but it's not up to me." He said pressing his finger tips to his chest. "This decision was made at the very top and you know how stubborn she can be. It boils down to this, you can accept this transfer or you can hand in your papers." Grimm stood in silence as he would glare at the canine Pokémon and to lock eyes with Walker who stared at him expectantly.

"Does he have a name?" Grimm asked finally speaking as Walker smiled a little smugly.

"Yes _she _does," Walker said seeming pleased that Grimm was starting to come around. Great, Grimm thought not only do I get a Pokémon but a female at that. "Her name is Eris."

"Dog of war sir?" Grimm asked catching the joke right away. "So when do I start my training with her?" When dog handlers got their dogs they spent months training with each other gaining each other's trust.

"There's a reason we started using Pokémon over conventional canines," Walker explained still with that smug smile. "She's already trained with all the usual commands you should be familiar with. All you have to do is capture her and she'll listen to you without question."

"Hasn't she already been captured?" Grimm asked confused a little.

"Not yet," Walker explained. "She was born from a captured Houndoom and trained as a police canine till she evolved into a Houndoom herself. Now all you have to do is capture her."

"I see," Grimm said. "So is she a attack dog, drug dog, tracker or bomb dog?"

"All of the above," Walker said with a smile finally getting rid of that smug one. "Her sense of smell is also way above a bloodhound's. Oh and don't worry about her abilities and powers. She has been extensively trained to use only conventional take down techniques. So do you have any other questions officer?"

"No sir I do not," Grimm said eyeing Eris as she sat motionless in the center of the room staring at him.

"Excellent," Walker said opening a desk drawer and pulling something out before getting to his feet now holding a Pokéball in his hand. He walked around the desk and stood next to Grimm "Here you go." Walker placed the Pokéball into Grimm's hand. He held it in his hand as he shifted his weight awkwardly as Walker and Eris stared at him expectantly.

"Uhm sir," Grimm said sheepishly. "I don't know what to do with this." Walker smiled at first when he thought it was a joke but the look in Grimm's eyes said it wasn't and Walker's smile faded.

"You throw it son," Walker said not believing he had met someone that knew so little about Pokémon that he didn't know how a Pokéball worked. Grimm looked at the object in his hand turning it over a few time. He threw the Pokéball under handed at Eris and it landed with a thunk in front of her a little short. All three stared at the ball as it sat there doing nothing as embarrassment over took Grimm who rubbed the back of his head. It was Eris who saved him the shameful task of having to go and pick it up and try again. She walked up and nudged it with her noise. The Pokéball opened releasing a brilliant light that briefly blinded the two humans. When it disappeared so had Eris and a red light glowed on the Pokéball. It jiggled just once before it clicked and the light went out. Walker walked over and picked it up.

"She's all yours son," Walker said handing the ball to Grimm. "Your patrol starts in an hour." With that he ushered Grimm out of his office and shut the door behind him. He was left standing outside the captain's officer staring at the Pokéball questions swarming around his head. How comfortable is it inside of there? Does she shrink or turned into gas or some shit like that? How long can she stay in there? Is air a factor and if so how much does she have? What happens if she has to go to the bathroom? Can she get hungry or thirsty while she's in there? How the hell do I get her out?

Suddenly realizing he was just standing in the middle of the police station staring at a Pokéball and a lot of other officers were staring at him. With an awkward cough he looked at his watch and saw he had missed the morning briefing. He walked up to the crock board right outside the briefing room and looked at his posted patrol route. After committing it to memory he started walking towards the stairs heading for the parking lot still holding the ball. He walked to his parking spot and looked at his first squad car. It was black and white but with a big K9 painted on the side and the number 26 painted on the trunk.

Grimm got in behind the wheel feeling weird to be the driver instead of the passenger seat. He seat the Pokéball next to him in the passenger seat unsure of what to do with it. He put his keys into the initiation and was about to start the engine when a loud knocking on his window startled him and cause him to jerk in his seat. He looked over and saw it was Ramirez standing outside grinning ear to ear. Smiling himself Grimm rolled down the window.

"How's it going buddy?" Ramirez asked. "Missed you at the morning brief."

"Yeah Captain Walker wanted to speak with me," Grimm explained his smile fading a little bit.

"That mean you get your new partner yet?" Ramirez asked his own smile fading as well.

"Yep," Grimm said pointing at the Pokéball in the front seat. "We're about to head out on patrol."

"Well I don't want to keep you," Ramirez said backing away and starting to turn around not wanting to ask the question.

"Hey," Grimm called after him causing him to turn around. "How do I let it out of the ball?" Ramirez chuckled and then shook his head.

"Just push the center button man," Ramirez walking away. "Stay safe out there."

"Thanks, will do," Grimm called after him as he rolled up the window. He then picked up the Pokéball and placed it in the back seat. He then pressed the button causing the bright light to appear again and when it disappear Eris was sitting in the back seat like a statute. It still creeped him out. He turned around and started to engine as he glance in the rearview mirror. "Ready to go?" Grimm asked and to his surprise she nodded before returning to her statute like stance. "Well all right then." Grimm said as he eased the car out of the parking lot and into the street officially starting their patrol. It was shaping up to be a pretty uneventful day since the only calls he got were either too far away or someone else had responded to. Now he sat parked in the parking lot of burger joint eating a greasy double cheese burger. Eris had remained completely still and silent the entire time. Expect when he checked on her using the rearview as he took a bite he saw her eyes flick to his burger. That's when he realized he hadn't feed her all day.

"You hungry?" Grimm asked bits of food falling from his mouth. She nodded yes she was, he was at first surprised she could understand him then quickly realized how stupid it was to be surprised. Of course she could understand him, Grimm thought, how else would trainers be able to communicate with their Pokémon during battles? Grimm felt slightly guilty and a little shame over take him. Here he was pigging out and she was probably starving but so well trained and disciplined she wasn't whining, didn't even whimper. Taking one more large bit of his burger he set it down in the styrofoam box in the passenger seat. Still chewing he started the car and pulled out into the street. A few minutes later he pulled into the parking lot of a Pokémart. He turned the car off and got out but before he closed the door he turned to look at Eris. "Stay here I'll be right back." She just nodded and remained sitting perfectly still.

Grimm walked up to the Pokémart the sliding door automatically opening for him and a soft chime was heard as he walked in.

"Good afternoon officer," The Man behind the front counter said cheerfully. "Can I help you find anything?"

"Yes actually," Grimm said walking up to the counter. "I need some food for a Pokémon."

"Well you came to the right place," The Man said with a warm smile. "What kind do you need?"

"Well that's the thing," Grimm said with a half smile. "I don't really know much about Pokémon in fact this is the first one I have ever taken care of so I was hoping you could help me."

"Certainly," The Man said still smiling. "Be happy to. What kind is it?"

"Oh," Grimm said relieved. "It's a dog type...thing." The cashier's smile faded a little bit.

"I mean what's its type," The Man explained and after seeing the uncertainly in Grimm's eyes tried to explain it a little more. "You know: Grass type, fire type, dark, physic, fighting. Sometimes they have more than one."

"Uh," Grimm said he didn't even know Pokémon had types yet alone what Eris's was.

"Well what kind of Pokémon do you have?" The man asked.

"Uhm," Grimm said again his face flushing ever so slightly since he couldn't remember what kind of Pokémon Eris was. "Ok she's a dog thing and looks like a Hellhound."

"What?" The Man asked the smile gone from his face. "What is a Hellhound?"

"Yeah," Grimm said sheepishly. "You know a Hellhound sent to collect the souls of people that had made deals and it's time to pay up." The man just stared at Grimm unsure of what to say. "I'm pretty sure that's what she is. I mean she's a dog with mostly black fur with a little brown. Got whitish, silverish horns on her head and bands around her chest and a devil's tail. You know one of the long really thin ones with a arrow on the end of it."

"OHHHH," The Man said when he had his moment of clarity. "You mean a Houndoom."

"Yeah that's the one," Grimm said quickly when he recognized the name. "I need food for a Houndoom."

"That's a dark fire type," The Man said cheerfully.

"Riiiggghhttt," Grimm said. "Either way I need food for a Houndoom and a bowl or whatever it is they eat out of."

"Alright I'll get that for you," The Man said turning around and walking around the counter. "You just wait right here." Grimm nodded as the man walked away to go get his food. As the man looked for the food Grimm drummed his fingers on the counter and looked at the different items for sale on the counter. His eyes played across a small rack that had different books, one of which was bright red and had yellow lettering. _My First Pokémon _the title screamed then right under it: _Everything you need to know to begin training your first Pokémon. _Then under the words was a picture of a young boy hugging a Pikachu, the small Pokémon hugged him back their cheeks rubbing together. Both had their eyes closed and both were smiling warmly. Grimm was half tempted to buy it but he guessed it was meant for kids and would be written for such, plus not to mention how deeming it would be to purchase such a book for himself. However right above the book was another that was toned down with a simple white cover and bold black writing. _Pokémon: The complete guild for rising, caring and training Pokémon _the title said. He picked the second book up to examine it, it was thick and had a heavy weight to it. Grimm opened it and flipped through the first few pages till he found the table of contents and read through them.

The Pokémon: The complete list of all known species

Types: Weakness and resistance

Habitat and locations

How to lure your future Pokémon

Catching Pokémon

Behavior

Caring for your new Pokémon

How to form an unbreakable bound

Basic training techniques: Teaching discipline

Advance training techniques: Forging your Pokémon for battle

Battling: Rules, match types, and techniques

Pokémon first aid

Gyms

Badges and what they mean

Breeding

Reintegrating your Pokémon to the wild

Glossary

Index

"Anything else for you sir?" The merchant asked startling Grimm a little and rousing him from his thoughts.

"Yeah," Grimm said looking up from the book. Sitting on the counter was a large bag of food and food bowl. "I'll take this book as well." He said placing it on top of the bag of food. "You didn't have a smaller bag of food? I just need some for today."

"Sorry," The man said with that overly polite smile. "With the torment all the trainers have bought the lower priced smaller amounts of food I had in stock." Grimm eyed the 25lb bag of food.

"That'll be fine," Grimm said with a sigh. "Is there anything else you would recommend to have in stock for taking care of a Pokémon?"

"Well," The man said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "A few potions never hurt, in case your Pokémon gets hurt."

"Give me one of them as well," Grimm sighed thinking it would be a good idea to have that just in case.

"Alright," The man said placing a potion on the counter before ringing Grimm up. "That brings you to-"

"Don't say it," Grimm said with a wave of his hand as he saw the number on the resistor itself. He pulled out his wallet and handed over his card. "I'll need a receipt." Grimm said hoping the force would reimburse him as he glance at the high number on the register. The cashier took the card, ran it and handed it back to him with his receipt. Grimm nodded his thinks before he tucked his wallet away. He grunted as he lifted the heavy bag of food on to his shoulder grabbing the food bowl and book with his free hand. He walked out to the parking lot setting the food bowl on the ground and tossing the box in the passenger seat of the squad car. He opened the bag and poured some into the bowl before throwing the rest of the bag into the trunk. Grimm opened the back car door expecting Eris to immediately jump out and start eating, but instead she remained sitting and only turned to look at him as he opened door.

"It's alright," Grimm said sighing a little. "Eat." Eris immediately and gracefully jumped from the car and walked over to the food bowl under Grimm's watchful eye. She looked up at him as he glared down at her. She stopped in front of the bowl lowered her head as he continued to glare at her. She opened her mouth and started to slowly and carefully eat, surprising Grimm that she wasn't chowing down like every other animal would. He would have been impressed if he wasn't in a hurry. Grimm sighed in annoyance as he crossed his arms and leaned against the squad car. Eris looked up at her new master as he stared off into space with a displeased look on his features.

She could tell despite the fact he was her master he didn't like her, maybe even hated her. She didn't know why he hated her she had done nothing she would have thought to upset her new master. So she just kept eating as he stared off into nothing, angry for reasons she didn't understand. She could almost see the bottom of the food bowl with only a few bites left when the thing her master wore started to speak to him.

"Unit two six come in over," The dispatcher said via radio. Grimm sighed again his day was getting just better. He unclipped the mic from his shoulder, moving it in front of his mouth as he keyed it.

"This is unit two six go ahead dispatch," Grimm said as Eris finished eating and sat back on her hindquarters.

"Unit in routine traffic stop requesting canine assistance in search of stopped vehicle," The dispatcher explained. "Location 2nd and West town ave, near the First Arceus Church."

"Good copy dispatch," Grimm said looking down at Eris as she gazed up at him. "Unit two six in rout ETA four minutes out." He reached down and threw the food bowl in the back of the car. Eris didn't wait for the command and jumped back into the car as Grimm shut the door. He jogged around to the other side of the car and slid in behind the wheel as he started the car. He popped it into gear and drove out of the parking lot faster than the speed limit but didn't flip his lights on. He drove quickly through the streets the other cars knowing better to get into his way. A few minutes later Grimm was rolling up to a very typical sight in his career as a law enforcement officer.

A stopped car on the side of the road all the doors and trunk open. A squad car setting behind it the lights flashing but no sirens. The occupants of the first car setting on the curb their hands cuffed behind their backs defeated looks on their faces. A fellow officer stood behind them keeping a watchful eye on the two suspects as his partner rooted around in the car. Grimm pulled his car behind the first responding officer and turned on his lights as he eased the car to a stop. He put the car in park before he opened the door and stepped out placing his sunglasses on his face. He walked up to the officer watching the suspects.

"You got the sniffer?" He asked as he saw Grimm approach.

"Yeah," Grimm said. "What'd we got?"

"Well we stopped these two assholes for speeding," The fellow officer explained nodding towards the two restrained men.

"Hey," One of them said turning his head around to look up at the two officers.

"Eyes down," Grimm said pushing the suspect's head around forceful.

"Anyway we roll up, the car reeked of pot and these guys' eyes are red as hell," The officer said continuing his report. "It gave use probable cause to detain 'em and search the vehicle. We haven't been able to find anything-"

"That's cause there ain't nothin' ta find," The other suspect said. The other officer slapped his head.

"Shut up," He ordered. "We haven't found anything yet so we radioed for canine assistance. Your time to shine buddy." He said slapping Grimm on the back.

"Yeah," Grimm said looking at Eris through the window as she still sat motionless. He walked towards the car and opened the back door as she still didn't move. "Alright, we're just going to search this car, see if they're hiding any pot." She nodded eagerly as she wanted to show her master what she could do. "Let's go." Grimm said as he hooked a leash to the collar that had police written in white letters on it she wore around her neck. She hopped down from the inside of the car and trotted over to the suspect's car Grimm right beside her to keep slack in the leash.

She sniffed the air and immediately caught wind of one of the items she had been trained to identify and find. She picked up her pace, forcing Grimm to as well as she let out a low growl. As she neared the car the scent only got stronger, as she growled again. She reached the back of the car and jumped up so her back legs were still on the street but her front paws were resting on the car's rear bumper. She stuck her noise into the mostly empty trunk and sniffed vigorously her tail moving idly through the air behind her. Her head suddenly shot up as a low growl escaped her throat. She dropped back to all fours and started to bark at the trunk signaling she found something.

"Alright, alright," Grimm said jerking on the leash. Eris shut up immediately as she moved to sit on the street waiting for her next order. He stepped up to the trunk pulling his knife from his pocket and flipped it open. With a grunt he stabbed the blade into fabric of the trunk liner. With a tearing sound he moved the knife slowly across the bottom of the trunk cutting a long gash into the trunk liner. Closing the knife and re-pocketing it he pulled a glove onto his right hand. Grimm shoved his hand into the gash and moved it around till his fingers brushed and closed around a soft feeling bag. With a grunt he pulled it up so he could see what it was.

"Bingo," Grimm said a triumph smile on his face.

"What'd ya got?" The officer by the car asked.

"Couple kilos of the finest green," Grimm said tossing the bagged and tapped pot towards the other officer. The other officer caught it with one hand and looked at it.

"Nothing huh?" He asked turning to face the two suspects as they hung their heads in disappointment.

"Good girl," Grimm said looking down at Eris as she looked up at him. She was expecting a treat or a head pat like she had gotten before when she did well. Instead she got nothing but a tug on the leash to get her moving back towards their squad car.

"Looks like you boys are going away for a little while," The officer by the suspects remarked as he helped them to their feet. That's when of one of them threw his shoulder into the officer knocking him to the ground before he took off running down the sidewalk. His hands still cuffed behind him. Eris watched the man run her stance become one ready to dash as a low growl rumbled from her throat. She waited for her master to remove the leash and give the command like they always did in training. Instead she watched as her master rushed passed her giving chase to the man himself. The fleeing man didn't make it very far when her master tackled him to the ground rather hard. She watched a little hurt that he didn't trust her to chase him down as he brought the man back and handed him back to the other officers. The two men were shoved forcefully into the back of the other car.

"Let's go," Grimm said grabbing her leash again. He lead her back to the car and opened the back door for her so she could jump in. He shut the door and moved to get behind the wheel again.

"Come in unit two six," The dispatcher said over the radio just as Grimm sat down.

"This is unit two six go ahead dispatch," Grimm said as he picked up the mic.

"You done with the traffic stop?" The dispatcher asked.

"Yeah," Grimm said flicking his eyes to the car as the two officers pulled more bags of drugs, money and Pokéballs out of the trunk.

"Canine assistance requested at 423 Lincoln street," The dispatcher explained. "Reports of a missing child."

"Roger that," Grimm said his tone becoming heavy. "Unit two six responding 10 minutes out."

"Roger that," The dispatcher said then after a second. "Good luck." Grimm started the engine and this time did turn on the siren as he sped through the streets. Eris watched her master wondering what she was going to have to do to get him to trust her.


	4. For Pokemon

Officer Grimm drove his squad car at a high rate of speed his sirens blaring as his engine roared. Eris sat in the back in her normal statue like stance gazing out the window with the occasional glance at her new master. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched tightly, serious and a little on edge she thought. She was concerned for him for the entire time she had know him, which wasn't that long actually, he seemed to be on edge. She didn't know if it was just his job, his personality or worse of all, her that put him on edge. Grimm's eyes were still locked on the road as he swerved to avoid cars.

"Damn Ramirez always made it look so easy," Grimm muttered under his breath as he almost rear ended a car that didn't move out of the way fast enough. He turned off of a main road onto Lincoln street that was lined with houses on both sides. A forested area lay behind the houses on one side. As he turned onto the street he saw the other squad car parked in front of a house. Grimm killed the siren and the lights as he slowed the car down to park behind the other car. He then turned off the engine after he picked up the radio mic. "This is unit two six on location at 423 Lincoln street."

"Roger that unit two six," The dispatcher said. "Officers already on scene to give brief."

"Good copy dispatch," Grimm said just before he hung the mic back up. He got out of the car and moved to open the back door to let Eris out. She just stared at him as he attached the leash to her collar again. He caused her to jump down with a simple tug of the leash. Grimm started walking towards the house the car was parked in front of with Eris trotting beside him. Another officer left the house Grimm was heading to and started walking towards the human and Pokémon, an officer Grimm easily recognized.

"Ramirez," Grimm said happy to see his old partner. "What're you doing here you son of a bitch?"

"You know," Ramirez said with a lame smile. "Serving and protecting the community. So this your new partner huh?" Ramirez asked pointing at Eris.

"Yep," Grimm said his voice verging on a sigh.

"So does he have a name?" Ramirez asked as he rubbed Eris's head scratching behind her ears.

"_Her _name is Eris," Grimm explained as he watched Ramirez pet Eris.

"Dog or war?" "Ramirez asked also catching the joke right away as he scratched under her chin. She tilted her head up to allow him easier access.

"I prefer hound of war myself," Grimm said. "So what's the situation?"

"Well," Ramirez said straightening up as he stopped petting Eris. "We have a very distort mother inside that house because her eight year old son ran off to start his great 'Pokémon adventure' early."

"Goddamn it," Grimm said sighing heavily as the three started walking again. "How long he been missing?"

"Less than 24 hours," Ramirez explained his voice taking on a heavy tone as well. "The mother says she put him to bed around 10 o'clock last night. When she went to wake him up at eight he was gone along with his backpack and brand new Pokéballs."

"Let me guess," Grimm said with a single sad shake of his head. "He doesn't have a single Pokémon to his name and neither do they?"

"Well the kids only eight," Ramirez explained. "So he doesn't have his license yet and they don't have any Pokémon themselves."

"So that means he's been on his own trying to catch a Pokémon without a Pokémon to back him up," Grimm sighed. "Great. So who's in there comforting the mother?"

"My new partner," Ramirez said with a short chuckle.

"You got a new partner already?" Grimm asked raising a brow.

"Yep," Ramirez said with another chuckle. "A rookie straight out of the academy. And unlike you has no law enforcement experience what so ever."

"And you left him by himself to 'comfort' a distort mother who lost her kid?" Grimm asked amazed.

"Yep," Ramirez said with a knowing smile.

"Jesus," Grimm said with a single chuckle. "Poor kid."

"Hey I wasn't about to stay there with her by myself," Ramirez explained. "That's what rookies are for." They had reached the front door and Ramirez pulled it open holding it for Grimm and Eris. They walked into the house Grimm first Eris trotting beside him her claws making light tapping sounds on the wooden floor. Voices could be heard coming from a room to their right.

"Please! Please you have to find my son!" A very distort woman's voice was shouting. "Why aren't you out there looking for him?!"

"Please ma'am remain calm," A frazzled sounding male voice.

"Remain calm? Remain calm!" The woman voice shouted back. "How am I suppose to remain calm? When my only son is out there in the woods alone with no Pokémon to protect him?!"

"No Pokémon to protect him," Grimm muttered to Ramirez as they walked towards the kitchen. "Having Pokémon by his side would make this all better." Grimm rolled his eyes as Ramirez just shook his head.

"Please ma'am," The rookie said trying in vain to calm her down. "We'll start looking as soon as the canine unit gets here."

"When the hell is that going to be?!" The woman demanded just as Grimm, Eris and Ramirez walked into the kitchen. It was a rather small but homely kitchen complete with stove, sink, cabinets, refrigerator, and dishwasher. Standing in the middle of the room was a distort looking woman with red rimmed eyes from crying. Standing across from her was a young rookie officer that looked just 18.

"The canine unit is here," Ramirez said as the woman and officer turned to face the three as they walked in. Both the officer and woman looked relieved when they saw Grimm leading Eris.

"Oh thank Arceus," The woman said pressing her hands over her chest. "You're going to find my son right?" She asked locking eyes with Grimm.

"I'm going to try ma'am," Grimm said flatly.

"Thank Arceus," The woman said again walking toward Grimm with outstretched arms. "Oh thank you, thank you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ma'am please," Grimm said gently shoving the woman away. "Now I just need you-"

"Yes, yes what every you need you'll get," The woman said franticly cutting Grimm off as she nervously rung her hands.

"I need something of his he touched recently or frequently," Grimm explained after he took a deep breath when the woman cut him off. "Like an article of clothing that hasn't been washed yet or hairbrush something like that."

"I think I have something," The woman said lowering her head in thought. "Yeah...I think I have just the thing." With that she walked quickly out of the room and disappeared up a flight of stairs still wringing her hands nervously. That left the three officers and the Houndoom standing in the middle of the kitchen not sure what to do.

"So you think you can really find him," The rookie asked Grimm.

"I don't know," Grimm said flatly. "It's all up to her." He explained looking down at Eris as she stared up at him. Oh I well find him, Eris thought as her tail moved through the air. Then he shall trust me and I will get my treat she thought as she looked forward again. Before anyone could say anything else the mother stomped about down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was holding a faded and sun bleached green cap with a Pokéball on the front of it.

"My son's lucky cap," She explained as she looked down at it looking ready to cry again. "He never let me wash it, says it would wash out the luck. It cute he's so young yet so superstitious. He's only not wearing it now because I took it without him knowing because I was going to wash it anyway." She looked up and locked eyes with Grimm. "I guess it's a good thing I didn't." She said as she held out her hand extending the cap towards Grimm. He reached out and grabbed it to try and pull it away but she remained holding on reluctant to let something so close to her son go.

"Ma'am?" Grimm asked in the softest tone he could muster.

"You going to find him right?" She asked her eyes begging him silently. "Because if anything were to happen to my angle I'd...I'd...I don't know what...I'd doooooooo." She let go of the cap as she brought her hands to cover her face as she started to sob again. The rookie stepped up and gently helped her to sit in one of the kitchen chairs as she continued to cry. He lightly patted her on the back as she started to wretch as he looked at Grimm.

"We'll find him ma'am," Grimm reassured as he, Eris and Ramirez walked out of the kitchen and towards the back door. She didn't hear him, couldn't hear him with the amount she was crying for her son. Grimm lead Eris and Ramirez through the backdoor and out into the back yard that ended in the trees of the forested area beyond. He lowered the boy's cap and held it in front of Eris. "Alright girl get a good smell." Grimm said as she started to sniff the cap. "We need to find him." She sniffed the cap that was ripe with the boy's scent and after she got a few nose fulls and committed it to memory she lowered her head and sniffed the grass. She sniffed around the ground till she was able to locate that scent again. It was much weaker then it was on the cap but she still found it none the less. She started to move forward following the scent as it became a little stronger.

"Look's like she got his scent," Ramirez remarked as he watched Eris pull Grimm towards the trees.

"I'll say," Grimm said as he was pulled along trying to hang onto the leash. "Jesus she's strong." He grunted as she still sniffed vigorously as she started to pick up her pace. As Grimm neared the forest he could see the yellow colored posted signs. _Warning wild Pokémon habitat: Proceed with caution at your own risk._ Eris was leading Grimm and Ramirez closer to the signs and the trees beyond. Grimm jerked on her leash hard one time to get her to stop just before she entered the forest. She stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to look at Grimm with a questioning look. "Heel." Grimm ordered and she immediately sat on the ground at the edge of the forest.

"We going in there?" Ramirez asked as he undid the safety strap on his holster.

"Looks like it," Grimm said undoing his own strap. Ramirez drew his pistol, dropped the magazine, placed it on his belt and ejected the round in the chamber catching it with his free hand. He pulled a different magazine from his belt and shoved it into his pistol's grip before he racked it. "You got your anti Poké rounds?" Ramirez asked as he re-holstered his pistol. Each officer was issued a single magazine of 'anti Pokémon rounds.' They were non lethal rounds designed to hurt Pokémon but not injury them just to scare them off. Grimm just glared at Ramirez.

"Sure, I did," Grimm said with a shrug. "That was until two years ago when I stopped. I figured lead was an anti everything round. Pokémon or human."

"You know you're only supposed to go to lethal methods if non-lethal methods fail?" Ramirez asked arching a brow.

"I know," Grimm said coldly. "They get one warning shot, then I go for center mass." The two officers locked eyes then Ramirez staring with concern into Grimm's cold unforgiving ones. He then looked down at Eris with concern as she stared up at Grimm wanting to know why they weren't heading into the forest so she could follow the scent.

"Grimm-" Ramirez started when the backdoor of the house was thrown open startling them both.

"Ramirez!" The rookie shouted franticly. "She's passed out on the floor! I...I don't know what to do!" Ramirez looked at Grimm, then to the forest and finally to the warning sign.

"Go help him," Grimm said jerking his head towards the house. "I'll be fine." Ramirez frowned when Grimm said that. For the last time he said that and went on his own he was found in a warehouse beaten half to death.

"No," Ramirez said sternly. "I tried that once before it didn't turn out well for you. I'm not letting you go in there on your own."

"I won't be alone," Grimm explained. "I've got the goddess of war with me." Grimm gently patted Eris on her right side the sudden act of affection took both Ramirez and Eris by surprise.

"I don't kno-" Ramirez started rubbing the back of his head.

"Ramirez!" The rookie shouted again. "Please man I don't think she's breathing!"

"Relax! Of course she's breathing!" Ramirez shouted back.

"Go help the poor kid," Grimm said just as sternly. "He needs it more than me."

"I-" Ramirez started yet again.

"Ramirez!" The rookie shouted interrupted him again.

"Alright I'm comin'!" Ramirez shouted as he started to jog back towards the house. He stopped to give one last look to Grimm and Eris before he started to jog back towards the house again. Grimm watched him and the rookie disappear into the house before he turned back to Eris.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded her head a single time. "Go find him then, double time." With that Eris sniffed the air and then the ground easily finding the scent again before she took off into the forest. She pulled Grimm for a bit before he started to jog to keep up with her. Her paws lightly hitting the ground as his feet made deep impressions in the dirt. She lead him deeper into the forest. Soon he was able to see light and small foot prints heading in the same direction that she was leading him. They made it into a clearing where something red catch Grimm's eye.

"Heel," Grimm ordered jerking back on the leash. Eris stopped put didn't set done since Grimm had let go of the leash. She started sniff around the ground moving in a large circle around the cleaning to make sure she missed nothing. Grimm knelt down next to a patch of red splashed across the grass. Due to his career choice Grimm knew exactly what it was, blood dried but still relatively fresh. Laying nearby were three broken Pokéballs that had failed to capture their targeted Pokémon. Along with the blood there were imprints, marks and other signs of a struggle, seemingly between a small human and an animal. He sighed heavily as he picked up a blade of grass stained red by blood. He looked over at Eris as she sniffed the ground finding more of the small footprints in the dirt leading away from the struggle. He was about to stand back up to follow them when a low growl stopped him.

Grimm's blood turned to ice when he heard that. His hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he looked over at the source of the sound. It was a wolf like Pokémon with gray fur around its belly and black fur on its back, tail and legs. It had piercing red eyes that were locked on Grimm as it growled at him. What concerned him the most was the slight red discoloration around its muzzle. He remained kneeling but his right hand slowly started to moved to his right hip where his pistol sat. His fingers closed around the pistol's grip just as the Mightyena growled again inching forward. Grimm slowly pulled the pistol out holding it with one hand and pointing it at the ground as he flipped off the safety. The Mightyena seem to sense Grimm's actions as hostile for it growled again bearing it's teeth as it lowered its body into a crouch. Another growl caught Grimm's attention as another Mightyena stepped into view as did another so a total of three were growling at Grimm.

"Shit," Grimm muttered his pistol still pointed at the dirt."Goddamn it, most trainer's first time in the forest they only find fucking bugs. I find a goddamn wolfpack." He muttered as his mind raced. If he skipped the warning shot and went straight for the kill he might have been able to draw and get one before it pounce him, but differently not three. He tighten his grip on his pistol as the three Pokémon growled and advanced as one towards him. Grimm didn't move couldn't move for he knew if he did they would pounce him right then and there. It looked like Ramirez was right and he was going to be killed for going out on his own again. The three Pokémon started to move in on him spreading out as they moved in. Grimm moved his pistol so it was hanging between his legs as he remained crouching placing his other hand around it. The three Pokémon growled again as Grimm took a deep breath as he prepared himself to make his move.

Suddenly a black shape jumped in front of him before he could do anything. It was Eris who had seen her master's peril and jumped into action. She had leapt in front of him protectively, instantly taking up a fighting stance, spreading her legs wide and ducking down slightly. She bared her teeth and growled the sound was deeper and rumbled more than the Mightyenas'. The three hostile Pokémon backed up slightly at Eris's sudden and aggressive appearance. However once they got pass the shock they started to advance again. That was until Eris raised her head up to look at the sky and lot out a piercing howl. It was a long howl that was absolutely prefect sounding. When Grimm thought of a animal howling he thought of the exact sound that was emitted from her throat. The Mightyenas staggered back as if they were psychically hit as their growls turned to whimpers. The three Pokémon suddenly bolted back into the trees away from Grimm and Eris as fast as they could. One was in such a hurry that it hit its head on a tree and knocked itself to the ground before it continued to run.

As they ran off Eris finished her howl and lowered her head again returning to her crouch. One more quiet growl escaped her throat before she straighten back up returning to her prefect, elegant stance. She then turned to look back at Grimm as he remained in his own crouch with what could be taken as a smile on her muzzle. He continued to stare blankly at where the Mightyenas had been moments before as he slowly go to this feet. He then looked down at Eris as she looked up at him with what he took as a smug and self pleased smile. His blank expression changed to a half smile as he re-holstered his pistol.

"I guess I owe you one," Grimm admitted as he patted the top of her head a single time. 'That's what I get for saving his life,' she thought as she watched him pick up the leash again. "Let's go we have to find him quickly now." Grimm said. She then waited for the tug on the leash that was her signal to go. However it didn't come as he waited for her, so she started to walk on her own accord. She easily and quickly found the boy's scent again and started moving with Grimm in toe. 'Well it's progress,' she thought as she lead him through the forest. Grimm followed right behind her, eyes peeled for anything and his heart still hammering in his chest from earlier. She lead them away from the clearing following a trail of straggled footprints, drag marks and more concerning to Grimm: blood. They hadn't made it too much farther from the clearing when Grimm saw him.

He was sitting against a tree his head hung down lifelessly his chin tucked to his chest. His arms hung limply at his sides palms up his knuckles resting on the ground. His arms and legs were covered in scratches and deep gashes as well as dried blood. He looked like he had once been dressed in jeans and a T-shirt but both had been ripped and torn almost beyond recognition. There was a large patch of dried blood underneath him, from all this Grimm could tell several things about him. He was beyond a doubt dead, he wasn't attack there but back in the clearing this was just where he managed to drag himself before he died. He was attack by wild animals, probably the three Pokémon he ran into earlier and he looked about eight years old.

"Heel," Grimm ordered as he moved up to the dead boy slowly. Eris sat and watched the way her master moved slowly and heard him sigh heavily and knew that seeing the boy like that made him sad. That was when his radio went off suddenly sounding very loud and shrill in the rather quiet forest.

"All units, all units," The dispatcher said clearly. "211 in progress at Pokem-" The dispatcher was cut off once Grimm turned his radio down till he couldn't hear it. Grimm sighed heavily again as he knelt down in front of the dead child. He reached down and tilted the boy's head up so he could look into his lifeless wide open eyes to confirm that he was really dead. He stood back up and was about to key his radio to let Ramirez know he found him but thought better of it. Since Ramirez was probably near the boy's mother she would hear everything he said. Even if he didn't say he was dead the mother would still hear he found him and would demand to see him.

"Come on lets go tell Ramirez we found him," Grimm said sadly holding her leash but waiting for her to trot along. The two made their way through the forest both weary of the clearing where they had nearly been attacked. They made it out of the forest without incident and to both Grimm's and Eris's surprise Ramirez had just walked out of the house and was heading towards them as they enter the back yard again.

"I was just coming to help you," Ramirez said with a smile. "We finally got her calm again." Ramirez said seeing the look on Grimm's face and his own smile quickly faded. "You didn't find him?" He asked his voice dropping an octave.

"We found him," Grimm said sighing heavily.

"Is he?" Ramirez asked. Grimm just nodded his head sadly. "Shit." Ramirez said ducking his head to shake it sadly a few times as he placed his hands on his hips. "Where?" He asked looking back up at Grimm.

"Back there," Grimm explained jerking his head towards the forest. "Not too far in, just pass a clearing."

"What got 'em?" Ramirez asked the smile now permanently gone from his face.

"Wild animal of some kind, probably Pokémon," Grimm explained. "That's what it looks like anyway."

"I'll call for a coroner," Ramirez said grabbing his radio mic. "When they get here you lead them to the body so they can bag and tag 'em. We'll have the mother identify the body see if it's her son if not we'll keep looking. Till then just stay here."

"Got it," Grimm said nodding his head curtly. Ramirez was about to key his radio but it started to squawk loudly before he could. Both officers were able to hear it through Ramirez's radio and would have heard it through Grimm's as well if he hadn't turned it down.

"All units! All units!" The dispatcher shouted their normal calm voice filled with concern. "211 suspects fleeing Pokémon center in vehicle, red license plate number: three eight seven Charlie king David! Officers in high speed pursuit! Be advised shoots fired! Officers down at the scene! All able units respond! Any members of the Tactical Response Unit head to the west end of the 11th street bridge! I say again any members of TRU stage at the west end of the 11th street bridge to form a roadblock!" The two officers locked eyes after the dispatcher had finished.

"What do you wan-" Grimm started but was cut off by Ramirez.

"Your sorry ass is part of TUR," Ramirez said his voice becoming hard once they heard fellow officers had been hurt. "You heard 'em get your ass to the bridge and stop those bastards."

"What about the body?" Grimm asked a little franticly. He wanted to respond so he was in a hurry to leave but he didn't want to leave Ramirez high and dry.

"I'm sure I can find it," Ramirez reassured. "If not I'll call another canine unit. Now hurry and catch those bastards."

"You got it," Grimm said just before he broke out into a fast jog heading back towards his squad car. Eris didn't really know what was going on but knew it was bad if it got her master excited like it did. Grimm got to his car and opened the back door so Eris could quickly jump in which she did gracefully. He slammed the door shut again and jumped behind the wheel again starting the engine at the same time as he buckled himself in. He flipped on the lights and sirens as he nearly peeled out as he proceed as fast as he could. He was lucky the 11th street bridge wasn't that far away but was still far enough away that if that was where the suspects were heading or being herded to he had to hurry.

"All units, all units," The dispatcher said having calmed down again. "The 211 suspects are being diverted towards the 11th street bridge from the east. There are three suspects in the vehicle all are armed and considered to be dangerous. Possible gang affiliation." Grimm pressed his foot down a little more pushing the accretion pedal closer to the floor. He could see the west end of the bridge and the flashing lights of the two other squad cars parked across the road to form a barrier. He turned his car aiming for the gap that was still left across the bridge the other two squad cars couldn't cover even though they were parked sideways. Grimm slammed on the brake as he turned the wheel sharply. His tires squealed loudly as his squad car skidded to a rough stop so it was sideway along the bride and in line with the two other squad cars. He killed the siren but left the lights just before he popped the trunk. Grimm threw his door open and got out not bothering to close it. He jogged to the rear of his vehicle and threw the trunk open. Eris watched this all from the back seat looking through all the different windows trying to track her master.

Grimm pulled out his tactical vest complete with combat webbing with _Police_ across the front in yellow and _T.R.U_. across the back. He quickly pulled the bullet proof vest over his head and strapped it on so it fit tightly across his chest and back. Unlike the standard issued Kevlar vest that all officers wore under their uniforms this one was much bulker. Due to the metal plates in that made it significantly more bullet resistant and the pouches on the front for weapon magazines. Grimm was part of the Tactical Response Unit which was nothing more than a underfunded and understaffed SWAT team. The city was large enough to warrant a SWAT team but the force just didn't have the funds to maintain a full time SWAT team. So they handpicked several officers, gave them special training and used what little funds they had to issue them better weapons and gear. They then returned to the beat and were only called in to suit up for a raid or if a situation arose that needed them. However the major draw back was they were slow to respond if they were needed quickly since the members were usually scattered.

With his vest securely around his body he pulled out his black helmet that had a pair of goggles around the top. He placed it on his head and strapped it on before he grappled his rifle. It was a civilian style AR weapon based off the M-16 complete with flashlight and top rail mounted optic. There was a dull _click_ as he shoved a loaded magazine into the weapon's receiver followed by a sharp _click-clack_ as he pulled the charging handle back and let it snap forward to chamber the first round. As fully kitted out as he could get without going back to the station to get the rest of his tactical gear out of his locker Grimm slammed the trunk closed again. He dropped to a crouch ducking behind his squad car resting his rifle on the truck aiming down the cleared bridge.

"You with TRU?" A fellow officer asked as he crouched behind the hood of his own vehicle.

"Yeah," Grimm said turning to look at the man.

"Thank Arceus," The officer said. "I was worried we were going to be out gunned. "They've got automatics and aren't afraid to use them." Grimm looked the officer over he had a pump shotgun held tightly against his shoulder, while the other three officers were only armed with their pistols.

"Yeah," The first officer's partner said as he crouch behind the truck of their cruiser. "They burst into the Pokémon center gun's a blazin'. Killed the officer on duty and wounded three trainers in the lobby. They then took all the Pokéballs in the center and went to leave. The first responding officers showed up right as they were pulling out. The cocksuckers opened fire on them, shredded their cruiser. Killed one of 'em critically wounded the other."

"Jesus," Was all Grimm said as he turned to face the bridge again.

"Hey where's your partner?" The shotgun wielding officer asked.

"Shit," Grimm muttered as he remembered Eris. He side stepped over so he could open the back door of his vehicle. "Get out now!" Grimm ordered as he yanked the door open. She jumped out quickly and stood not sure what to do or what was going on. Grimm reached into his pocket and pulled out her Pokéball and enlarged it like Ramirez had showed him how. He then threw it at Eris meaning to have it go back inside but all it did was lightly bounce off her side and land on the ground. "Fuck!" Grimm swore. "How do I get her back inside of it?"

"You push the button and say 'return'," The shotgun armed officer explained. Grimm scrambled for the Pokéball.

"Return," He ordered pushing the button like the officer said. A red beam shot out and engulfed her turning her into at first a red outline of herself then a red blob and finally just a red line as she was sucked back into the Pokéball. With Eris now safe he put the Pokéball back into his pocket before taking up his crouching position again. "Where's the rest of the units?"

"I think we're it," The shotgun officer's partner explained. "All the other units are either in pursuit or blocking off intersections to keep civilians away from us."

"Fuck," Grimm muttered as he took aim down the bridge again. That was when they heard the roar of a car engine red lining and the wail of sirens as a red car turned onto the bridge with several other police cruisers behind it. Once the suspect's vehicle had turned onto the bridge the pursuing cruises backed off. As not to get into the line of fire and to form another road block on the other side of the bridge. Grimm watched the car as it barreled down the middle of the road heading right for them and showing no signs of yielding. However the officers still held their fire as they let the vehicle get a little closer. The suspect's vehicle was halfway across the bridge when Grimm saw an arm stick out the front passenger window and rear diver side window. Time seem to slow down as he recognized the object: a MAC 10 machine pistol. It fired 45 caliber ACP rounds from a 30 round magazine or up to a 50 round one. "Down!" Grimm shouted as he dropped to the pavement.

There was the chatter of automatic weapons fire followed by the _thunk_ and _tink _of metal striking metal as rounds slammed into the side of the cruisers. Grimm only pressed his body tighter to the pavement and gritted his teeth as rounds skidded along the pavement causing bits of it to fly up and hit the officers. Rounds also slammed into the windows causing them to spider web and crack but the bullet proof glass managed to hold up. There was a surprised shout followed by curses as a round skidded across the pavement and ricochet up to hit an officer in the leg. Then as suddenly and violently as the incoming fire had started it stopped as both suspects' weapons ran dry. Grimm didn't waste a second as he jumped back up into a crouch resting his rifle on the truck again. He took aim at the front windshield driver side as the vehicle was much closer. Grimm pulled the trigger causing a single round to explode from the end of his barrel the high powered round easily going through the windshield and beyond. He pulled the trigger again and again and again firing as quickly as he could still aim putting a group of bullet holes in the windshield where the drive should be.

As Grimm fired the other officers had recovered as well and fired at the suspect's vehicle as well but not with the same accuracy and discipline as Grimm. Most hit the windshield but all over it peppering it with bullet holes as rounds also bounce of the vehicle's hood and grill. As Grimm fired his tenth well placed shot the vehicle suddenly pulled shapely to the right causing it to crash into the concrete barrier. The force of the impact at such a high rate of speed crushed the front of the car as it came to a sudden halt. There was the sound of glass shattering as the passenger, who had the poor judgment to not wear his seat belt flew out the windshield. He flew over the destroyed hood and landed five feet in front of it his body making a wet and sickening smack. It bounce two more times tell it skidded to a rough and bloody stop 20 feet away from the vehicle. His weapon that was in his hand chattered to the ground when he did and slid away coming to a rest under one of the now pocked marked cruisers. The officers held their position holding their fire but still aiming at the vehicle.

The rear driver side door suddenly flew open and the third bloodied and battered suspect straggled out of the car. He looked around clearly confused of what the hell just happened and if asked he probably couldn't tell you want planet he was on. However still clutched in his right hand was his own weapon as he drunkenly moved to the middle of the bridge.

"Police!" Grimm shouted as he tracked the suspect with his own weapon. "Drop your weapon!" The suspected wheeled around seemingly both surprised and confused that there were people there. "Drop your weapon!" Grimm ordered again. The suspects eyes grew wide when he realized that not only were there people on the bridge but they were cops. With one shaking hand the suspect slowly raised the weapon loosely aiming at the officers that still crouched behind the bullet riddled squad cars. The officers opened fire immediately the suspect's body was rocked as rounds slammed into him before he flopped backwards in a bloody heap. With the last suspect down Grimm rose from behind his squad car and slowly advanced on the suspect's car with a pocketed rifle. The rest of the officers stayed behind to cover him.

Grimm moved on the car and looked inside and saw the driver sitting slumped in his seat his head resting on the steering wheel. Blood was leaking from his ears, nose and even his eyes. Sure he was no threat Grimm advanced on the one that was in the middle of the street. As he moved in on him he lowered him aim incase the man was just playing possum, though highly doubtful. Once he reached him Grimm swiftly lashed out with his foot to kick the man's weapon away from him. Grimm then looked the man over and saw the blank lifeless eyes and knew he too was dead. He lowered the rifle as he gave the thumbs ups at the rest of the officer still behind the cruisers. As the rest of the officers moved in to search the vehicle Grimm looked the suspect over closely. He wore a black shirt, black pants and a black cap with a red 'R' on the shirt and cap. 'Differently part of a gang,' he thought. The bastards were growing more bold usually only preying on young trainers on routes. The sound of several objects falling to the pavement caused Grimm to look back over at the suspect's vehicle.

A fellow officer had opened the trunk causing all the Pokéballs they stole to fall out. There must have been hundreds of them as they completely filled the trunk. A groan they caused Grimm to look over at the wounded officer as he hobbled with the help of another officer.

"Two dead officers," Grimm whispered softly to himself as he took stock. "Two wounded officers, at least three wounded civilians, three dead suspects, probably thousands in property damage and a dead boy. And for what?" He turned to look back at the trashed vehicle as the officers unloaded the numinous Pokéballs to be taken back to the Pokémon center. "For Pokémon. All for fucking Pokémon." Carrying his rifle one handed he started to slowly walk back to shot to hell squad car. Despite still being in her Pokéball Eris could still hear everything that had happened including Grimm's last few words. They had hurt her to know that her master seemed to hate Pokémon, to hate her. However it also gave her determination for her master didn't seem like a bad man, she was going to get him to at the least fully trust her.


	5. For the record

Officer Grimm stood subconsciously at the position of attention as he looked into the hard and unforgiving eyes of Captain Walker. When he had gotten back to the police station he was immediately called up to Walker's office all the officers in evolved in the shooting of the suspects were. When he walked into the office Walker didn't offer him a seat as he saw Walker wasn't the only one there. Two officers of internal affairs were there as well but worst of all she was there, the chief of police. She sat at Walker's desk while he stood next to her, her bright eyes even harder and more unyielding then his. Sitting on the desk in front of her with the microphone pointed at Grimm was a recording device.

"Now Officer Grimm," She said as she leaned forward to start recording before she leaned back in her chair. "Please convey the events of May 17th that involved the shooting and death of three robbery and murder suspects. For the record please state your full name and position."

"Officer Adam R. Grimm," Grimm said slowly and clearly as he moved his hands behind his back interlacing his fingers at the same time spreading his legs shoulder width apart. "Canine patrolmen and member of the Tactual Response Unit also known as TRU."

"Officer Grimm," The chief said. "Please explain the events of the shooting on the 11th street bridge."

"Yes ma'am," Grimm said with a curt nod. "I received the call for back up and assistance with the fleeing 211 suspects."

"For the record what is a 211 officer?" She asked.

"A 211 is the code for armored robbery," Grimm explained still speaking clearly and slowly. "I received the report that all members of TRU were to stage at the 11th street bridge. Upon arriving at the scene I saw that other officers had from a roadblock with their cursers. I positioned my own curser to complement the roadblock. At which time I proceed to get out of my vehicle and retrieve my gear from the trunk of my curser."

"What gear was that officer?" She asked. "For the record." Grimm sighed and rolled his eyes but on the inside on the outside he was unchanged his previous job giving him excellent control over his emotions.

"I retrieved my medium ballistic vest," Grimm explained. "With internal ceramic ballistic plates and external combat webbing. Along with my Kevlar ballistic helmet and managed to get them both on. The last item I retrieved was my semi-automatic rifle 5.56 millimeter."

"Are those items standard issue for all officers?" She asked. Grimm was starting to become impaction at her questions as she seemed determined to drag this out.

"No they are not," Grimm said working very hard to keep the sigh out of his voice.

"Could you explain, for the record, why you had these not standard issued items?" She asked her voice smooth as if she could somehow sense she was irritated him.

"I was issued these items due to my position in TRU," Grimm explained.

"For the record could you explain what the Tactual Response Unit, or TRU as you call it, is?" She asked staring right into his eyes.

"It is a unit made up of 20 handpicked officers," Grimm explained. "We receive specialized training, equipment and weapons. We were formed to deal with extremely volatile, violent and hostile situations. To respond with the right amount of force to situations other officers may not be able to safely deal with."

"Officer you mentioned you received specialized training," She said still staring at him as if she could see his soul and was judging him by it. "For the record could you please explain what you meant by that."

"We received training in crowd control," Grimm explained as he flicked his eyes over to Walker and then to the internal affairs officers still getting cold stares but none as cold as hers. "Urban pacification, weapon drills, close quarters combat, search and seizure, hostage recovery as well as-"

"Is it safe to assume that weapon's marksmanship is part of that training?" She asked interrupting Grimm.

"Yes it is," Grimm said as he stared into her unyielding eyes.

"That your training also focus on remaining calm and accurate under purser?" She asked her eyes seemed to never blink. "To return fire while under fire?"

"Yes it was," Grimm said not being able to stare into her eyes any longer.

"For the record could it be safe to say that the training you received as an MP before you became a patrolmen complemented your training as part of the Tactual Response Unit or TRU?" She asked.

"It couldn't have hurt," Grimm said not liking where this line of questions was taking them.

"I bring this up Officer Grimm," She said as if she could read his thoughts. "For in one of the suspects, the driver in fact, there were ten gunshot wounds found in his chest. The tightness and placement of the grouping suggests someone of level headedness and high accuracy. The suspect died of these wounds. Ballistic examined the suspect's wounds and bullet holes in the vehicle's windshield and found they came from a high powered rifle of 5.56 caliber. You were the only officer on sense to be armed with such a weapon correct?"

"That is correct," Grimm said his heart starting to beat quickly. Eris who was still inside her Pokéball could feel Grimm anxiety and this upset her. To know that her master was worried and upset made her upset as she wanted to jump out and protect him but she couldn't.

"For the record would you care to explain the events that lead to you firing at and hitting a suspect 10 times in the chest?" She asked her stare becoming even colder. "Start with after your arrival to the scene and the retrieval of your gear from the trunk of your curser."

"I was in position behind my own curser along with the other officers on scene," Grimm explained. "I heard the engine of the suspect's vehicle and made visual contact soon after. I then verified that it was the suspect's vehicle by confirming the lenses plate number." This was a lie he hadn't been able to read the plate number till after the shooting took place. "As the suspect vehicle approached our roadblock the driver made no effort to slow or stop. At the same time two passengers one in the front and one in the rear stuck out objects of their windows. With my specialized training I recognized the objects as firearms. I had time to duck behind my curser and warn the officers of the danger. Myself and the other officers started to receive automatic weapons fire from the direction of the suspect's vehicle. During this time of incoming fire one of the officers was wounded. Did Ballistics examine the wound in officer's leg as well and the wounds in the ones wounded at the Pokémon Center?"

"They did," She admitted.

"What did they find?" Grimm asked. "For the record." He added managing to keep the smirk off his face.

"That all the wounds were caused by a 45 caliber weapon," She explained with just a hint of a smile on her lips for less than half a second. "Which were directly matched to the suspect's weapons."

"Including the two officers that were killed in the line of duty?" Grimm asked feeling a little empowered as he was the one asking the questions now.

"Yes officer," She admitted that slightest of smiles staying for a full half of a second. "However this panel of inquiry is not about the death of those two officers. Now please continue your report...for the record." She added the last part with that smile.

"Shortly after the officer was wounded," Grimm explained as he recounted the events. "The incoming fire stopped, I do not know if it was due to the suspect's weapons being out of ammunition or malfunctions. After the fire stopped I returned to a crouching position behind my curser and could see the suspect's vehicle had gotten closer and still the driver made no effort to slow or stop and was coming right at us. Having just fired upon us and wounded an officer and seeing they had not intent of stopping. I reasoned they were going to try and run right through us possibly injuring or killing more officers. Upon reaching that conclusion I fired at the driver going to lethal force for they had responded with lethal force and I was answering in kind. I fired at the driver in an attempt to stop the vehicle. I did not fire at the engine block for I feared the rounds would not penetrate the engine block and stop the vehicle before it reached our position."

"And stop the vehicle you did," She said looking down at the written report. "Your actions caused the vehicle to slam into the concrete guard rail. Where the front passenger was ejected from the vehicle and was killed due to massive blunt force trauma. Please, for the record, describe what happened next." Grimm was starting to really hate that phase: for the record.

"The third suspect in the rear driver side of the vehicle got out," Grimm explained. "In his right hand was a firearm. He moved away from the wreck to the middle of the bridge. He seemed to be dazed and confused. We identified ourselves as police officers and ordered him to drop his weapon. At which time the suspect turned to face us and at which time we again ordered him to drop his weapon. He then raised his weapon and aim it at us, we fired at him in order to defend ourselves."

"Yes," She said consulting her file again. "Rounds of 9 millimeter and 12 gauge buck shot were found in the suspect. However a grouping of tightly placed rounds were found in the center of the suspect's chest. These rounds were of 5.56 caliber."

"The suspects responded with force and I answered in kind," Grimm explained looking her in the eye again. "I myself fired three rounds at the suspect on the bridge and ten at the driver a total of 13 rounds. The suspects fired how many rounds?" She didn't say anything but remained silent however that smile returned for a full second this time.

"Officer Adam R. Grimm," She said speaking slowly and clearly. "It is the finding of this panel of inquiry that you acted in accordance with escalation of force procedures. Upon this finding it is found that Officer Adam R. Grimm acted in self defense for himself and fellow officers. Officer Adam R. Grimm is no longer under investigation for his actions and part of the shooting that took place on the 17th of May." She reached up and turned the recorder off.

"Thank you ma'am," Grimm said his heart returning to normal. "Am I free to go?" He asked hoping he was that way he could drop Eris off at the kennel, change and go home for his shift had already ended.

"In a moment," She said her tone light and cheerful. She wore a kind smile as if a switch was flipped when she had turned the recorder off. "I have heard interesting things about you and your new partner. How you two found the large amount of illegal substance and missing child on your first day. How are you two getting along?"

"Just fine ma'am," Grimm said not knowing if that was a lie or not.

"Good," She said with a smile as she stood up and walked out from behind the desk. "Keep up the good work." She said as she extended her hand. "I expect great things from you two." She explained as Grimm shook her hand.

"Of course ma'am," Grimm said as he finished shaking her hand.

"You are dismissed officer," She said as she sat back behind Walker's desk. "Please send in officer Jacobs when you leave." Grimm didn't say anything as he turned to leave all to happy to leave the office. Once he stepped outside he saw the rest of the officers that had fired at the suspects, all expected the injured, one standing outside waiting.

"Jacobs you're up," Grimm said hooking a thumb over his shoulder pointing at the door. The older officer the one that had been armed with the shotgun nodded his head and he started to make his way over to the door. "Hey." Grimm said placing a hand on his chest causing him to stop and look at Grimm. "They don't want to rake anyone over the coals. Just make it seem like they're trying." Jacobs didn't say anything as he nodded his head before he walked into the office. Grimm walked over to the locker room and quickly found his locker. He opened it as he started to undress starting with his equipment belt taking his pistol from the holster the handcuffs and Eris's Pokéball off and setting them on a bench. He then hung up the belt on a hook inside the locker before he started to unbutton his uniform shirt.

After his uniform, to include his Kevlar vest was hanging neatly in his locker and he wore jeans and a t-shirt he shut and locked it. He then picked up his pistol and placed it into his holster that unlike his uniform sat in the small of his back and under his shirt as to conceal it. He then placed the handcuffs into a pouch on his belt next to his right hip. He picked up his backpack that he had thrown his book on Pokémon into and looped one of the straps around his right shoulder. The last thing he did was place his badge on to his belt near the front before he pulled his shirt over everything to conceal it. To Grimm there was no such thing as off duty, he was always a cop just in uniform or out of uniform. Now granted he wouldn't respond to calls or go on patrol while not in uniform, but if he saw something major going on he would resolve it. The last thing he did was pick up Eris's Pokéball before walking out of the locker room.

"Hey buddy," Grimm said as he walked up the officer at the front desk. "Where's the kennel?" The officer looked confused.

"Kennel?" He asked.

"Yeah," Grimm said growing impatient having just had to explain himself in front of a panel. "I'm part of the canine unit so where can I take my...partner?" Grimm asked him sighing on the last word.

"Oh," The other officer said as the finally understood. "No the kennel on sight is for Pokémon in training only. Once the Pokémon has been issued to an officer it is their responsibility the care and feeding. That's a reason they started going to Pokémon canines. Your are allotted an extra amount in your pay which is for their care."

"So I have to take her home with me?" Grimm asked becoming upset. This was quickly turning out to be the second worst day of his life the first being the night that caused him to truly hate Pokémon.

"You've got it now buddy," The officer said turning back to his magazine.

"Fucking great," Grimm muttered as he walked towards the front door. "Thanks." He said sarcastically to the officer as he walked out with a wave. As he walked down the street that was usually crowded with young trainers due to the approaching tournament. Most had their Pokémon out and were walking with them. This only put Grimm into a fouler mood then he was already in after he found out Eris was going to be living with him. He was still grumbling and lost in thought he didn't notice the teenager that was eyeing him and the Pokéball he still held in his right hand.

"Hey!" The teenager called after Grimm and hurried to caught up with him. "Hey wait up man." He said walking beside him. Grimm casted a sideways glance at the young man as he walked beside him.

"What?" Grimm grunted.

"You wanna battle?" The teenager asked hopefully his eyes seeming to gleam.

"Huh?" Grimm said confused.

"Do you want to battle Pokémon?" He asked pointing at the Pokéball in his hand.

"Oh," Grimm said in understanding. "No. I'm not a trainer." He explained shrinking the Pokéball down and placing it in his pocket.

"What?" The kid asked confused. "Oh I get it...you're just scared. Afraid a kid will beat your ass."

"I'm not a trainer," Grimm explained his voice strained to keep from shouting. "Now get loss."

"Come on chicken," The kid mocked as he started to cluck.

"Listen!" Grimm shouted as he threw out his arm in front of the kid his palm hitting the side of a building. At the same time he turned his body so he was squared with the kid as he was forced to turn to face Grimm to keep from getting hit by Grimm. He had pinned the kid to the side of the building without actually touching him, for if he did it could be considered assault, trapping the kid with his arm and body. "I am not a god damn trainer. I am a cop." He explained using his free hand to lift the bottom of his shirt up so he could see his badge to prove it. "Now get out of here before I arrest you for harassment of a police officer." Grimm growled jerking his head in a random direction. He then removed his arm to allow the teenager to slip away. Which he quickly did walking away from Grimm quickly only glancing over his shoulder once. Once he was gone Grimm started walk at a determined march that he kept up till he was back in his apartment.

Once inside he slammed the door shut before he threw his bag onto his worn couch. Taking the Pokéball out of his pocket he set it on his small table that was inside of his kitchen. Still pissed off he stormed to his bathroom where he took a shower before he change into shorts and a gray t-shirt. Feeling a little better he walked back into his living room/kitchen where he saw Eris's Pokéball sitting on the table. With a sigh he walked over to his backpack, opened it up and took out his recently bought book. He opened it as he plopped down onto his couch the springs squeaking in protest. Grimm started to flip through the pages till he found what he was looking for: _Pokéball._ He then started to trail down the page using his finger to keep his place till he reached the subcategory he wanted: _confinement. _He started to read the paragraph quickly.

_Although Pokéballs are built to house Pokémon for extremely long periods of time. It is a general conscience that it is best to keep Pokémon in their Pokéballs only as long as necessary. That way they do not come to recent or fear their Pokéball when it becomes necessary to confine them again. Your Pokémon coming to fear their Pokéball can be increased by using it as a form of punishment. Confining your Pokémon to their Pokéballs when they misbehave is an effective method but it should be used with care. As it greatly increases the chances for them to fear their Pokéball. This leading to them unwilling and even fighting to be placed inside once the time becomes necessary to do so._

Grimm sighed after he read the book as he looked at Eris's Pokéball sitting on the table. He then turned back to his book and quickly flipped through it till he found the Hs and then _Houndoom. _

_Houndoom: Type: Dark, Fire. Houndooms are fiercely loyal Pokémon once they bound with their trainer. However before they do they can be temperamental especially if captured while a Houndoom and not a Houndour *see Houndour page 76*. It is best to train a Houndoom separately of other Pokémon. Once a Houndoom bounds with their trainer it is best to then start to integrate them to the rest of their team. When training a trainer should be extremely carefully as a Houndoom's fire is produced by bacteria in its stomach. This being the case it gives it fire a foul smell and the burns it causes will never completely heal and leave a lasting pain. Their howl is also known to be feared by Pokémon and human a like their howl able to drive Pokémon back to their nests. These facts and their appearance leave most people to believe that Houndooms work and can communicate with the grim reaper. _

He lowered the book and turned to looked at the Pokéball again. 'Breaths fire and call talk to the reaper,' Grimm thought the irony about his last name was not lost on him. 'You might turn out to be alright.' Setting the book down but so not to lose his place he walked over to the table and picked up the Pokéball. He pressed the button causing the flash of light and then there she was sitting in her statue like stance on his kitchen floor.

"Alright," Grimm said sternly pointing down at her with a knife hand. "The ground rules. You will not bark, growl, howl, whine or breathe fire while inside of here. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Good. Now you are not allowed on any furniture. Also if you need to go to the bathroom just let me know by standing by the door do you understand that?" She nodded again. "Alright." Grimm said placing his hands on his hips. "So do you have to go." She nodded that she did but before Grimm could do anything she turned around and started walking down the short hallway passing his bedroom. "Hey where you going?" He demanded. She didn't say anything wanting to impress her master. She found the partially closed bathroom door and nudged it open with her nose. A moment later her claws were scraping against the tiled floor.

"Hey get back here," Grimm ordered as he stood in the hallway watching her disappear into his bathroom. "What are you doing?" He demanded as he slowly started to walk down the hallway. At the same time his hand going to the small off his back his fingers loosely closing around his pistol's grip. Partner or not he still didn't trust Pokémon. He stopped so he was just in front of the bathroom door that had swung partially shut again on its own. He pressed his right shoulder to the wall as his hand tighten around his pistol. "What are you doing in there?" He demanded. That was when he heard the sound, the sound of liquid being poured into a pool of liquid. Then the unmistakable sound of a toilet being flushed followed quickly by a muted thud as something jumped from a short height and landed on the floor.

The next thing he saw was Eris squeezing in-between the door and the frame. She walked out and sat on her haunches as she looked up at him. She seemed to smile as she opened her mouth to have her tongue hang out for a second before she closed it again. Grimm let out the breath he had been holding as he removed the hand from his pistol. He let his hands dangle at his sides as he stared at first Eris and then turned his head to peek into the bathroom. He quickly put the pieces together as he looked back to Eris.

"Did you just?..." He asked. She only nodded seeming even more pleased with herself. "Ok." He said walking closer to her. "I'm impressed." He admitted as he patted the top of her head, two simple taps careful of her horns. "Let's get you something to eat." He said forcing a smile not wanting her to know he was mad at her, well not directly at her. He turned and started to walk towards the kitchen again with her trotting behind happy to have made a good impression on her master. "Now I left your food in my curser." Grimm explained as he walked into the small kitchen and up to the refrigerator and pulled it open. "But I'm sure I can find something to your liking." He ducked to looked inside the frige filled with mostly take out boxes and pizza boxes the menu of a bachelor. Grimm pulled out a styrofoam box and opened it, it contained his leftovers from a bar-b-q restaurant three nights ago. Inside was a small portion of mashed potatoes, baked beans and pulled pork.

"This should be good enough for you," He said as he placed the opened box on the floor. "It was good enough for me anyway." She looked at the food that only humans had eaten a little unsure. "It's alright." Grimm reassured. "Eat." At the command she walked over to the box of food and started to eat slowly and neatly. He smiled as he thought she had better table manners then he did. Thinking she would be distracted for a while he thought now would be a good time to fiddle with his hobby. Grimm retreated to his room leaving her to finish her meal by herself. He took a seat at his small desk that was tucked away in a corner opposite of his closet. He turned on his computer as he took out a rather thick file from a locked desk drawer. Once his computer was booted up he logged onto the police criminal data base, him being a police officer giving him accesses. After he logged in he started his search. He went region wide to cover a much wider area.

_Missing Pokémon trainer, male, missing for a minimum of 24 hours._ He pressed search and a total 54 trainers for the entire region came up missing. They were missing as little as a day up to three months and that was just the males. Grimm sighed at the number knowing that at least some of them were already dead he had to narrow down the results. He added to his search. _Trainer suspected or convicted of Pokémon abuse or sexual assault._ This time 13 trainers came up. He brought up each of their files before he added one last refinement to his search. _Foul play suspected in trainer's disappearance. _Now this has been where he had been turning up empty when he had started this investigation a year ago. Although it was possible that not all the facts were known in a trainer's disappearance he could only go with what was known at the time. This night however one trainer's name remained. Grimm's heart started to beat quickly as he clicked on the name bringing up his case file. He started to read it quickly.

_Name: Reed, John, T. Age: 17 Gender: Male Pokémon License Number:064AFG6410 Missing since: 16th May Investigating Officer: Officer Williams._

_ Person was reported missing after another trainer *name withheld for legal reasons* found his camp sight abounded. Units were on scene within 15 minutes. First responding units found the campsite to indicate a sign of a struggle. F.R.U.s called for back up and started search and could find nothing but Pokémon tracks less than 300 feet from the campsite. *Note: Pokémon tracked matched to be a Blaziken which is not native to the region. This suggests that another trainer might have been nearby and is wanted for questing.* The search was called off after fours hours and a missing persons report was filled with the parents having been notified with the missing person still being a minor. *Note: The person's belonging to include their Pokémon was left behind leading investigating officer to think robbery was not the motive.* _

Grimm's heart started to really pound when he read that Blazikentracks had been found near the campsite. He was so engrossed in the report he didn't notice Eris as she walked into the room and sat watching Grimm as he sat at his computer. He clicked on a report that had been filed against Reed before he had gone missing.

_Name: Reed, John, T. Age: 16 Gender: Male Pokémon License Number:064AFG6410 Suspect accused of: Pokémon sexual assault Investigating Officer: Officer Thomas._

_ Trainer has been accused of sexually assaulting the Pokémon under his care. Complaint filed by * name withheld for legal reasons* Investigating officer made contact and suspect was taken down to the police station for questioning. Suspect was very corporative in answering questions. No evidence to support allocations made was found and everything was hear say against suspect. Suspect was released an hour after being brought in. *Note: The suspects entire team of Pokémon were female Pokémon. The suspect only has two badges despite having been a trainer since 10 years of age and it was determined through questioning that suspect didn't care about the league challenge and only battled to earn enough money. This led the investigating officer to believe the suspect had a different motive for training Pokémon but could not be proven.*_

Grimm printed off the reports and added them to his file since he was a perfect target from them. He looked at his file and at the last report of a male trainer also suspected for molesting his Pokémon that had gone missing with foul play being suspected. He was missing for two years right before Grimm had been assaulted and it matched their MO perfectly. After they had assaulted him he had made it his mission to find them and bring them to justice. They had been easy to track early on they were sloppy but what had sacred him was that they got better as they went along. Then after they had assaulted him they stopped for nearly two years.

"And it would appear they have started again," Grimm muttered to himself as he closed the file. He looked at his computer to see that Reed had gone mission over 100 miles from his city well out of his jurisdiction. He turned his computer off and turned to see Eris laying on the floor of his room head on her front paws eyes almost closed. "Tired?" He asked as he stood up and stretched his stiff back. She only yawned in response as she looked up at him the end of her tail moving happily. He looked at his watch it was 10:23 he had been reading reports for over three hours. "Well let's get to bed." She stood up then as she looked at him expectedly looking at his small bed. He then walked out of the room and into the kitchen where he filled a bowl with water. She followed him as he walked into the bathroom as he set the bowl on the bathroom floor. "Alright this is where you'll sleep." He explained as she walked into the bathroom and sat in the middle of the floor. "Have a goodnight." He said after the shut the door to keep her locked in.

She was a little taken back by this and confused. He feed her nice food but then locked her in a room to sleep? She was confused but she was also tired so she laid on the cold tiled floor resting her head on her paws again. 'Well at least he didn't but me in my ball,' She thought before she drifted off to sleep. Grimm meanwhile tucked himself under his blankets on his bed before he drifted off to sleep as well.


	6. Through the mill: part one

**It been a long time hasn't? I would like to apologize for this. The long wait was due to issues with my computer and then a three week field exercise in the middle of roughly nowhere. Also if this wasn't the story you'd hope I'd update I apologize for this as well. I usually try to work on different ones throughout the week to help from keep getting board with my own work. It was just when I started working on this chapter I found myself really enjoying it and harder and harder to work on anything else till it was done. Also it got a lot longer then what I thought this being the case I split it up into two halves. I hope you enjoy it and the length kind of makes up for the delay.**

"Fucking hypocrites!" Grimm shouted as he awoke sitting bolt upright in his bed. He was instantly awake as he started to pant his body covered in a cold and clammy sweat from the nightmare he had again. With a sigh he brought his hand to his forehead and held it there as he waited for his heart to slow. "I've got to stop going to bed somber." He muttered as he threw the blanket off of his lower half. This allowing him to swing his legs over the bed. He slowly stood up dropping his feet to the carpeted floor as he stretched his back. After he worked out the kinks in his back. He raised his arms above his head as high as they would go till he felt and heard a few small pops. Grimm let his arms fall to his sides and hang there loosely as he turned to look out his bedroom window. He saw the dull blue light that spilled in through the narrow slits of the blinds. He slowly crossed the room to his nightstand and picked up his cell phone he left to charge overnight. He saw the time was 5:43 in the morning his alarm set to go off at 6. With a grunt he tossed the phone back onto the nightstand where it made a dull thump.

With a yawn he moved to his bedroom door pulled it open and stumbled groggily into hallway as he headed for the bathroom. Like every morning for as long as he could remember he had to relive himself rather badly. He opened the bathroom door wondering why it was closed in the first place but it was too early in the morning to solve that mystery. He stepped into the bathroom his feet coming in contact with cold tiled floor waking him up a little more. Grimm slowly and groggily made his way over to the shower and pulled the curtain back so he could turn on the water. As the water started to flow and patter against the floor of the shower he shut the curtain again as he let the water warm up. He then turned and squared up with the toilet the seat already raised and proceeded to relive himself sighing as he did so. Once he finished he flushed before pulling his boxers down and stepping out of them. He was now completely nude as he only slept in his underwear. He then turned to the shower and pulled the curtain open. He was about to step in one foot partially raised, but the toes not off the ground yet, when he felt the strange sensation of being watched.

With one hand still griping the curtain he turned around and that was when he saw his partner Eris. She was sitting in the corner by the bowl he had filled with water but was now empty. She sat in her trademarked statue like position looking up at him the tip of her tail lightly tapping the floor.

"Right," He sighed as he pulled the curtain close again but leaving the water running. He walked over to her and used the tips of his fingers to gently rub the top of her head for the briefest of seconds. "Morning." Grimm said as her tail moved a little faster and happily. He then bent down to pick up the bowl. "Let's get you something to eat huh?" He said as he straighten back up and walked out of the bathroom. He didn't bother getting dressed since this was his apartment and he was alone, well mostly. She followed behind him tail moving through the air as she looked up at him happy to be out of the tiny bathroom. Grimm lead her to the kitchen where he refilled the bowl and placed it on the kitchen floor. He then walked over to the refrigerator and pulled it open. The chilled air hitting his damp skin and causing him to shiver. He started to look through the various take home boxes till he spotted an untouched steak wrapped in plastic, a take home extra from one of Ramirez's bar-B-Qs. He pulled it out shutting the door and started to up wrap it. Once he had gotten the clear barrier off of it he sniffed it to ensure it hadn't turned. Before placing it on the plate and setting it next to the bowl filled with water. Eris had sat patiently as she waited for her master watching him intently.

"There you go eat," Grimm said as he stood back up. She trotted over and using her front paws to hold the steak down. She used her strong jaws to easily rip a piece of the steak off and start to chew it. "Ahh the breakfast steak the most important steak of the day." He said with a chuckle as he watched her eat for a second. She looked up at him as she chewed and would've smiled if her mouth wasn't full. She was glad that her master was a little looser and mellower in the morning. "Now don't get use to this." Grimm said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "This is just because I forgot your food in my cruiser because I didn't know you'd be staying with me. So after that steak is back to the kibble got it?" She nodded that she did before leaning down to bit off another piece of the grilled meat. "Good." Grimm said just before he walked out of the kitchen heading for the bathroom again. Once inside he looked himself away in the steam filled room. He sighed in pleasure as he stepped under the cascade of warm water. As Grimm started to wash himself Eris had just finished eating.

There was nothing left of the steak as she even licked the plate where it had sat. She then trotted over to the bowl filled with water and drank from it. Once done she looked around curious before she left the small kitchen. She was confused by her master. She feed her well and didn't keep her confined in her ball any longer then he had to. Yet she knew he didn't trust her and maybe didn't like her.

'No,' She thought. 'It's not that he doesn't like me. He doesn't like my kind.' She remembered what he had said to himself on the bridge after the shooting. She stepped on to the carpeted floor that connected the living room with the one bedroom and the bathroom. She started looking around the small apartment since she didn't get a chance to the other day. Plus she hopped she could find something that reveal something about his past to tell her why he hated her kind. She started in the living room but all that was there was a worn couch. A TV sitting on a simple stand and the small and scratched coffee table where the book on Pokémon still sat. Finding nothing in there she moved down the hallway heading towards his bedroom. Pass the closed bathroom door where she was still able to hear water running. She wandered into Grimm's bedroom, a room she had been in before but hadn't gotten a good look at. She walked pass his desk and computer. She paused only long enough to look longingly at his bed wondering what it would feel like to lie down on. However she knew better as something on the far wall caught her attention.

They were two framed pictures and they were the only two pictures in the entire apartment. Eris walked up to them and sat down in front of them looking up so she could see them clearly. The first one showed about a dozen men in a neat organized formation. The front row was kneeing on their right knee while the rest of them stood behind them. All of them were stoned faced as they stared at the camera hands behind their backs. They all wore the same uniform expect they weren't like what her master and trainer wore on duty. These were green, no that wasn't right she looked closer canting her head to the side. They were mostly green with splotches of brown and black mixed in. As she stared at the picture she was surprised to see her master standing in the back. Expect he was younger as he stared at the camera with an almost hatful glare. She turned to look at the picture hanging next to it this a close up of just her master and… She leaned in closer and tilted her head trying to make it out.

Her master was still wearing that unusual uniform and he was kneeing this time. However this time he was smiling into the camera and his eyes seemed to look brighter. 'Happier,' She thought. What had caused her to pause was he was joined by a strange creature that sat at his right side. It look a lot like her but it was all black and didn't have any kind of bands around it's body. It was like no Pokémon she had ever seen or heard about and what confused her more was that her master had placed a hand lovingly on its head. They both seemed happy as the creature's mouth was open allowing it's tongue to hang out. Seeing this only raised more questions than it answered. Plus she was a little hurt for she thought she had the distinct honor of being her master's first Pokémon.

"I see you met Shadow," A voice said suddenly, behind her. Eris quickly jerked her head around to see her master. He now had a towel around his waist and his skin was damp. He had come back into the room without alerting her and this surprised her. She turned to look back at the picture of her master and the creature that had been identified as 'Shadow'. "He was an all black German Sheppard." Grimm explained as she stared at the picture. "Back when we still used traditional canines since not that much was know about Pokémon at the time. He was a excellent dog, I trained him myself for drug and tracking. We became partners three months later." Grimm continued to explain not really sure why he was telling her all this. "I loved working with him and I think he liked working with me as well." At hearing that Eris turn to look up at her master just as he looked down at her, their eyes meeting.

'I wonder why you are still not working with him?' She thought slightly jealous at the German Sheppard know as Shadow.

"He was well trained," Grimm explained starting again suddenly looking straight ahead. "We pulled over a car on post for driving suspiciously. I asked the diver to step out he did and I thought it was going to be a routine bust. That's when Shadow started barking the sign that the driver had something on him that he wasn't supposed to. I was just starting to react when I took a right hook square to the jaw. I was knocked on my ass and my vision got blurry as I tried to figure out what the hell just happened. Next thing I know the driver took off on foot with Shadow still barking at him." Grimm paused and took a deep breath then. "That's when I fucked up. I told Shadow to sick him. He took off without a moment's hesitation and had closed the gap halfway by the time I got to my feet. I started after him myself but Shadow almost had him. I should have never sent him with me so far behind. He beat me to the suspect and acted just like how he was trained. Jumping up and biting his left wrist to pull him to the ground."

'That's how they trained me,' Eris thought happily. She was glad she had something in common with Shadow since her master held him in high regard.

"Expect he was trained too," Grimm explained his voice becoming cold. "He let Shadow bite his arm and he then lifted him up with Shadow still hanging on. Shadow wouldn't let go because he was trained not to. The suspect had stopped due to him and I was almost caught up. That's when the bastard shoved a knife into Shadow's throat like he had been trained, how to dispatch dogs. He didn't even kill Shadow it took him a whole minute to bleed out as I held him letting the suspect get away. Back up units caught him though. You want to know the best fucking part?" Grimm asked looking down to lock eyes with hers again.

'Yes,' She thought as she nodded her head a single time. She was very intrigued by her master seemingly sad tale. However he had said there was a 'best part' so maybe there was a happy ending after all.

"That reason he ran was because he had a joint on him," Grimm explained his eyes narrowing. "Less than half an ounce of pot. Still could've easily got him kicked out but it was a misdemeanor. He killed Shadow, my partner over that. Then the fucker wasn't even charged because he was the post commander's fuck up of a son. I protested saying not only did he have the joint on him but he assaulted a MP and killed a canine. They told me that he was going to be punished but off the record. You know what they gave him as 'punishment'? Two months extra duty and withheld a month of pay from him. Bastard should have been doing some hard time in Leavenworth but I digress. Around that time my contract was coming to an end and I wasn't going to re-up. I was sick of the bullshit double standards." Eris looked up at her master not really sure how to feel. His story reviled a little about his past but not what she wanted to know. It did kind of hint at his resentful nature though.

"Well let's get ready for work," Grimm said his voice taking on a lighter tone suddenly. He dropped his towel to the floor leaving it in the middle of the room. He walked to his dresser and started pulling clothes from it. A pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. While her master changed Eris walked out to the living room easily spotting her Pokéball. She carefully picked it up in her mouth and carried it into his bedroom. Just as he finished getting dressed by pulling his shirt on. She walked up to him and gently placed the ball near his feet.

"Eager to get going are we?" Grimm asked as he couldn't help but smile at her eagerness. She just looked up at him happily and wagged her tail. "Alright then." Grimm said as he pulled his backpack on that had his hygiene kit in it. "Get in." At the command Eris nudged the ball with her nose, just before she disappeared inside in a flash of bright light. He bent down, picked it up, shrink it and placed it into his pocket. It was an uneventful walk to the station since no one else was up and out that early. Once he reached the police station Grimm changed into his uniform. Storing his cloths and bag in his locker making sure to take Eris's Pokéball with him. He took one of the few remaining open seats in the briefing room.

"Morning," Ramirez said as he sat next to Grimm. Grimm just nodded and gave him a grunt in response. "What's the matter? Not enough beauty sleep?" Ramirez teased as he lightly shoved Grimm's shoulder. "Come on man its Friday."

"Morning," Grimm said in mock disgust. "Jesus you're perky this morning. You get laid last night or what?"

"Nah just glad to be alive and serving the community," Ramirez said with a cheesy smile.

"You know there is a special place in hell for people like you," Grimm explained. "Where you drown in your own steaming bullshit."

"Ahhh," Ramirez said shoving his arm a little harder. "I missed you too. Anyway it's my son's birthday today."

"Yeah that's right," Grimm said thoughtfully. "How old is he now?"

"Sixteen," Ramirez said his chest puffing up with pride. "Anyway we're having a family bar bee que tonight. You able to make it?"

"Yeah I should be able to make that," Grimm said then realized he didn't have a gift. "I didn't get him anything."

"Don't worry about it," Ramirez said with a wave of his hand. "Since this is his 16th the age we agreed we'd let him start training Pokémon. Me and the misses got him his starter. Cost a pretty penny too."

"What'd ya get 'em?" Grimm asked. "Not that Lucario he wanted? Jesus everyone wants those things."

"Yeah," Ramirez remarked with a short snort. "They do yet they're pretty rare at least around here. So if you do find 'em they're Arceus damn expensive. No we got him a Totodile."

"Oh ok," Grimm said with a smile pretending he knew what that was.

"So yeah that itself wasn't cheap," Ramirez explained. "So he doesn't really need too many more gifts the boy's spoiled already. Just bring your own Pokémon I'm sure he'd love to see it."

"Alright," Grimm said happy that nothing really had changed between him and his former partner. "Can do."

"You got a change of clothes here?" Ramirez asked hooking a thumb in the general direction of the locker rooms.

"Yep," Grimm said with a nod.

"Good you can ride there with me after our watch and I can give you a lift back to your place," Ramirez explained.

"Morning," Captain Walker said as he walking into the briefing room. The officers just grunted different greetings as Walker strolled to stand behind the podium. "Happy Friday." Again more grunts. "In that sprite I'll keep this short. As you know this weekend is the first round of the national tournament. Meaning we are going to have a surge of out of town trainers and tourist alike staying here for the three week long tournament. The opening ceremony is tonight so you can expect the bars to be full. This means a lot of noise complaints and disturbance calls for us. Also you can expect a lot of underage drinking and probably indecent exposure as teenagers are horny little buggers. The long and short of this is: it means extra portals this weekend to increase our presence. The ones lucky enough to still get this weekend off are going to be on call. Also the officers assigned to provide security to the arena your contact will be Sergeant Richardson. Now if no one has any questions let's get to work." The officers to include Grimm stood up to start shuffling out.

"Oh one more thing," Walker said causing all the officers to stay where they were. "Any members of TRU are to stay here for a brief. Sounds like you boys have a raid this morning. Aright dismissed." Grimm and a handful of other officers sat back down into their seats. As the rest of the officers shuffled out fighting with the other TRU members as they tried to get in.

"I'll see you after work," Ramirez said patting Grimm on the shoulder.

"Alright," Grimm said as he smiled looking forward to the good food and cold beer.

"Crack some skulls," Ramirez said as he walked out. "Oh and don't go being a hero."

"Never," Grimm said with a smirk. With that Ramirez walked out as the rest of the TRU members funneled in. All 20 members of the Tactical Response Unit were sitting in the briefing room but dressed in their beat uniforms.

"Morning gentlemen," Lieutenant Savage the commander of TRU said as he took Walker's position in the room. "We have a search and seizure warrant to execute this morning. The target is a suspected Pokémon mill the location is the old abandoned Comfort Hotel off the highway." As he talked a slide show started showing pictures of the hotel. "What was once a shelter for vagrants has become the stronghold and hideout for the Red Eyes gang. Local boys that were never really too much trouble. With the occasional mugging and vandalism charge being the most routy they ever got. They got most of their funding from selling dope so they were pretty small time. Now they've taken the building over by force and have set up a Pokémon mill." Savage paused as he let his eyes sweep around the room meeting as many eyes as he could.

"We believe they were recruited as local muscle by a more organized and well funded crime syndicate," Savage explained. "As you know Pokémon especially rare or desired Pokémon are worth quite a lot. This being the case, whoever set up the mill is making a lot of money from it. We've all seen this before the bigger fish pays the smaller fish to guard their operation. The Red Eyes gang is probably sitting real good. A place to live for free and paid rather well for doing nothing. Like the other raids they will fight tooth and nail not to give up their meal ticket. This means that there will probably be some shooting. Hopefully just a strung-out crack head that'll drop his piece the moment rounds wiz by his head. If not." Savage shrugged. "You know the R.O.E.s and escalation of force procedures. Any questions so far?"

"Yeah," An officer said somewhere behind Grimm. "Do the bastards have Pokémon? I mean do they have Pokémon they can or will use against us?"

"With the amount of money the Pokémon that are a part of the mill bring in. I doubt they will be used," Savage explained. "However some gang members might have personal Pokémon they will be willing to use against us. We're not really sure though."

"R.O.E.s for dealing with the Pokémon?" The officer asked.

"Just like if they were a human," Savage said as he crossed his arms. "If they attack you defend yourselves accordingly. Anything else?" Savage swept his eyes around the room. "Alright let's get to insertion and breach." A slide showing a bird's eye view of the hotel burned to life and stayed there. "There is a bill board that once told motorist on the highway where the hotel was. It's only about a 1000 yards from the hotel itself and offers a great vantage point for the west side. Angel, Hawk you'll be up there covering Alpha team as they breach."

"Roger," Angel said nodding his head a single time. He was the team's sniper and Hawk was his spotter.

"Now lucky for us that the building is only two stories," Savage explained. "With that being said it is still rather large for our small team. Not to mention there are plenty of rooms to search. Alpha team will breach along the west side. They will position themselves on the balconies for the rooms on the second floor. One team member per room that way we can clear nine rooms at once. Don't worry about being by yourself, it's a flash and clear so you should catch 'em with their pants down. If not…well that's why we have Angel."

"I'll save your ass," Angel said to no one in particular. A few officers chuckled.

"While Alpha moves fast and hard moving from the top on down. Bravo will be stacked up right here." Savage pointed to the front entrance on the north slide. "Bravo team is going to kick the front door in and roll hard and heavy. They'll have shields and they'll be heading towards the pool area where we believe the Pokémon are being held. Any questions?" Everyone held there peace most just wanted to get it done. "All right suit up, kit out and mount up. We roll out in 10 gentlemen." With that the slide show stopped as Savage strolled out. The rest of the officers filed out heading towards the locker room. Once inside Grimm quickly stripped off his beat uniform so he could change into his T.R.U. uniform.

Navy blue cargo pants and jacket that reminded him of his other uniform from his previous job. His shoes were treaded out for black steel toe boots he tucked his pants into. He strapped on his heavy body armor and helmet again. When he wasn't on patrol they remained in his locker instead of his trunk. This time he added black elbow and knee pads along with a balaclava. Grimm also added the ear piece and head mic to his radio. The mic sat just inches from his mouth under the balaclava. That way he could hear as well as communicate to fellow officers without having to key his radio. That last thing his slipped on was a pair of gloves, with extra padding on the finger tips and plastic over the knuckles. A trip to the station's gun cage filled his vest pouches with loaded magazines along with several flashbangs. He gripped his rifle tightly as he moved into the garage where the rest of the TRU members had gathered. All dressed the same expect a few had shotguns instead of rifles. Then two members were only armed with pistols but they carried the heavy bullet proof shields. Angel was easy to spot for instead of a helmet he wore a Navy blue ball cap and carried a scoped bolt action rifle. They had gathered next to two black and white painted pick-up trucks. There were two metal benches bolted to the bed on either side in both trucks. The department didn't have enough money to spend on the armored vans like an actual SWAT team would have.

"All right mount up," Savage said as he walked into the garage. He was suited up as well but didn't wear a helmet or balaclava. He was a commander in charge of leading the men and didn't kick in doors. Although he had served his time doing that as well. Grimm climbed into the back of one of the trucks with the rest of Alpha team. He sat on the uncomfortable bench his rifle pointed down resting between his legs. Once everyone of Alpha was loaded in two members shoved what had been dubbed the 'pirate ladder' into the back of their truck. It was nothing more than a steel ladder with two large hooks at the end used to climb through windows above ground level. Once all the members were in the back of either truck they rolled out of the garage lights flashing but no siren. The ride was mostly in silence partly because no one had anything to say. Mostly due to the wind whipping by the open truck bed as they drove down the highway made it impossible to hear.

The trucks took an exit and Grimm was able to read a faded bill board that said: Comfort Hotel EXIT NOW. The trucks instead of staying on the gently curving exit ramp turn and started straight down the grassy embankment. The ride became rough as the officers were bumped and jostled as they tried to remain sitting on the benches. The ride smoothed out again as they reached a grassy field and the trucks leveled off. One of the trucks peeled off and made a bee line for the base of the bill board tower. The truck stopped and two officers got out. Though he wasn't able to see them Grimm knew it was Angel and Hawk all the same. The truck Grimm rode in meanwhile was heading towards a building that seemed to have been put up in the middle of nowhere. The only other thing there, was a parking lot that grass and weeds grew up from numerous amounts of cracks. He could also see the grime and dirt caked windows of the hotel rooms getting steadily closer. As they got closer he could see the rust on the iron railings that made up the second story balconies. As well as the just as dirty sliding glass doors that lead into the rooms themselves.

"Shark bait position," The drive's voice crackled over their radios.

"You heard him!" Sergeant Peterson, Alpha team leader, shouted. "Rack 'em and stack 'em." There was a series of metallic clicks as the officers loaded their weapons and rode bolts forward. As well as pumped breaches open then quickly close again. With his weapon loaded Grimm gripped it with one hand. As he used his other to grip the handle that had been screwed into the top lip of the truck bed. After he gripped it he vaulted over the side swinging his legs up and over. His feet slammed into the side of the truck near the wheel well before they found the thin metal bar that had been welded to the side of the truck. Grimm was now hanging on the outside of the truck his feet on a bar about the same size of his thumb. All the rest of the officers were doing the same hanging off the side of the truck. As the ground beneath them moved by in a green blur.

"10 seconds," The driver informed them over the radio. Grimm reached up letting go of his rifle letting it hang by its sling. Using his now free hand he pulled his dark tinted ballistic goggles that were on top of his helmet down over his eyes. His hand returned to his rifle as his other gripped the handle tighter. The hotel only got closer and Grimm was able to see the chipping and peeling paint. The thought that anyone actually lived there applied him. Then again he wasn't a crack addicted gang banger that'd shoot his own grandmother for another fix. In fact the run down building probably still had water running to it. The power had been shut off long ago but that was easily fixed with a generator. This was probably living the high life compared to what they were use to, Grimm thought.

"Go! Go! Go!" The driver shouted suddenly interrupting Grimm's thoughts. He felt the truck start to slow just as it started to turn to avoid running into the building. At the same time Grimm let go of the handle as he pushed off with his legs. He landed in a crouch rifle pocketed to his shoulder as he scanned the area. With the officers inserted the truck quickly pulled a U turn and hurried to get out of sight. As not to alert the people inside of their presence. They would know soon enough but they didn't want them to know before they were in position. As the truck moved away the officers quickly formed tactual columns and moved along the side of the building. Each officer covering their sector with their weapon, scanning in short arcs. They reached the first balcony and Peterson held up a fist the line of officers coming to an abrupt stop. He then used his thumb to point as the balcony directly above them. The two officers that were burdened with ladder nodded as they lifted it up and hooked it to the railing.

"Reaper this one's yours," Peterson said pointing at Grimm. Who had stiffened at the use of his nick name. He hated it one it wasn't too clever and it also made him think the only thing he was good for was pulling triggers.

"Roger," Grimm said as he threw his rifle behind him so it lay loosely on his back. He mounted the ladder and climbed it quickly. The thin ladder starting to flex once he reached the middle even with the two officers holding it. Grimm reached the top and nimbly vaulted over landing in a muted half crouch. He had just pulled his rifle so he was holding it in front of himself. When the ladder unhooked itself and he could hear boots crunching on grass. He watched as the ladder was hooked to the balcony next to his. Then another TRU member climbed it to reach the balcony. Grimm moved so he pressed his left side to the building as he stood just inches from the sliding glass door. He made sure no part of his body was in front of it as not to give himself away or present a target to anyone inside. Grimm reached into a pouch and pulled out what looked like a small wad of puddy with a wire stuck into it. He bent down and carefully stuck it to the middle of the glass door near the bottom. It was a small breaching charge and when it went off it would blow out the glass and grant him entry.

"Reaper in position," Grimm radioed. He may have hated his nick name but it was how everyone knew him. With one hand still on his rifle he used his other to pull a flashbang from his vest. Using his thumb he pulled the pin from it but kept the spoon depressed to prevent it from arming. Grimm risked a look out across his balcony and saw the last member of his team reach his balcony as the others placed their own breaching charges and armed flashbangs. His heart started to pound the way it always did right before door kick. These were the moments he lived for. Kicking in a door, assaulting and arresting a criminal putting an end to their corrupt acts. It was one of the reasons he became a cop. As the members of Alpha got into position Bravo team was already waiting. They were stacked up in front of the boarded up double door that had once held glass that lead into the hotel's lobby. Four officers were lined up in front of the right door and five in front of the left. Each line headed by a member caring a thick black shield with _T.R.U._ written on the front. They too had placed breaching charges on the sheets of ply wood that prevented them from seeing into the lobby.

"This is Savage to all teams," Savage radioed to his men. "All teams check in."

"Alpha team in position," Peterson radioed.

"Bravo team in position," Sergeant Anderson radioed. He was the fifth officer on the left side.

"Angel cocked, locked and ready ta rock," Angel reported.

"This is Savage to all teams," Savage's voice coming in over all their radios. "Do it. Full breach."


	7. Through the mill: part two

**This is the second part of a two part chapter. I uploaded these at the same time so make sure you read the pervious chapter if you already haven't done so. Hope you enjoy or are enjoying it so far.**

Inside the abandoned hotel lobby sitting behind the front desk. Where guest use to check in, were two humans and a Pokémon. All three were unaware that there were cops right outside as they sat in folding chairs facing the boarded up front doors. The one sitting all the way to the left was a young man perhaps 26 or 27. He wore faded woodland camouflage cargo pants tucked into scuffed worked boots. A light Kevlar vest was strapped across his chest over a white undershirt. He also wore a warn black leather jacket that hung open and a red bandana was tied around his neck. A red sun bleach ball cap sat on top of his closely shaved head. The most note worthy thing about him however wasn't what he was wearing. There was a Kalashnikov assault rifle laying across his lap with spare magazines making bulges in the thigh pockets of his pants.

The human sitting in the chair next to him was much younger couldn't be older than 19. He was a major contrast to his partner. He wore no shoes and ripped, much too baggy shorts. A stained and raggedy, once white tank top was the only thing that protect his torso. A pistol was tucked into the front waist band of his shorts put no back up magazines were with it. Where his more well armed partner had tanned and relatively clean skin. His was pale, much too pale as he looked like he hadn't seen sunlight in ages. His skin was covered in grime and red patches, that were slowly becoming sores, where he had scratched it furiously. His head to was shaved but that was mostly because it had been falling out in clumps. His finger nails had all been bitten off by his nervures habit.

Sitting in the chair all the way to the right was a biped red and cream scaled Pokémon. The red being the majority of the color the cream only on its belly. Its sharp greens eyes were narrowed and its pointed face seemed to be prominently twisted into a frown. A tail was poked through the back of the chair a flame burning on the end of it. It's arms were folded across its chest its sharp claws resting on its elbows. Like the young kid there were even redder patches of scales that it had scratched raw. They were told they had a very important yet simple job. To stand watch and be on look out for revile gang members and cops. If they saw either they were to shoot first and ask questions later. All three were staring at the doors but only the well armed man was alert. As both the kid and Pokémon wore looks of boredom. This was made painfully clear to the older human as the kid let out an exaggerated sigh. The kid opened his mouth to say something. His partner shoot him a glare that would have caused anyone in their right mind to shut up.

"They don't pay us enough for this gig," The kid remarked as he kicked up his feet resting them on the counter as he leaned back in his chair.

"What?" His partner scoffed. He risked as quick glance over at the kid as he lounged in his chair.

"I said they don't pay us enough to babysit their 'prized' Pokémon," The kid said as if this explained everything. "I mean I haven't been able to afford a decent meal in a week."

"How is a thousand a week not enough?" He partner demanded twisting in his seat to face him. "Plus it's not like we work hard for it. They shacked us up here, gave us the hardware to protect it and on top of that, pay us quite well. We don't even handle...you know the breeding. Those creepy ass Sneasel do. All we have to do is take turns sitting in this lobby for six hour shifts."

"Yeah well it still isn't enough," The kid said as he pulled a metal box up from under the desk. It was the kind that locked, that someone might have keep a decent amount of money. He set it on the counter and opened it. He pulled out a small plastic baggy where several hard white clumps sat inside. The next thing to come out of the box was a homemade glass pipe. It's stem was straight one end ending in a slightly flared mouth piece. The other end had round bowl on the end. The bottom of the bowl was blackened and the top was open. The kid wasted no time placing one of the clumps into the bowl.

He brought the pipe to his lips parting them as he did so. This allowed his partner to see that he had very few teeth remaining and the ones that he did were stained yellow. He stuck the pipe into his mouth and clamped down on it tightly with what light teeth he did have. The Charmeleon moved its tail so the flame burning there was held under bowl the glass quickly heating it up. As it did the clump started to melt, the liquid it produced bubbling as it boiled. Once a milky cloud had formed in the pipe, after half the clump was dissolved, the Charmeloen removed his tail from it. The human drew in a deep breath drawing the smoke out of the bowl and up the pipe's stem before sucking it into his lungs.

"That's the stuff," The kid said in relief as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. His partner wrinkled his nose as he was forced to endure the smell of the younger man's habit.

"And you don't understand why you don't have enough money for food," The better armed man said with a sad shake of his head.

"Nope," The young man said left over smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Maybe because most of your money goes up in smoke you fucking addict," His partner sneered in disgust.

"Fuck you Jack," The kid said flipping him off. The kid was about to say something more when the Charmeleon tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over at the Pokémon and the large uncharacteristic puppy dog eyes it was giving him. "Oh right, sorry buddy." The kid said holding out his pipe. The Charmeleon almost ripped the pipe from the human's grasp as he smiled dumbly at his master. The fire Pokémon opened his own mouth showing just as bad teeth as his master's. He stuck the pipe into his mouth and clamped down tightly before holding his tail under it. The Pokémon held it under much longer then he did for his master. He waited till the entire clump was liquid then till that had been turned to smoke. The Charmeleon then sucked in all the smoke at once and held it as he lowered the pipe.

"Chaaaarrrrr," The Pokémon sighed happily quickly exhauling the smoke.

"There's the other half of your fucking problem," Jack scoffed. "That fucking crackhead you call a Pokémon. That motherfucker smokes more than you do." The Charmeleon's eyes narrowed as his stare became cold.

"Hey!" The kid said forcefully as he moved his feet to the floor sitting up straight. "You leave little Tweaker alone. He was my starter I've had him since I was ten." He then turned to the Charmeleon, Tweaker and started rubbing the top of his head gently. "Don't listen to what that asshole says. You were there for me no matter what. Even when my own fucking parents weren't." He started to use his other hand to scratch under the Pokémon's chin. This caused Tweaker to tilt his head up as he closed his eyes. At the same time his right foot started to thump quickly through the air as he hummed happily. "You like that? Yeah you like that don't you?" He started to rub and scratch faster Tweaker's foot moving faster as well. "Tell you what we can go fuck that Lopunny you like so much when we're done. That make you feel better? Huh?"

"Char," Tweaker said happily as he enjoyed his master's actions.

"We?" Jack asked not bothering to hide the disgust in his voice.

"Yeah," The kid said stopping his actions and turning to face Jack again. "It's the one perk we get with this job. Plus it's not like they're in a position to refuse."

" Arceus you're sick," Jack said the look of disgust on his face clearly evident. "I knew you were fucking sick I just didn't take you for a Poke fucker."

"You can't tell me you haven't looked at a Lopunny or a Gardevoir and thought what it would be like to stick your dick in one?" The kid asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I have never fucking thought that," Jack said in complete disgust. "In fact I think you can go an-"

Jack never got to finish his thought for there was a sharp and load bang as the plywood over the front door suddenly blew inward. The plywood hadn't even hit the ground yet when an object flew through the opening. It hit the front desk, bounced back a foot and rolled on the tiled floor before coming to rest in the middle of the lobby. The two humans and Pokémon had started to react as soon as the plywood had blown inward. Tweaker and his master both jumped to their feet and had squared up with the door. Then once the object had been thrown in they had tracked it with their eyes. Meanwhile Jack had dove to the ground behind the desk gripping his weapon tightly. He landed on the floor with a meaty thud and squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could. That was when the flashbang went off. When it did it bathed the lobby in a blinding brilliant light that blinded both Tweaker and the kid. Jack could still see the light flash even with his eyes closed and when he opened them he still saw spots. However he could still see for the most part but he had no protection for his ears as they rang. He shook his head in a futile effort to try and clear it.

"POLICE!" Was shouted by the two shield caring TRU members as they rushed in ducking behind the bullet proof metal. When they rushed in with the rest of Bravo team filling behind them. They could see Tweaker and his master standing behind the desk a look of shock on their faces and rubbing their eyes trying to see. "HANDS UP! POLICE!" The Pokémon and his master could barely hear them as their vision was just starting to return. Meanwhile Jack still lay on the floor out of the officer's line of sight. He still was barely able to hear them, they sounded like they were far away and under water, but he still could. Jack pulled his bandana up so it covered his nose and mouth. This would be his third police raid he had gone through since he became an enforcer when he turned 18. He took a deep breath as pulled the bolt halfway back on his automatic rifle to see a round chambered.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS UP!" The TRU members shouted. As they started to fan out keeping their weapons trained on the dazed Pokémon and his master. That was when Jack made his presence known. He had moved to a crouch and was leaning out the left side of the desk. He saw the officers as they moved into the lobby and knew he had to drive them back. That if he could keep them confirmed to the narrow doorway they had a chance. Jack snapped his weapon up just as an officer was turning to face him.

"GUN!" The officer shouted as he fired his shotgun at the mostly concealed Jack. The pellets hit a little too far right barring themselves in the thick wood of the desk. The officer hurried to pump his weapon as he started to side step trying to get out of the suspect's line of fire. Jack jerked his trigger back and held it back rounds spraying from the barrel of the assault rifle.

"Fuck you!" Jack shouted. He fought the recoil of the weapon as he tried to walk the rounds into the retreating officer. The officer was quicker through as he made it back through the door and out of Jack's line of fire. He quickly shifted his aim still not letting up on the trigger as he switched targets. However the police officers had started to react as well one of the shield carriers moving directly into Jack's line of fire to cover the rest of the team. Jack watched as his rounds hit and pock marked the shield but didn't go through the thick metal. Jack started to arm downwards meaning to hit the officer's boots that were sticking out from under the shield. Before he could make it his weapon stopped firing as the bolt locked on an empty magazine.

"Shit!" Jack swore as he saw the shield carrier bring his pistol up. He quickly ducked back behind the desk. Once he was behind the barrier he hear the snap of rounds passing through the air where he had just been. He ripped the empty magazine from the weapon and tossed it aside. He pulled a loaded magazine from his thigh pocket and shoved it in to the receiver. However the magazine didn't lock into place. Jack's weapon was a knock off and a cheaply made one at that, the magazines even more so. "Fuck!" Jack shouted as he tried to force the magazine in. By now more rounds started to fly towards Jack's position as the other officers turned their attention to him. The snap of pistols, the crack of rifles and the thundering boom of a shotgun. Who's pellets caused a chuck of the top section of desk to splinter and rain down on to Jack as he tried to get the magazine to fit into the weapon.

As the officers turned their attention to the armed suspect hiding behind the desk they momentarily forgot about the Pokémon and his master. Even though the effects of the flashbang had worn off the kid still watched. Even as the bullets started to fly he did nothing as he watched in stunned silence. It was when the shotgun splintered a section of desk and one of those splinters hit his chest harmlessly did he snapped out of it. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at his waistband and the pistol butt sticking out of it. He reached down trying to grab it but in his current start couldn't pull it out as the pistol's slide got stuck in the elastic waistband.

He looked down and added his other hand to hold his waistband as he tried to franticly jerk the pistol free. His actions catch the trained eye of one of the TRU officer as he turned to face the kid bringing his rifle to bear. With one last and powerful yank he finally managed to pull the pistol free. The momentum caused his hand to continue upwards till the barrel was pointed at the ceiling. As his hand flung upwards his head looked up just in time to catch the TRU member with shouldered rifle aiming squarely at him. His eyes grew even wider as they locked onto the end of the officer's barrel.

The TRU officer saw the skinny crackhead holding the weapon and didn't even think twice. He pulled the trigger twice sending a pair of rounds at the suspect. They punched two neat holes in his chest, the rounds easily passing through his dirty tank top. The rounds mushroomed as they passed through the kid's body so when they exploded out his back they left holes the size of quarters. The wall behind him was splattered with his blood as it finally stopped the high powered rifle rounds. The kid was rocked back as he fell heavily onto his ass behind the desk. As he hit the pistol slipped from his hand before he crumpled to his side and lay there unmoving. His mouth and eyes were still open as blood began to pool around his body. The TRU officer saw the suspect drop and was about to turn his attention to the suspect still hiding behind the desk when movement caught his eye.

It was Tweaker who had watched his master, and only friend killed before his eyes. He drew in a deep breath his chest puffing out. His eyes were narrowed into hatful slits as they locked onto the officer that had killed his master. He managed to suck in a little more air just as the officer was starting to turn towards him. The TRU member didn't know what the Pokémon was doing but the other shield caring member did. He had just enough time to step between the two placing the shield in front of himself and the fire Pokémon. He didn't have time to brace himself as a jet of fire exploded from the Pokémon's mouth and slammed into the shield. The brave TRU member was forced to take a step back from the sheer force of the Pokémon's attack. The shield carrier gritted his teeth and dug his heels in.

Or tried to as he was still forced to retreat due to the force and the heat of the flames. The officer who had been saved by the shield carrier tried to get a shot but couldn't see pass the flames. Then Tweaker had grown frustrated with not roasted his intended target had started to swing his head back and forth trying to bathe the officers in flames. This forced the other shield carrier to get involved to try and take some of the burden. The rest of the officers retreated behind them as they were forced to back up towards the door in fear of the constant and searing flames.

Jack who could see Tweaker pouring fire on the invading officers as well as feel the heat off the flames. He couldn't see the officers where he was but he didn't hear them shooting. In fact he could only hear the whooshing sound of the Chameleon's flamethrower. 'If that motherfucker pushes those pigs all the way back I'll take everything I said about him back,' Jack thought as he still fought with his weapon. 'If I live through this I'll buy the fucker all the crack he wants. I'll let him fuck all the Lopunnies he wants. Hell I'll let the bastard fuck my own sister.' With his promise only known to himself he pulled the faulty magazine from his weapon completely. With a yell he shoved it in as hard as he could. The metal of the magazine cut a thin but long gash in his hand. However this time the magazine clicked into place. Jack wasted no time racking the weapon as it made a metallic click-clack sound. Suddenly it got very quiet as the Chameleon ran out of air and was forced to stop his attack.

Tweaker started to quickly suck in more air to continue his attack. The TRU members were forced back as some even had to leave the lobby as they backed up. The two shield carrier now no longer felt the force of the Pokémon's flames rushed forward. They took aim with their pistols the best they could while still holding the now slightly glowing red shields. They fired at the Pokémon as it drew in more air. The slugs hit the Pokémon causing it to rock back on its feet. A small short burst of flame escaped its mouth as the air was forced out of it. The two pistol wielding officers fired again pushing the Pokémon back even more as the rounds slammed into it.

They fired again and again forcing the fire Pokémon back still it's back was against the wall. However the stubborn bastard refused to go down even after the two officers had emptied their pistols into it. Now as they both stopped to reload Tweaker tried to draw in another pained breath to finish what he had started. One of the officers that was forced back outside had made it back inside under the covering fire of the shield carriers. He shouldered and leveled his shotgun at the Pokémon. He fired, the weapon making a loud boom in the relatively quiet lobby. The steel pellets hitting the Chameleon center mass. The force of which lifting him off the ground a few inches slamming his back against the wall. Blood blossomed from the gaping wounds in its chest before it slowly slid down the wall and to the ground.

The sudden silence that followed the violent fire fight was deafening. It was so quiet that when the officer pumped his shotgun Jack was able to hear the spent plastic shell hit the ground. It made a sharp _tink _sound as the brass end hit first followed by a deeper but quieter _thunk _as the hollow plastic tube hit next. He then could hear booted feet moving and the clicking of weapons shifting. He knew that they had spread out and had his position locked down with over lapping fields of fire. He knew he was screwed then as he looked down at the now loaded weapon in his hands. He knew what was coming next and he had a difficult but simple choice to make. Prison or death.

"You behind the desk!" An officer shouted as he aimed his rifle at the now pock marked desk. "Come out slowly with your hands in the air! Do it now!" Jack's heart raced as he gripped his rifle with white knuckles. He couldn't go back to prison he just couldn't. Plus they'd pin him with attempted murder of a police officer. Which was an easy 25 years, no way he could do that kind of time. He took a deep breath that he was sure was going to be his last one. He jumped up, popping up behind the desk his weapon halfway shouldered already. He didn't even get to pull the trigger before the waiting officers opened fire. His lightweight Kevlar vest couldn't handle the sheer number of rounds that tore into his body. His body was rocked as rounds slammed into it before it slumped to the ground behind the desk. His blood now mixing with Tweaker's and his master's. The TRU team members moved in and cuffed each suspect, including Tweaker, as protocol dictated before moving further into the hotel.

At the same time Bravo had breached the front Alpha breached as well. Grimm ducked his head slightly by tucking his chin to his chest. The small breaching charge went off sounding like a muted gunshot. The glass of the balcony door shattered and fell to the ground. Without missing a beat Grimm tossed the flashbang in the spoon flying off as it traveled through the air. He heard it land with a muted thud as it hit the carpeted floor. He then heard something that brought a thin smile to his lips. A very confused and surprised "Shit!" just before the flashbang went off. He waited half a heartbeat before he rushed into the room with a shouldered rifle.

"Police!" Grimm shouted as he quickly scanned the room. There were two beds set against the wall opposite the balcony. Set along the same wall as the balcony door was a stand where a TV would have sat. To Grimm's right was a door that lead to the bathroom while to his left was a window he could see the billboard through. His attention however was on the man that was on the floor next to one of the beds. He was on all fours using the crock of his elbow to cover his eyes as he tried to figure out what the hell was happening. "Police!" Grimm shouted again as he moved in a high crouch keeping his weapon aimed at the suspect. The man looked over at Grimm partially opening one eye. He made as if to reach for something under the bed as his other hand went to cover his eyes to try and relive the burning in them.

"Don't fucking move!" Grimm shouted as he closed the gap. He placed a booted foot in the middle of the suspect's back, not very hard but enough to knock him to his belly. "Hands behind your back!" Grimm ordered as he pressed down harder with his foot trying to stop him from getting whatever was under the bed. It worked as the suspect placed his hands behind his back already crossing his wrists. He seemed to be familiar with the position that Grimm was asking him to get into. Grimm then knelt down so his right knee was pressing into his back firmly while his left pressed down on the back of his neck to ensure he couldn't move. When he was sure the suspect couldn't move he let go of his rifle letting it hang close to his body by the sling. His right hand reached up and pulled a flex cuff from his vest. Grimm used the over sized zip tie to cuff the suspect's hands behind his back. After he had cinched the cuffs tight he stood back up and turned meaning to leave the room and continue with the search. When he got to his feet that was when he was able to see the second suspect.

It was clear to Grimm then that he had been in the bathroom. He didn't know if he had hid in there when the glass had shattered. Or if he just so happened to be in there when the raid started and had waited. Either way he had been spared the blinding effect of the flashbang as he eyed Grimm with nothing short of pure hate. His mouth was twisted into a sneer as he aimed the sawed off shotgun at Grimm. Who's weapon was still hanging by its sling as he remained in a half crouch. He still was standing over the first suspect and had been standing up when he saw the second suspect. When he did his froze as the two stared at each other for half a second. That was when Grimm heard a loud crack just before he felt something slam into his chest. Grimm was knocked backwards as the pellets hit his chest as the suspect unloaded both barrels. As he flew backwards the air was knocked out of him as he heard and felt something crack in his chest. He didn't know if it was his ribs, the ceramic plate in his vest or both.

He landed hard on his back forcing any air that had remained in his lugs out. Grimm tried to draw in a breath but his body wouldn't let him. His mind started to panic as he thought he was dying as he tried to caught his breath. His head felt like it was underwater, he couldn't breathe, he saw black spots in his vision, it felt like his ears were full of a thick fluid and he could hear voices in his head. 'So this is what it's like to die,' Grimm thought more disappointed than anything. His body drew in a breath without him knowing it as disappointment replaced the panic. 'There's no light. They said there'd be a light.' Grimm was very upset with them although he couldn't remember who them was at the moment. That was when a shape impeded his vision and snapped him out of his self pity.

It was the snarling face of the other suspect as he looked down at Grimm. It was then that he realized that he wasn't dead. He then watched as the suspect snapped the shotgun open. The two smoking and spent shells ejecting from it atomically. He realized that he wasn't dead but he was going to be very soon if he didn't do something very soon. He tried to grab his own weapon but his arms refused to listen to him as they lay limply where they had landed on the floor. Grimm watched helplessly as the suspect started to fish around in a pouch that was attached to his belt. Grimm tired harder to move his arms put all he was able to do was twitch his fingers some. The suspect saw this and sneered again. He stomped down hard onto Grimm's wrist pinning it to the floor. All Grimm could do was weakly groan in pain as he watched the suspect pull out a pair of shotgun shells. He knew he was going to die for real then as the suspect fumbled with the shells trying to get them into the shotgun's breach.

Suddenly a red mist exploded from the suspect's chest as his eyes widened in shock. His head snapped up as he looked around for something. Grimm watched as first the shotgun fell from his hand then the shells as the strength left his body. The color was quickly draining from his face as his eyes started to glaze over. It seemed moving his head became harder as it tucked to his chest and his knees started to buckle.

"Where?" Was all he managed to croak out. As blood followed the words out of his mouth. A second blossom of red mist exploded from the suspect's chest as the second high powered rifle round slammed into him. Grimm watched as he collapsed to the ground the painful pressure finally gone from his wrist. He lay there a second longer as he tried to figure out what had just happened. The voices in his head started to grow steadily louder till Grimm was able to realize that it was his radio. He was able to make out Angel's voice.

"This is Angel one suspect down," His voice was hard and emotionless. "Officer down."

"Who?" Savage's voice come over the radio next, concerned.

"It's Grimm," Hawk's voice also filled with concern.

"This is Savage to Alpha team," Savage ordered via radio. "I need someone to get to Grimm's position and pull him out. Now!" Grimm tried to say something into his mic to let them know he was ok but all he did was cough. He continued to cough till he weakly managed to sit up his body finally able to move.

"I'm o(cough)k," Grimm said weakly. "I'm ok." He twisted at his waist feeling his chest want to lock up and quit on him.

"Grimm?" Savage asked surprised. "Are you sure you're ok?" That was when Grimm thought he actually didn't know for sure if he was. He quickly stuck his right hand under his vest and ran it all along his chest and stomach. It was still sore and hurt a little bit to be touched but he didn't feel any wet spots. Then when he pulled his hand away and looked at it, it came away clean.

"Yeah I'm good," Grimm said a little more firmly as the pain started to fade. "Vest stopped it."

"Can you continue on?" Savage asked his tone deathly serious.

"Yeah," Grimm said his voice almost back to normal. He slowly got to his feet working the kinks out of his arms and back careful of his sore chest. "I'm good to go."

"Alight it's your call officer," Savage said his voice back to the bark of command. "Alpha team continue with the search." Grimm gripped his rifle again as he cracked his neck. He looked down at the first suspect who was still subdued on the floor. Then over to the second suspect who's eyes stared up at him lifelessly as blood pooled under him. Grimm kicked the shotgun away from dead suspect before using his foot to roll him over onto his stomach. He then knelt down and flex cuffed his hands as well. He then peeked into the bathroom just to make sure no one else was hiding. As he left the bathroom he was looking at the window he could see the billboard from. He was also able to see the two neat bullet holes punched into the glass. 'I owe you one Angel,' Grimm thought as he turned away from the window. Satisfied that the room was now secure and both suspects were subdued Grimm moved to the door that lead to the hallway.

Grimm was able to hear the crash of doors being kicked in and shouts as fellow officers searched the other rooms. Feeling like he was falling behind Grimm yanked the door open and quickly stuck his head into the hallway to make sure it was clear. When he did he was able to see an officer already crouching at either end covering the rest of the team as they searched the rooms. He quickly crossed the hallway and squared up with the door that was right across the hall. Sure if there were any suspects in the room they could hear the TRU members as they raided the building. With that in the forefront of his mind Grimm knew he had to move fast to keep them from getting into defensible positions. He drew his leg back and planted a booted foot just to the left of the door handle. The thin and already rotting wood easily splintering as the door banged open. Grimm had been expecting to see at least two suspects already with weapons aimed at the door. That was why he rushed in clearing the fatal funnel as quickly as possible and side stepping to the right still aiming at the center of the room. He was not ready for what he actual saw inside that room.

There was one suspect and three Pokémon in the room but all had failed to notice Grimm even after he kicked the door in. The male suspect wore no cloths as he stood at the foot of one of the two beds. The room was just like the one Grimm had just left to include a door that lead to a balcony on the far wall. The suspect was holding one of the three Pokémon, of the three this one was different then the other two. It looked kind of like a fox with redish-brown fur that became a darker brown around it's paws. It had large brown eyes that were glazed over and a tiny black dot for a nose. The most interesting thing about its appearance was the tuff of orange hair on top of its head and the six orange tails. What had caused Grimm to momentary pause was the suspect has holding the Vulpix on it's back onto the bed. He was thrusting into her vigorously and forcefully a tiny squeaky 'pix' leaving the small Pokémon's mouth each time he did. The two other Pokémon were both the same kind. They had bluish-black fur, a gold mark in the center of its forehead and chest, sharp looking white claws and red eyes that matched the few fathers they had in lue of a tail and the one on their left ears. The two Sneasel were standing on the bed watching very intently.

"Police!" Grimm shouted as he snapped out of it. "Don't move!" The man stopped his actions as he looked over at Grimm with wide eyes. The two Sneasel looked over their eyes wide with fear as they grabbed onto each other. "Step away from the bed and place your hands on your head!" Grimm ordered aiming his rifle at the suspect. At the same time scanning the room with his eyes and keeping a close eye on the bathroom, who's door was already open. The man literally pulled himself away from the Vulpix the Pokémon giving off another small squeak. The man complied as he slowly backed away placing his hands on the back of his head. The Sneasel meanwhile had started to tremble out of freight. "Turn around!" Grimm ordered. "On your knees!" The man turned around and slowly got onto his knees his back facing Grimm. He moved quickly behind the suspect and pulling one arm down at a time flux cuffing the man's arms behind his back. "On your stomach!"

"Can I get dressed first?" The man asked as he looked at the rough carpet and then to his uncovered groin. Grimm who's chest was still very soar didn't respond. Instead he placed a boot on his bare back and pushed him onto his stomach.

"Don't fucking move," Grimm spat as he turned to check on the three Pokémon. The Vulpix had not moved and her eyes were still glazed over as she stared blankly at the ceiling. The two Sneasel still clung to each other tightly and when Grimm had looked over at them they had buried their faces in the other's chest. "It's alright." Grimm said. Trying to be as comforting as possible in full tactual gear with assault weapon. "I'm not going to hurt you." The two Pokémon looked over at Grimm shyly as he pointed his weapon at the floor since the suspect was subdued. They smiled shyly up at him their eyes big and bright as they glistened with tears. 'Poor things,' Grimm thought. 'Must be scared to death. God knows what that bastard did to them.' Grimm was about to leave and continue with the search when the two Sneasel's expressions changed. Their grins became mischievous and sinister as their eyes narrowed. Grimm saw this and had no time to react as they leapt at him claws out.

He didn't even have time to bring his hands up when they landed on him. One landed on his chest the other onto his face. Both latched on and started to claw and swipe at him furiously. The one on his chest couldn't do much as she clawed at his damaged body armor. The one gripping onto his had however scratched at anything she could. His neck, cheeks, parts of his head that weren't protected by his helmet. Grimm's only saving grace was his goggles and the thin fabric of the balaclava. Grimm stumbled backwards as he brought his arms up trying to pull the crazed Pokémon off of his face. As he stumbled backwards the back of his legs hit the suspect as he lay on the floor. Grimm fell backwards landing hard onto his ass and then his back as the two Sneasel still clawed at him. He managed to grab the Sneasel that was latched onto his face with both hands. Feeling Grimm's hands around her she dug her claws in and gripped his head even tighter.

Grimm let out a painful yell as he slowly pulled the Pokémon off of his face. As he did so the dug in claws scrapped his flesh as he pulled her off. Blood started to flow from the shallow gashes as his balaclava made it difficult for her to scratch his skin directly. With a painful grunt Grimm was finally able to pull her free from his face. He held her out as far as his arms would extend as she still slashed wildly at the air trying to get at Grimm. She keep that up till he placed a single hand around her throat and applied enough presser to slightly restrict her air intake. She immediately stopped as her hands when to Grimm's wrist and grabbed it loosely. Her eyes became wide as they pleaded with Grimm as she tried to wiggle out of his firm grip. He used his free hand to pull a flex cuff from his vest.

"Place your hands behind your back," Grimm growled his voice deathly serious. The Sneasel looked up at him with large innocent looking eyes. He was unconvinced though that was twice he had given a Pokémon the benefit of the doubt twice it had bit him in the ass. There was not going to be a third. "Do it now." Grimm ordered as he squeezed her throat a little tighter. She quickly placed her hands behind her back and Grimm cuffed her. He pulled it tight to make sure the small Pokémon couldn't slip out of them. As this happened the Sneasel on his chest was still clawing away at his body armor making no progress. Once he was done with Sneasel one he grabbed Sneasel two by the neck. He cuffed her as well and placed them on their stomachs on the floor next to the suspect.

Grimm was about to get to his feet had even propped himself on his elbows when the third Pokémon jumped him. The Vulpix also landing on his chest and knocking him to his back again. He was about to grab her by the neck as well when she started to lick his face rapidly. Although she couldn't really get at it due to the balaclava there were still patches of bare skin due to the Sneasel's claws. Grimm couldn't help but chuckle as every time she found skin it tickled.

"Stop it," Grimm chuckled as he gently pushed her away. She worked past his arm and started to lick his face again. "Come on, cut it out." Grimm said still laughing. He wanted to get her off of him but she hadn't really given him a reason to be violent like the Sneasel had. Just when he was about to push her off again she suddenly stopped. She flopped down onto her back right on the center of his chest. Her tails tickling under his chin as she spread her paws as far out as they would go. She lifted her head up and looked at Grimm with pleading eyes. 'She's asking for something,' Grimm thought as he stared into her large eyes. 'But what?' Having messed around enough he started to slowly stand up thinking she would jump off of him then. Instead however she remained in that position until Grimm was almost completely standing up and she finally slide off.

Once on his feet the Vulpix jumped up and grabbed onto his right leg. She hugged it tightly as she looked up at him with those big pleading eyes. She was begging for something, food, water, rescue Grimm wasn't sure. He started to shake his leg trying to get her to let go but she refused as she still begged with her eyes. Seeing it wasn't working Grimm lowered his leg to floor again. He was busy trying to think how he could get her off without hurting her when she started to grind herself against his leg. Grimm looked down at her confused as her expression seemed even more desperate. He only became more confused when he felt a little bit of moister soak through his pants and onto his leg. His eyes then widened in disgust.

"Ahhh son of a bitch," Grimm swore as he tried to shake her off again. 'She pissed on me,' He thought disgusted. He was about to reach down and forcefully pull her off when he heard a voice over his radio.

"This is Savage to all teams," The leader said over the radio. "We are clear all suspects in custody. Mill operations located and secured. All officers lead any suspects in custody outside and regroup. CSI already on scene and waiting to start evidence collection." Grimm sighed as he looked down at the Vulpix that was still grinding against his leg. Knowing he didn't have time to deal with it he walked over to the suspect and grabbed him by the elbow.

"On your feet," Grimm ordered as he yanked him up. Grimm got a lot of strange looks from fellow officers as he lead a naked suspect and two hand cuffed Pokémon down the hallway with a third Pokémon hanging onto his leg. He walked with a limp to do this and it was steadily pissing him off. Once outside plain uniformed officers took the suspect and lead him over to where the rest of the suspects were waiting. Since Grimm had been inside a dozen squad cars had showed up their lights flashing as officers hurried around to search suspects and the hotel. Now that it had been made safe by the TRU officers. Grimm was sitting in the back of an ambulance his armor and shirt off as a paramedic looked at his chest. He had also removed his helmet and balaclava. He was busy holding a gauze pad to the deepest cut on his face as the Vulpix still clung tightly to his leg still begging.

"Owe," Grimm hissed in pain as the medic touched a tender spot on his chest.

"Sorry," The medic said.

"So what's the damage?" Grimm asked as he looked down at his chest. He couldn't see anything obviously wrong expect for the bruises that had formed.

"Well," The medic said as he stood back up. "You're extremely lucky. A few bruised ribs is it. Though the plate in your vest is cracked and useless now."

"So am I cleared for duty?" Grimm asked.

"I would advise against it," The medic scoffed.

"Look," Grimm said his eyes narrowed. He was having a very bad day. "Can I go back to work or not. Finish my day out on patrol?" The medic sighed.

"I guess you could," He said relenting.

"Good," Grimm said as he removed the gauze from his cheek.

"Arceus," Savage said as he walked up to Grimm. "It looks like you've been through the ringer."

"You should see the other guys," Grimm said with a weak smile.

"You alright officer?" Savage asked.

"Yeah I can still finish my shift," Grimm said with a wave of his hand. "It's just a patrol." Savage looked over at the medic who nodded.

"Who's your friend?" Savage asked as he pointed at the Vulpix.

"Don't know," Grimm said as he looked down at her. She was still begging Grimm for something. "She won't let go. I think she wants something, but I don't know what. Plus I've never seen starving Pokémon be this desperate." Savage sighed sadly when Grimm said that.

"She wants you to fuck her," Savage said sadly shaking his head.

"What?" Grimm demanded looking up at his leader. He didn't say anything but tossed a small clear evidence bag into Grimm's lap. He picked it up and looked at it holding it close to his face. Inside was a yellow powder that Grimm had never seen before. "What is it?" Grimm asked confused.

"Lemon dust," Savage explained as Grimm looked back up at him. "New illegal synthetic drug. An extremely potent aphrodisiac mixed with a kind of Ecstasy compound. It's designed only and especially for Pokémon. Makes it so all they want to do is eat and mate. That shit is so strong they don't care what they do it with. Prefect for running a mill."

"How long till it wears off?" Grimm asked as he looked at the Vulpix realizing the moister on his leg wasn't piss.

"That's the fucked up part," Savage explained his voice barely hiding the disgust in it. "It doesn't. After the first dose and after they do the deed. Their bodies and minds become addicted to the chemicals that are released during sex. They only need one dose and all they'll want to do is fuck all the time. We've heard of this shit but none of it had popped up here till today."

"Jesus," Was all Grimm could say. Savage looked confused and was about to say something when Grimm tossed him the baggy back. "So what do I do about her? And what about the rest of the Pokémon they had here?" Savage didn't say anything but pulled a Pokéball from his belt and tapped it to the Vulpix sealing her inside.

"We don't know," Savage said just as sadly. "These bastards wanted to make sure they could control the Pokémon. It's not like we can flush out their systems since they're addicted to something their body produces naturally We'll take them to the Pokémon center see if there is anything they can do. If not they'll have to be euthanized."

"What?" Grimm asked shocked. Savage looked at him sadly.

"I know it's wrong," Savage explained. "But it's all we can do if we can't cure them. It's not like we can release them back to the wild. They wanted these Pokémon to be dependent on people and that's what they got. The sick fucks."

"Yeah," Grimm said as he knew Savage was right.

"See you back at the station," Savage said as he started to walk away. "You'll feel better after a shower and a meal." Grimm watched him go. He had been hungry, extremely before but now didn't have much of an appetite.


	8. The Trader's Club

Eris sat in the backseat of the police cruiser eating her Pokémon food bowl her master had gotten her. It wasn't bad tasting but it wasn't nearly as good as the left overs had been fed before. Not that she was complaining she was just happy her master was alive. Despite being in her Pokéball she was well aware of Grimm's close call to death. She took a break from eating to look up at her master. He was seating in the driver's seat an untouched hamburger in the seat next to him. She hadn't known him long but she could tell something was wrong. This was only made clearer as he stared thoughtful out of the windshield watching traffic pass by the parking lot Grimm had parked so the two could eat lunch. Every now and then a car would see Grimm's parked cruiser and would quickly slow down as not to get pulled over for speeding. Not that Grimm cared as he didn't even notice. Eris saw the way her master was staring and the fact he wasn't eating and was getting concerned. She wished she could just speak to him and ask him what was wrong. She sat up straighter and was about to do something she was trained not to do: Whine. Hoping that he'd get the point and open up or at least eat. However Grimm beat her to the punch.

"You know why I became a cop?" Grimm asked suddenly as he still stared out the windshield. Eris remained silent for she couldn't answer though she wished she could. "You'd laugh if you could." Grimm chuckled himself a short bitter laugh. "I believed that good should beat the bad. That good should triumph over evil. That right should always win over wrong. Simply put I wanted to be a good guy and help people, that's why I do what I do. That way I can help stop the bad people in the world. I know how cheesy and stupid that sounds but it's true. Even when I was young I knew the difference between right and wrong and I wanted to help, or at least I thought I knew. The one thing they don't tell you is that you'll arrest criminals sure but you also see some of the darkest sides of humanity. You live in a little bubble of ignorance of what humans are truly capable of. Every once in a while it's popped by something you see in the news or read somewhere. When I became a cop that bubble was burst in the first week. Then it was never allowed to truly form for how often you have to deal with scum." Grimm paused as he looked out the windshield blankly.

"Don't get me wrong," He continued to explain. "Not everyone and their crime is that bad. Then there are the people that are truly sorry for what they've done. I'm ok with that if they honestly feel bad about what they've done. Somethings are unforgiveable though. What causes me to hate this job is seeing all the people that don't show the slightest remorse for what they've done. Hell there have been plenty of people that have been actually proud of what they've done. Murders more than happy to tell you all the people they've killed. God this one guy even bragged about the people he killed, ones we never found. Humanity, fucking humanity. Then it's not enough we have to drag others to hell with us. Innocent beings just like what I saw earlier today." Grimm sighed deeply as he turned to look at Eris. "Look about us I don't hate or dislike you. I know I've acted like an asshole it's just…I wasn't happy I didn't have a choice in this matter. I had a…real….really bad experience with Pokémon."

'Really what happened?' Eris thought. 'Does it have something to do with the marks on his face?' Grimm had subconsciously started to rub his scar as he always did when he thought of them.

"It was my fault," Grimm explained his eyes starting to cloud as he seemed to look though Eris. "I never should've-"

"Dispatch to unit seven three," The dispatcher said over the radio. Interrupting Grimm and snapping him out of his flashback.

"This is unit seven three go ahead dispatch," Grimm said into the mic after he had picked it up. Since Grimm's last cruiser had been shot up they had given him and new one with a new number while the old one was repaired.

"Canine assistance requested in the search of a missing Pokémon," The dispatcher explained. "Location is the Trader's Club off of Main Street." Grimm's eyes narrowed when he heard the name of that despicable place.

"Uh dispatch," Grimm said trying to think of an excuse. "Could a different canine unit assist?"

"Negative unit seven three," The dispatcher informed him. "Your presence has been specifically requested and approved by the commander. Your person of contact will be Roman Escobedo."

"Understood," Grimm said with a heavily sigh. Despite how much he may hate Roman and that 'business' it wasn't in him to go against orders. "Unit seven three responding." With that Grimm hung up the mic and started the engine. Eris sat back as Grimm started to drive going a little under the speed limit and being sure to come to a complete stop at all traffic signals. Eris couldn't help but wonder about this place they were going that her master was clearly in no hurry to get to. She moved so she was able to look out the window and soon, sooner than Grimm would have liked he turned into a large and partially filled parking lot. He parked in front of a large two story building which many neon signs were attached. They weren't on due to the fact that it was daylight but at night they ensured no one driving by would be able to miss it. The few windows the building had were tinted black making it impossible to see inside. The only lit neon sigh hung right above the glass double doors, also tinted black. It stated this was the Trader's Club and that it was always opened.

Eris was staring at the impressive building in awe and was only snapped out of it when her door suddenly opened. She snapped her head around to see Grimm standing outside holding the door open with one hand and her leash in the other. She had been gawking at the building and hadn't heard him get out. She quickly jumped down landing nimbly on the pavement as Grimm shut the door behind her. She sat on the ground as he hooked the leash to her collar. Once he was done he patted her side gently.

"Well let's get this over with," Grimm said as he started to walk towards the front door Eris trotting beside him. When they reached it he held it open for her before going inside himself. They had walked into a kind of reception area that was dimly lit. There was a maze of velvet ropes that were meant to zig zag visitors in a way to get the most amount of people into space. The maze would move them towards an entrance that an intimating looking Pokémon stood in front of. It was very muscular looking and had thick looking gray skin. It had three brown ridges on top of its head and red eyes. The Machoke stood in front of the doorway with crossed arms baring anyone from entering. There was a sign above his head that informed guests that the lounge and club didn't open till 7pm but the trading services were always open. Also no one under the age of 21 was allowed in the bar area. There were several people sitting in chairs along a side facing the doorway. All were male and of various ages. The youngest couldn't be more than 16 the oldest in his early 30s. They sat waiting to be called up to a desk to be helped. When they saw the police officer all of them became nervous none daring to make eye contact as most shifted around nervously in their chairs. In fact the kid got out of his chair his face very red with embarrassment and walked out.

Grimm gave all the people sitting in the lobby a stern and disappointed look before he made his way towards the desk Eris right beside him. There was a Pokémon sitting behind it as well busy typing on a computer. Unlike the one that guarded the door this one was very feminine looking. It had green hair, thin arms, small hands and frail looking body. A red horn was sticking out of her chest. Grimm approached the Gardevoir stopping just in front of the desk. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"Hello Adam," She said in a soft feminine voice. She stopped to turn to face Grimm and smiled a small polite smile.

'That's Officer Grimm,' Grimm thought bitterly never being overly fond of his first name. 'How'd she even know my name?'

"Oh my apologies Officer Grimm," She said in a sincere sounding voice.

'What?' Grimm thought confused. 'How'd she?' Then his eyes narrowed in realization. 'Right Pokémon can read minds.'

"Not all Pokémon Officer Grimm," She said with a soft giggle.

'I don't fucking like anything in my fucking head,' Grimm thought, quickly forgetting she could hear that as well.

"My apologies again," She said in that same sincere voice with that same polite smile. "It's just Mr. Roman likes us to use our ability to talk to first time costumers as if we know them. It breaks the ice and puts them at ease he says."

"Well I'm not a costumer," Grimm said sternly.

"I know, just force of habit," She said with a smile as she giggled again.

"I'm here to see," Grimm started wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Mr. Roman," The Gardevoir said. "Please fellow me he's expecting you." She got to her feet and started walking towards the door guarded by the Machoke. The impressive Pokémon stepped aside wordlessly allowing her to pass. Grimm shot one more glare towards the people sitting in the chairs. He shook his head sadly a single time before following the Gardevoir through the door. Once Grimm and Eris was through the Mahcoke stepped back in front of the door blocking it again. Eris looked around the large space in awe as the inside was even more impressive than the outside. There was a large bar with empty stools along an entire wall, bottles of different liquors stacked on shelves behind it. Another Pokémon stood behind the bar cleaning both the bar top and glasses at the same time. It looked a lot like the other Pokémon that guarded the door expect it had four arms instead of just two. What also set it apart was that it was wearing a white button down dress shirt with four shelves, black tie and black vest. It didn't even look up as it would clean and stack glasses with one set of arms while the other set polished the wooden bar top.

Along all the other walls were tables, booths and couches offering many choices to sit comfortably. More Machamps were hard at work clean tables and vacuuming the carpeted floor. Some were busy setting up chairs next to the tables. The center of the large room was empty the space reserved for a large dance floor that a Machoke was hard at work running a buffer over. Both Grimm and Eris were looking around in awe of the lounge. So much so Grimm almost didn't see the other Pokémon. However at the last second he did and was able to avoid bumping into her. It was bipedal, shorter then him and was dark blue with lighter blue spots on its knees and elbows. It had webbed feet and hands. A large pink tongue was wrapped around her neck like a scarf that hid her mouth. Grimm was able to move to the side just enough to miss the Greninja. The two locked eyes for half a second as they turned to look at each other as they passed. That was when she slipped him the smoothest and suggestive wink he had ever seen in his life. Grimm was caught so off guard he continued to follow the Greninja with his head as she walked away swaying her hips as she walked.

Grimm quickly snapped his head forward again as a mild anger began to build in him. It wasn't just at himself for staring at her, it was that wink. That wink had said: 'I know your secret but don't worry it's safe with me.' That's what had pissed Grimm off for he knew she didn't know, didn't know shit. In fact he was about to call her out on it. He was about ready to turn around and shout: 'you don't know, you don't know nothing!'. He quickly shook his head to clear it as he realized how ridiculous he was being. He knew he had to get out of there sooner rather than later for the place was making him edgy. The Gardevoir lead them to a set of stairs and up them to the second level of the lounge. There were more tables and couches that encircled the balcony which looked down over the dance floor. She led them to a metal door tucked away in a corner. The sign said manager and them right below it private. She stopped in front of the door forcing Grimm and Eris to as well as she knocked on the door.

"Enter," A voice with a slight accent said from the other side. She pulled the door open and gestured Grimm and Eris inside. Grimm stepped into the office and looked around quickly. There was a large desk that a man sat behind with a bookshelf behind it. Along one wall were floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the dance floor. In one corner was a small table which glasses sat and a few bottles of amber colored liquid. There was also a plush couch and coffee table on the wall opposite the windows. The man sitting behind the desk was busy writing something on a piece of paper. He had perfectly tanned skin and neatly combed black hair that was starting to gray at the temples. He wore a spotless and freshly pressed white suit with a light blue vest, tie and handkerchief sticking out of the jacket's breast pocket. On his left wrist was a gold watch and a gold ring was on his pointer finger on his right hand. He looked up at Grimm and smiled showing a set of prefect and very white teeth.

"Ah Mr. Grimm nice to finally meet you," The man said in a smooth voice.

"Officer Grimm," Grimm said curtly.

"Of course," The man said with an even wider smile.

"Do you require anything else Mr. Roman?" The Gardevoir asked still holding the door.

"No thank you my dear," Roman said still with the smile. "You may take your leave now." He then turned back to Grimm as he got gracefully to his feet. "I hope you don't mind but if you could have your." Roman paused as he pointed to Eris as he tried to think of the right word.

"Partner," Grimm said curtly. Eris looked up at Grimm then.

'He thinks of me as his partner,' She thought happily.

"Ah yes," Roman said. "If you'd be so kind as to have your partner wait outside. What we're about to discuss I would like to be just between the two of us, gentleman to gentleman." Grimm had been called many things in his life but never a gentleman and the idea caused him to smirk smugly. He then looked down at Eris with concern for he didn't want to leave her alone in a place this. Eris saw the concern her master had for her and while she was confused why it was there was happy it was. For it showed he cared at least a little bit.

"Don't worry officer," The Gardevoir said. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her. She'll stay right by me the whole time."

'Nothing better happen to her,' Grimm thought threateningly. 'If any of those sick fuckos even touch her I'm going to crack their skull then I'm coming after you.'

"I ensure officer nothing will happen," The Gardevoir said in that soothing voice. "There will be no need to 'crack skulls'." She said the last part with a giggle.

'Stop reading my fucking mind,' Grimm thought angrily his eyes narrowing.

'Stop thinking so loud then,' Her voice echoed around his head. Grimm only stared at her more as she winked at him.

"Come along sweetie," She said out loud beckoning for Eris to follow her. Eris turned to look up at Grimm looking for guidance.

"It's alright," Grimm assured. "But if anything happens, you bark and you bark loud. I'll be there as soon as I can. You got that?" She nodded before she followed the Gardevoir out of the office. Grimm watched as the door shut before turning to face Roman again as he still stood behind the desk.

"Please," Roman said pointing at the two chairs in front of his desk. Grimm sat down in the chair panting his feet firmly on the ground and crossing his arms. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No," Grimm said still being curt.

"Cigar then?" Roman asked as he opened a wooden box on his desk and pulled one out. Grimm shook his head. "Mind if I have one then?" Roman asked as he reached inside his jacket for his lighter. Seeing that Grimm's right hand instantly went for pistol. He stopped himself once he saw Roman pull out the gold Zippo lighter.

"Yes I do mind actually," Grimm said bluntly as he crossed his arms again. Roman's smile faulted for half a second before it returned. He sighed as he placed the cigar back in the box and re-pocketed the lighter.

"So Officer Grimm it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Roman said as he extended his hand. Grimm looked at his hand then back up to Roman staring him in the eyes his own narrowed.

"You'll have to excuse me," Grimm said. "I make it a point to not familiarize myself with pimps and I try to stay out of brothels." Roman looked taken back for half a second as he pulled his hand back. He then started to laugh a deep rich laugh, the laugh of a man that had nothing to fear. He still laughed as he sat in his chair again and looked at Grimm still with that smile on his face Grimm was quickly coming to hate.

"Ah officer," Roman said as he finished laughing. "Whatever gave you the idea that I run a brothel? I mean for one I don't have any people working for me. I just have my Pokémon help me run my club." He explained as he sat back in his chair a smug smile on his face as he folded his hands in front of him placing them on the desk. Grimm stared at him harshly. 'Alright we'll play this game,' He thought.

"You have to forgive me again," Grimm said. "But want am I do think when you pimp your Pokémon out for cash."

"I'm sorry I'm not following you," Roman said his smile still smug. He leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingertips together. "I do not 'pimp out' my beloved Pokémon I simply trade them."

"Right," Grimm said using all his will power not to roll his eyes. "You just trade them for a limited amount of time for cash."

"Is that what bothers you officer?" Roman said his smile growing wider and the slightest bit sinter for the slightest of moments. "I'm sure someone in your line of work is familiar with the laws in dealing with trading Pokémon."

"Indeed," Grimm said curtly his eyes never leaving Roman's.

"Then you know that the only thing the law requires when trading Pokémon is a 'one for one exchange," Roman explained calmly. "The one for one exchange is and I quote 'determined and agreed upon by the trading parties as what is a fair exchange'. There is nothing that says one could not sweeten the deal or ask for something with the exchange. This includes but not limited to monetary exchange."

"Expect you never receive another Pokémon in exchange," Grimm said gritting his teeth for half a second.

"Ah once again it is not required," Roman explained raising a single finger into the air. "If I determine that a fair 'one for one exchange' is giving one of my Pokémon for a sum of money and the other trading party agrees." Roman paused to shrug his shoulders. "Well then that is all the law requires isn't?"

"You loan your Pokémon you don't trade them," Grimm pointed out his jaw stiff. "Hourly might I add? What good is that going to do anyone to get a Pokémon for an hour or two?" Grimm demanded arching his eyes brow.

"The law for trading Pokémon states: 'there is no limit to the number of trades a person may take place in, as there is no limit for whom they trade with. As long as both parties agree to the one for one exchange. There shall also be no limit for which a person must retain ownership of a Pokémon before it can be traded again," Roman explained smugly. "So when I trade my Pokémon there is no law saying I have to give it to them for any amount of time."

"Yeah but when they give you the Pokémon back they don't get their money back," Grimm explained. "Doesn't sound like a fair 'one for one' exchange to me."

"You don't miss a beat do you officer," Roman said with an amused smile. "However the law also states: 'The full parameters for which an exchange is to take place or therefor after is agreed upon by both parties before the exchange takes place. As long as both parties agree they may be included in the one for one exchange'. So officer as long as I tell them that they have to return my Pokémon before they trade and they agree then this must return it regardless if they receive anything in return. Don't worry I make sure to get all my exchanges in writing in the form of legal binding contracts. The beauty of Pokémon is you only have to have a license to sign any paper work in regards to them." Grimm stared coldly at Roman for several seconds.

"You never answered my question," Grimm said tonelessly. "What good would it do anyone to get a Pokémon for a few hours? Plus the only Pokémon you trade are female. To me they sounds a lot like prostitutes despite what the laws on trading say."

"Valid points officer but you have to understand my business," Roman said calmly not the least bit bothered by Grimm's cold stare. "See what my customers get for their money is any Pokémon I currently own and is available. That way they could get a type advantage against a gym leader so they can win a badge or a match against a tough opponent such as a reveal. As I'm sure you're well aware most Pokémon battles only last several minutes so an hour or two is all they need. As for the Pokémon I trade only being female." He shrugged. "I guess I'm just blessed to capture mostly females. Then the males I do have I need working here at the club to keep it running smoothly."

"You have a lot more Pokémon then most trainers. Including rare and not easy to come by Pokémon," Grimm pointed out. "Any trainer is only allowed six Pokémon on their person or living with them at any given time. The overflow must then be stored using the approved methods."

"That is unless a person has either their breeder's license or day care provider license," Roman explained. "I happen to have both and I'm allowed to keep as many Pokémon living with me as long as I have the means to take care of them. The living quarters here have been inspected many times and have been approved for the use of Pokémon to live in. As for my girls being well… girls that's nothing more than luck even if they are rare. Plus that's something that no one could prove otherwise."

"Expect the Pokémon you 'trade' never do any fighting," Grimm said playing his ace card he was keeping. "Treatment records for your Pokémon only show the yearly physicals and nothing more. It is hard to believe with how long you've been running your 'business' and how many 'trades' you do that your Pokémon never have to be treated for battle wounds. No matter how good they may or may not be."

"How did you come across this information?" Roman asked the amused smile returning to his face.

"Well when a rookie first joins the force and hears stories and rumors about a Pokémon brothel he gets a little curious," Grimm explained with a shrug. "He does a little research on his own and finds out what the business claims to be and do. Then they do more research to see who is telling the truth. Several first hand witnesses claim that while they were at the lounge of your club the 'tradable' Pokémon would dance with them in quote "suggestive manners". Plus several first time would be traders have claimed that they were even approached by your Pokémon so they could brag about their 'fighting' skills. To encourage them to 'trade'."

"I'm sorry officer I am not quite sure what you're getting at," Roman said calmly the smug smile returning. "Is dancing, even dancing with a Pokémon illegal?"

"No," Grimm admitted a bitter note on the end.

"As far as my Pokémon not being hurt in battle," Roman continued on. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess," Grimm admitted.

"Now hypothetically if someone were to have sexual intercourse with a Pokémon I traded them," Roman explained his eyes boring into Grimm's. "It's not illegal for a person to do that as long as it their Pokémon correct?"

"No it's not," Grimm admitted as he gritted his teeth briefly again.

"See," Roman said with a shrug. "While they have my Pokémon, however brief it may be, they can do whatever they like with it as long as it's not against the law. True I do encourage my girls to mingle with the people in the club, but I never force them to." When he said that Grimm's trained eye caught the brief hint of a wicked smile and gleam in his eye. "As for the club itself it just a place for people that love Pokémon to meet and have fun." He placed emphasis on the last word as he leaned back in his seat his smile smugger than ever.

'The cocky son of a bitch,' Grimm thought as the two stared each other down. 'He's all but admitted to it but keeps throwing the laws in my face that protect the bastard.'

"I hope you don't mind if we switch topics officer," Roman said as he opened a file that was on his desk. "You see, I to did my research. This is the start of your third year on the local police force correct?" Roman asked after consulting the file.

"Yes," Grimm said his eyes narrowing even more. "How'd yo-"

"Public record available to anyone that does a perfectly legal back ground check," Roman explained. "Now before that you were a military police officer for the army. Enlisted at 17." Grimm nodded clenching his jaw tightly. "Tell me, what was that like? What did you do and how'd it differ from what you do now?"

"What's this got to do with anything?" Grimm demanded beginning to realize he wasn't the one in control.

"Well I make it a point to get to know the people that work for me," Roman explained.

"Who the hell said I'm working for you?" Grimm demanded.

"Sorry my apologies officer," Roman said nonchalantly. "Just a slip of the tongue." His smug smile told Grimm it was anything but. "I just want to make sure you're the right person to take the case."

"What case?" Grimm asked getting tired of his games.

"In a minute officer please answer the question. I answer all of yours this would be our fair one for one exchange," Roman pointed out smiling that smug smile.

"Being an MP is like being a cop on the civilian side more or less," Grimm explained. "On base you do patrols, traffic stops, room searches, investigations as well as security details. A big difference is that we go overseas as well and continue to police our forces as well as the locals if need be. Also we received training in…more aggressive tactics and weapon systems."

"Like what?" Roman asked sounding interested. "Please explain."

"Look," Grimm said wanting to growl but keeping his tone professional. "I was called here to help look for a missing Pokémon. Not to talk about my past."

"Very well officer," Roman said. "I do believe we have wasted enough time. Now to get to the matter at hand." He pulled out another file and laid it on the desk. "This unfortunate matter involves one of my little Eevee girls." Roman explained as he pulled items out of the file. One of them was a photo which he slid across the desk so Grimm could see it. Grimm picked it up and looked at it closely. It showed a small fox like Pokémon with midnight black fur and bright red eyes. It also had a large but streamline tail and ears with a yellow strip on the tail and on each ear. There were more yellow rings on her legs and one on her forehead.

"More specifically little Cleo my Umbreon," Roman explained. Grimm couldn't help but smirk when he heard her name and saw her picture. Roman saw it right away. "Something amusing to you officer?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cleo," Grimm said setting the picture down and looking up at Roman. "Short for Cleopatra correct?" Roman nodded. "Cleopatra, the only female Egyptian Pharaoh, famed for her beauty. A fitting name for her because of the black fur and the gold rings on her body. She looks like she would belong in Egyptian lore."

"Impressive officer," Roman said the amused smile returning to his face. "An educated man something not normal found in the lower ranks of local law enforcement. Some knowledge like that one would expect to see from a detective not a beat cop."

"So she is the one missing correct?" Grimm asked not wanting to continue where that conversation was going.

"I'm sad to say she is," Roman said actually managing to look convincingly heartbroken. "She's one of my eight little Eevee girls. I got them when they were all Eevees they were some of my first Pokémon when I started this club. Each one of them evolving to a different one for which there are exactly eight can you image the odds officer? Then what most people don't know is that while Eevees and their evolutions are cute and look very feminine they are mostly males. So to get all eight females to evolve into each different evolution the odds are extremely high."

"I thought you just happen to get lucky with all your Pokémon being female," Grimm pointed out crossing his arms.

"Indeed I am I just want you to understand how special she is to me officer," Roman explained without missing a beat. "You see the nice young man I traded her to contract has come due and he has yet to return her. We tried to get in contact with him but it has failed. Part of the contract is he has to list an address for which he is staying at." Roman slide a sheet of paper over with information on it. It listed the young man's name, age, Pokémon license number and the location for which they were staying.

"If you know where he is then why do you need to involve the police?" Grimm asked after quickly reading over the paper.

"Why officer are you suggestion we take the law into our own hands?" Roman asked in almost convincing mock surprise. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. We never do that it wouldn't be legal for us to do so. What did you expect officer that we bash in his front door take the Pokémon away from him and break his knee caps like a bunch of thugs?" The smile Roman had told Grimm that he knew that was exactly what he thought. "Oh no we never involve ourselves in what should be official police business. Not when we have such outstand officers such as yourself on the force." The smug smile had returned to his face as he leaned back in his chair again.

'The son of a bitch,' Grimm thought. 'Not only does he run a brothel using legal Pokémon trading laws as loop holes but he uses the police as his personal lackeys and collection agents. The clever bastard is untouchable and uses the laws so he could never be seen as the bad guy. He's dirty as hell but knows how to stay clean and lets the police do his dirty work for him. Slimly motherfucker.'

"Any questions officer?" Roman asked.

"Yeah," Grimm said placing the picture and paper back into the file. "Why me? I was told I was especially requested for this 'case'." Roman smirked as placed a newspaper on his desk and flipped through the pages till he found the one he was looking for.

"It not as exciting a story as a Pokémon tournament," Roman explained tapping a small article complete with a photo above the block of text. "I still found it to be an interesting read." Grimm leaned to look closer at the article. He saw the title read _heroic cop due to receive commendation. _He was then shocked to see his graduation photo from the academy under the title. He quickly read a few lines from the article. _Police Officer Adam Grimm due to_ _receive commendation for his actions during the shootout on the 11__th__ street bridge. Where he took down two heavily armed suspects single handily. Earlier that same day he was the one that found a lost boy and was able to reunite him with his mother. _Grimm stopped reading the article when he saw that. He didn't even know he was going to be getting a commendation.

"So you see officer I saw you were good at finding missing persons," Roman explained. "Plus with your outstanding record I thought you'd be the perfect person to rescue my poor little Cleo."

"Huh," Grimm scoffed as he got to his feet. As he did he picked up the file as Roman got to his feet as well.

"Problem officer?" Roman asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Grimm explained. "You shouldn't believe everything you read in the paper. That boy was dead when I found him."

"I see," Roman said managing to look shocked. "I do hope you find my little Cleo before such unfortunate events befall her."

"I'll look in to it," Grimm said just before he walked out the door. Leaving Roman behind in his officer. Grimm walked quickly through the main floor of the club and out to the lobby with the file still tucked under his arm. The lobby was now empty expect for the Gardevoir and the Machoke since the humans had completed their 'trades'. Eris was sitting next to the desk the Gardevoir was sitting at looking very alert. When she saw Grimm her tail started to move happily. "Come on let's go." Grimm said jerking his head towards the front doors. Eris quickly trotted over to him.

"Officer Grimm," The Gardevoir said in her smooth voice. He stopped and turned to look at her looking a little bit irritated.

"Yes?" Grimm demanded.

"I know you dislike Mr. Roman and what he does and I understand that," She explained.

"And what does he do?" Grimm asked hoping she'd slip and give him a reason to march back in there and arrest the bastard.

"But that boy he traded Cleo to," She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I didn't like him and I was worried for her. Please officer I am worried about her and I know her sisters are worried about her. So please if not for him bring her back for them." Grimm's expression soften a bit when she explained that. He dropped his eyes to the floor when he realized he was being selfish with not wanting to find the Pokémon. Just because he didn't like the guy didn't mean there wasn't a victim in all this. There was still a missing Pokémon in all this, granted it wasn't a very pressing matter to him but it was one that he was being asked to handle.

"I'll see what I can do," Grimm said turning to leave.

"Officer," The Gardevoir said stopping Grimm again. "I know it's only a Pokémon that is missing. And I know you don't think too highly of us but if you could give this matter your full attention I would really appreciate it." Grimm said nothing but nodded curtly and walked out. He walked to his patrol car and opened the back door for Eris so she could jump in. Before he got in behind the wheel and started the engine tossing the file in the passenger seat. He was about to pull out of the parking lot his hand on the gear shifter but he stopped. He looked over at the file and the picture of Cleo that had slipped out. He sighed heavily as he imagined all the horrible things that had been or were being done to her. He then flicked his eyes to the rearview mirror and looked at Eris as she sat patiently in the back seat.

"Son of a bitch," Grimm muttered under his breath as he picked up the file. He pulled out the paper that had all the contact information on it. He saw that Cleo had been traded to a Joshua Samson. Grimm saw that his birthday made him 17 and he had put down a house address for his living address. Grimm reasoned that since he was just 17 it would mostly likely be his parent's house and he wouldn't take the Umbreon there if he was going to do what Grimm thought he was. He saw his Pokémon license number and entered it into his computer that could access the department's records. Since Samson was a Pokémon trainer he was allowed to stay at hotels at a reduced rate even though he was a minor. However since he was a minor he had to present his Pokémon ID at any place he wanted to stay so they could log it. That way police could have a trail to follow to try and find him if he went missing. Like so many young trainers did some never to be seen again.

Grimm got a hit almost right away his ID having been used at a cheap motel in a less than hospitable part of town. He only checked in late last night and his ID hadn't been flagged anywhere else. There was a good chance that he was still there. What seemed to confirm it for Grimm was the motel itself. While being cheap one could also rent a room just for a few hours. The place was famed for cheating husbands to meet their mistresses, housewives to see their boy toys and Roman's clients to 'train' their Pokémon.

"We'll just see if he or she is there," Grimm told himself. "If the trail goes cold we'll see if Eris can get a scent. If not." He shrugged his shoulders as he put the car into gear. "No skin off my back."

Watching from the confines of his office Roman watched Grimm pull out of the parking lot. He was a little concerned that he had chosen the wrong man but the more he watched Grimm's cruiser idle in the parking lot the smug smile slowly returned to his face.

"I want you to keep an eye on him my dear," Roman said to his seemingly empty office. "Follow him and keep track of his progress. See if we can indeed use him like I thought." There was a disembodied feminine giggle that seemed to come from inside the office as it echoed around the room. Roman was un-phased by this as he still stared out the window. The giggle started to fade as what was making the nose moved steadily away. Soon it wasn't able to be heard anymore as it moved out of ear shot.


	9. House keeping

Grimm pulled his cruiser smoothly into the motel's parking lot letting the engine idle for a few moments. He looked through the windshield finding the parking lot nearly empty save for a few cars including his cruiser. He turned his attention to the motel itself and the many doors and windows that lined the two levels. He couldn't see much as the blinds had been drawn over the windows and no doors were opened. However on the far end of the breeze way on the second level was a cart loaded down with cleaning supplies leading him to think housekeeping was starting their rounds.

"Place looks pretty dead," He said flicking his eyes into the rear view minor to see Eris. "But I would imagine the activities that take place here are for when the sun goes down." Grimm killed the engine before getting out. He opened the door for Eris as well, hooking the leash to the Houndoom's collar before walking towards the main office Eris totting along his side. He walked inside the small office greeted by the cool breeze of air conditioning. The first thing Grimm noticed was the look the man gave him from behind the counter. He knew that look all too well. It was the look of nervousness most gave to cops, its meaning was usually along the lines of 'I hope he's not here for me.' In his experience no one ever gave him that look that didn't do or know of something unsavory going on.

"Can I help you officer?" The man asked forcing a smile on his face that seemed out of place while he folded his hands on top of the counter. Grimm made his way quickly across the stained carpet to stand in front of the man. Other than the counter with the filing cabinets and rack of keys behind it the office was mostly empty. Expect for an ATM in the corner and newspaper stand.

"Yes I'm looking for Joshua Samson," Grimm explained locking eyes with the man. "I have reason to believe he checked in here last night. Could you pull up your records to confirm this?" Grimm asked though it defiantly sounded more like an order then a request.

"Certainly officer," The manager said as he ducked his head to stare at the computer screen. Grimm couldn't see his hands but the sound of clicking keys filled the air as the man typed. "It seems we had someone by that name check in here last night. However my records show he checked out this morning at 9:43 AM." When he finished speaking he looked back up at Grimm smiling and Grimm knew he was hoping he'd leave then.

"What room did he stay in and has it been cleaned yet?" Grimm asked keeping his face expressionless. The man frowned for half a second and when he ducked back down Grimm caught the glimpse of a sneer that seemed more at place on the manager's face then the smile.

"Uh…" He paused to hit a few more keys. "He stayed in room 23A on the first floor. According to this his room has yet to be cleared." When he finished he looked back up at Grimm the hope that the cop was going to be leaving soon leaving his eyes. To Grimm the manager seemed to be bracing himself for what he was sure to come next.

"Mind if I take a look around with my partner?" Grimm asked eyeing the counter man. The man frowned again and raised his eyes brows.

"Partner?" He asked confused prompting Grimm to gesture down to Eris. The manager leaned forward to look over the counter at Grimm's side to see Eris sitting by him her gaze also on the manager. "Uh yes one moment officer." He said straightening back up and turning to face the rack of keys. After a moment of thought he plucked one from its hook causing it to jingle. He turned back around and started to walk around the counter. "Of course I'm going to have to escort you officer."

"Of course," Grimm said making sure to still show no emotion and his sunglasses making it so the manager couldn't even see his eyes. However he saw that the manager eyes did linger on his scar. Grimm led them outside leaving the comfort of the office with Eris totting beside him, her claws tapping along the concert of the sidewalk. They reached the door marked 23A by faded brass numbers screwed to the wood of the door. The manager who had been behind Grimm moved forward to unlock the door but he held up a hand to stop the motel employee. Grimm raised a fist and used it to pound on the door in what could only be described as 'cop like.' "Police open the door," He said not shouting but speaking loudly. After a few seconds of silence Grimm knocked again. "Police department!" He called out a little louder. As Grimm waited his eyes were listen for the sounds of shuffling feet, closing/opening doors, the flushing of a toilet. Anything that might indicate that somebody was inside the room.

Once no answer was given still, Grimm nodded towards the manager who stepped up to the door key in hand. He slide the key inside the lock and there was a metallic click as the bolt snapped back and out of the way. Followed by the sound of the knob turning and finally the groaning of wood as the door swung slowly open. Grimm who had stood to one side of the door, as not to present a target to anything inside, turned his head to stare inside. His eyes quickly swept around the room checking corners, under the bed, the table anywhere somebody could be posted up ready to fire at him. Once the room seemed clear he walked past the manager and into the room.

Eris moving with him sniffing at the air and winched when something strong, unpleasant and unknown to her assaulted her nostrils. Grimm smelt it as well it was a mix of sweat, body odor and a hint of musk, in other words the smell of sex. He looked around the room which had been left a mess the covers and blankets from the bed strewn across it and the floor. A night stand had been knocked over sending the cheap alarm clock to the floor. Something with in it must have been knock around for instead of telling the time it flashed 12:00 repeatedly. Grimm made it to the doorway for the small bathroom and stuck his head in, right hand resting on his pistol grip. There was no one inside and there was no curtain up around the shower only the rings for it as it must have been ripped down a while ago. There was toothpaste all over the sink and mirror and the toilet seat was up with streaks of yellow stained around it.

With a grunt of disgust he walked back out into the main room lifting up his sunglasses so he could see better. The sunlight flooding in through the door offered enough light for him to see but he didn't need the glasses. Once he knew the room was secure he started to look around more carefully. As he did so his eyes landed on a black fuzzy looking lump on the floor near the bed and over turned night stand. He could also see strikes of gold mixed in with the black. He sighed as he let go of Eris's leash and pulled on his gloves.

"Stay," He told the canine as he walked over to the lump and knelt down in front of it weary, about touching his knees to the carpeted floor. He could tell it was defiantly an animal with black fur. It was roughly the size of a fox, maybe a little larger, black fur with gold rings. Its eyes were closed and it lay unmoving on its side. There were also patched of something that looked hard and crusty that dried white all over its fur. Grimm knew exactly what it was but didn't want to think about what it was at the moment. He stared a little while longer and could slowly see the rising and falling of its chest and knew it was alive at least, though possibly injured. He slowly reached out a gloved hand to touch its neck to feel for a pulse just to confirm what he thought.

When his fingers pressed into her fur he saw a flash of crimson when her eyes snapped open, the pupil locking on him. Grimm recoiled his hand back out of reaction fearing an attack or some other aggressive action. Instead the Umbreon let out a soft and weak sounding '_bree _before it slowly and what seemed to be painfully rolled onto its back. Its hind paws separated and Grimm was able to confirm it was a female as she tucked her head to her chest to look up at him. 'Why would she do that?' He thought and then. 'Oh…she thinks I'm here to-' He couldn't finish his thought as he turned his head to look away in shame his right hand dropping to his belt. He pulled the device from his built similar to a Pokeduex and pointed the electronic eye at the Umbreon. After a moment information displayed itself across the screen after it finished the scan.

Pokemon: Umbreon

Pokemon Nickname: Cleopatra

Pokemon ID number: 1100101000101010101001011011

Pokemon Owner: Escobedo, Roman J.

Owner License number: 1647AL3489

Grimm sighed as he closed the device and placed it back onto his belt. This was defiantly her but she was in some rough shape. Then sense it wasn't his Pokemon he couldn't take it to the Pokemon center to be treated even if he was a cop. Still he couldn't just leave her like that and just give it back to Roman like that. He looked at her just in time to see her weakly wiggle her rear and flick her tail while offering another _'bree _that still sounded weak and a little pained. Grimm frowned as he knew she was trying to entice him into what she believed he was here for. His frown changed into a sneer as he thought how this creature who's only mistake was getting caught by the wrong man. Then brainwashed, programed or other wised trained to be what she had turned out to be in front of him. Making his mind up, he stood back up and turned back to Eris.

"Watch her," He ordered pointing at the Umbreon. Eris nodded quickly moving over and sitting in front of Cleopatra turning her gaze onto the smaller Pokemon. He then walked towards the door eyeing the manager who had stood beside the door. "I need to use a room." He simply said as he started to march towards his car.

"Well if you need to use a room, you of course may rent one," The man said with an air of self-importance now. "We do offer to charge by the hour or the nigh-" He was caught off when Grimm whipped around to glare at him without his sunglasses, his green eyes narrowed.

"You're going to let me use a room or shall I get the health inspectors down here to make sure everything is on the up and up?" Grimm demanded hands resting on his belt. "Or perhaps I should get some back up over here to start knocking on doors to ask if they have seen the person in question. I'm sure the lovely cliental you have here would love to see a bunch of cops walking around asking them question. Your choice." The last work dripped with venom as he glared at the manager. The man had fallen quiet his gaze dropping to Grimm's shoes and back up to his face as he thought his options over or rather the lack there of.

"I'll go get your room key officer," The manager said before heading quickly back towards the office.

"Much appreciated," Grimm said as he walked back to his cruiser and opened the trunk. He dug around for a second before he pulled out the potion he'd bought when he first got Eris. He walked back towards the room reading the label.

_For external use only. For smaller Pokemon spray their entire body with the liquid. Give any external damaged areas (Burns, cuts, scraps ext) an extra coating. For lager Pokemon spray afflicted areas. Apply more coatings as need no more than two within an hour and five in a 24 hour period. If Pokemon is severely hurt seek treatment at a Pokemon center. _

Grimm walked back into the room and over to the injured Umbreon while Eris stood guard. The smaller Pokémon had gone back to resting on her side but seeing Grimm approach she tried to roll onto her back again. This caused Grimm to sigh again as he knelt down in front of her.

"Eris go find her Pokeball," Grimm ordered the Houndoom who was all too happy to have orders and a chance to please her master. She quickly started to sniff around the floor careful not to actually touch it with her nose. Grimm then carefully placed a gloved hand on Cleopatra's chest to hold her steady. He aimed the potion at her and depressed the trigger a thin mist of medicated spray coming out to coat the Pokémon. She started to wiggle under his hand as the medicine started to soak into her fur but soon laid still. She even closed her eyes and seemed to drifted back off to sleep. Carefully picking her up Grimm stood back up and looked around for Eris. He found her sitting by the bed a Pokeball held in her mouth.

"Good girl," He told Eris as he walked out of the room holding the Umbreon. "Let's go." Eris quickly trotted after her master to walk alongside him. Once outside Grimm was able to see the manager had returned holding a new key. He stood in front of a door and as Grimm made his way over to him quickly the manager opened the door. Grimm walked into the room the smell more pleasant than the other and the room was clean. Carpet vacuumed, bed made and when he walked into the bath room he saw that the counter, sink, toilet and bathtub was clean. Well as clean as the worn out and slightly stained purslane could get. Gingerly sitting the Umbreon down on the counter he knelt beside the bathtub. He turned on the water, waited for it to get warm and then plugged the tub to have it start filling with water.

Eris sat on the bathroom floor watching her master by the bathtub tilting her head slightly, Pokéball held in her mouth still. She watched even more confused when he picked up the smaller Pokémon and placed her into the water. She had to move a little closer to better see what he was doing her claws tapping against the tiled floor. She peered over the edge of the tub just in time to see her master pick up a small bottle of liquid from the edge of the tub. Eris watched closely when he poured the liquid into his gloved hands. Then it finally dawned on her what he was doing when her master started to rub the liquid into the fur of the other Pokémon causing a bubbly lather to form. She felt a ping of jealously knowing that her master was bathing another Pokémon where she hadn't gotten that much attention from him.

Grimm frowned slightly as he rubbed the tips of his fingers into Cleopatra's fur and he felt yet another crusty spot. He focused more on that spot until he felt it give way and the only thing left was her wet and soapy fur. He worked more of the shampoo into her back, head, legs, tail and even ears. Stopping whenever he found a trouble spot. He was careful of her eyes when he washed her face finding there was a higher concentration of the crusty spots there. He frowned knowing exactly what that meant. Once he had scrubbed her clean he gently rolled her onto her back making sure to support her head to keep it above water. Some of the shampoo washing out as her fur became submerged in the water.

He even more carefully started to wash her stomach working the shampoo into her fur. Of course he found more of the spots on her stomach and her hind legs. Sighing he washed the area as quickly and carefully as he could. He watched her squirm in his grasp slightly while she still seemed to be out. He placed a palm on her chest to steady her while he finished washing that area between her hind legs getting all those crusty spots broken up and washed off. Once he finished he washed his gloves in the water and then rubbing her fur to wash the shampoo out of it. He turned her over in the water making sure to get all of her fur washed off even on her head. Placing both hands at her sides arms under her forearms he lifted her out of the water gently. He couldn't help but chuckle seeing her fur slicked and matted down while the water dripped off of her and back into the tub. He set the Umbreon down on the bathroom counter on top of a towel he laid out. Before he stood back up he pulled the plug and started to drain the water his eyes flicking over to Eris.

"You're doing good girl I almost forgot you were here," He said with a soft smile reaching out to pat her head. Eris looked up at him still holding the Pokéball in her mouth her tail swishing behind her a little faster from the head pat. Grimm walked over and stood at the counter and used the towel to dry the Umbreon off the best he could. When he was done her fur was a little poofy but she still remained asleep. In fact if it wasn't for the rising and falling of her chest Grimm would have thought she was dead. "She must have been through a lot." He said turning to look at Eris as he spoke. Who in turned looked at the sleeping Umbreon and could tell she was exhausted but didn't have any marks or wounds of battle which confused her. Still she nodded her head in agreement. Grimm picked up the mostly dry and now clean Pokémon balancing her in the crook of his arm. He walked out of the room Eris in toe as he stepped into the bright sunlight he lowered his sunglasses back over his eyes.

"Thank you for your support," Grimm told the manager as he passed him walking towards his cruiser. He opened the back door allowing Eris to jump in gracefully to take her usual seat. He then carefully set the still sleeping Umbreon on the bench seat next to Eris. "Watch over her alright." He told Eris who nodded. He smiled reaching out and gently taking the Pokéball from her mouth. He shut the door looking in on the two Pokémon through the window for a moment before getting behind the wheel. The engine rumbled to life before he pulled out of the parking lot heading back towards the club in no real hurry to get there. He set the Pokéball in a cup holder to place both hands on the wheel as he stared out the windshield.

In the backseat Eris looked straight ahead as she always did gazing though the gaps in the wire panel that separated that back from the front. She was content to look out the windshield as her master drove. However a small squeak caused her to look over to the Umbreon in time to see her arching her back standing on all four legs in a stretch. Her mouth was open wide exposing her small pointed teeth as she yawned. When she finished the Umbreon sat down on her haunches like Eris before looking over at the Houndoom. She jerked back a little not recognizing the other Pokémon or her surroundings for that matter.

"Be still you are alright," Eris told her in the most soothing voice she could muster. The other Pokémon looked around a little unsure before returning her gaze back to Eris.

"Who are you?" Cleopatra asked. "Where am I? What happened?" She looked at Eris expecting if not demanding answers for her current situation. Eris nodded.

"I am Eris," Eris said with a slight bow of her head. "You are in my master's vehicle. You seemed to be injured and he tended to your wounds. We are returning you to your master." The Umbreon looked around after Eris had finished speaking and then looked down over her fur even running her smaller tongue through the fur of her front paw.

"I am clean," Cleopatra stated as she looked around eventually looking back at Eris who nodded.

"Indeed my master bathed you as well," Eris explained able to keep the jealousy out of her voice. The smaller Pokémon turned her head her glaze landing on the back of Grimm's head as he drove. She stared at the police officer for a moment.

"Did I mate with your master?" Cleopatra asked the Houndoom with a curious tilt of her head. Eris's eyes got wide as she took a second to just blink at the Umbreon.

"No," She said as if that fact should be obvious. "You are not the same species as him." Cleopatra smiled.

"I know but I mate with humans all the time," She said happily as if such a thing was normal and common. "My master trades me to other humans all the time so I can mate with them." She still smiled as she believed such things were normal. Eris could only stare at her for a little longer.

"You mate with humans?" She asked in disbelief. "At your master's request."

"Yep," Cleopatra said cheerfully using her hind paw to scratch her ear for a moment. "That way I can keep my master happy and he takes care of me. Others have to fight I just have to mate. It's why I was in the place I was found. I was traded to a human and he took me there we mated, several times and he was far from gentle. I am very grateful that your master bathed me and treated me." Eris couldn't believe what she was hearing that this Pokémon not only mated with humans but was told to by her master. Not only that but she seemed to be ok with it. Was this a common thing? Pokémon mating with their masters? She looked back over at Grimm and thought for a moment. She doubted that her master would do such things ever.

"So you are alright now?" Eris asked the other.

"Mmhm," Cleopatra said with a smile. "Your master was very kind for doing what he did. I should thank him."

"Yes he is a good master," Eris said and although she had many more questions for Cleopatra the car pulled to a stop. Eris looked out through the windshield and was able to recognize the building from earlier.

Grimm placed his cruiser into park and killed the engine. He had no idea of the conversation that was happening between the two Pokémon for to his ears it sounded like they only said their species' names over and over. He got out of the car grabbing Cleopatra's Pokéball before he shut the driver's door. He walked over and stood next to the rear door looking inside through the window able to see that the Umbreon was awake. He pulled open the car door causing both Pokémon to look up at him.

"Glad to see you're alright," He told Cleopatra who smiled up at him her tail wagging behind her happily. Grimm held out her Pokéball and pressed the center button. "Return." A beam of red light shot out of the device and when it contacted the Umbreon she glowed red before disappearing, the red lighting going back into the Pokéball. Grimm tapped the button again shrinking the ball and placing it back into his pocket. He then took a step back from the door to allow Eris out who wasted no time to nimbly jump out of the car. Grimm shut the door behind her before attaching her leash to her collar. "Let's get this over with. I'm just happy we're done with this 'case'." He muttered as he walked towards the building Eris trotting at his side.

He pulled opened the door and walked into the cool dim lobby again. He pushed his sunglasses back up as he looked around. There were a few more 'customers' sitting in the chairs waiting to be called up by the same Gardevoir from before. The customers saw a police officer enter and most shifted a little in their seats all pretending to not notice him their attention elsewhere: on magazines, watches anything so they didn't have to look at Grimm. He would have glared at them again if it was for the Gardevoir smiling politely and beckoning him over with a slim white hand. Wanting to be done with this place as quickly as possible he walked quickly over to the desk.

"Officer Grimm nice to see you again," She said speaking softly folding her hands on top of the desk. "I hope with good news." He nodded.

"I found her. Is it alright if I just leave her with you?" Grimm asked taking the Pokéball out of his pocket. "I've already verified it is her and that Roman is her owner." The Gardevoir closed her eyes breathing a sigh of relief, then opening her eyes they locked with Grimm's as she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you officer," She said lowering her voice. "Believe it or not we do care a lot about each other and her sisters were beyond worried. They will be very relieved and grateful themselves. I am afraid however Mr. Roman left very specific instructions. He wanted to see you in person if you found her so he could thank you personally."

"That's alright there's no need," Grimm said not bothering to hide the distaste in his voice. "I didn't take this job for the praise or thanks."

The Gardevoir smiled and chuckled softly. "I believe that as well but I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist you do go see him. It won't but take a moment of your time. Trust me it's nearly time for us to open he'll be much too concerned with other matters to keep you for too long." Grimm frowned briefly but then grunted softly out his nose.

"Alright," He said sounding none too happy about it as he placed the Pokéball back into his pocket.

"Thank you officer," She said with a smile. "I trust you know the way?" Grimm simply nodded as he walked towards the door the large Pokémon stood guard at. The tall Pokémon stepping to the side wordlessly allowing Grimm and Eris to enter the lounge area again. As Grimm walked quickly he noticed that most of the staff were gone as the cleaning seemed to be done. The chairs were now under their table with a white clean table cloth spread over each one. The dance floor was shinny and reflective like a mirror, even the stools in front of the bar had been placed on the floor ready for the club's cliental to use. Grimm shook his head to himself as he climbed the stairs that lead to Roman's office. He raised his fist and knocked on the door as he did the motel room the pounding sounding rather loud in the relatively silent club.

"Enter," Roman's voice said muffled by the door. Grimm opened the door and allowed Eris to walk in first before walking in himself shutting the door behind him. "Ahh Officer Grimm." Roman greeted with his overly charming smile as he got up standing behind his desk. "I hope you were able to find my poor Cleo." Grimm nodded walking over and placing the Pokéball on top of his desk.

"Indeed," He said taking a step back once he had placed it having no intention of sitting down. "I found her in his room he checked in for the night. He wasn't there but I feel like he will be at the tournament. Are you wishing to press charges?" Grimm asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh no that won't be necessary officer," Roman said reaching out a hand placing it on top of the Pokéball giving it a soft tap. "As long as little Cleo has been returned safe and sound no harm is done. She is alright isn't she officer?" He asked managing to convincingly look concerned.

"She seemed perfectly heathy and chipper," Grimm explained. "Though I'm not a vet so you might want to take her to the Pokémon center to be checked out just in case."

"Thank you officer I am in your debt," Roman said walking around his desk to stand with in arms reach of Grimm. "If there is anything I can do or help with please just let me know it's the least I could do." He said extending his open hand towards Grimm. Who looked down at it for a second before uncrossing his arms and gripping the other man's hand give it a firm single shake. "Please take my card as well." Roman said holding a thin paper business card between two fingers. "Give me a call if you think of something."

"Will do," Grimm said taking the card the only thing keeping him from just tossing it and actually putting it in his pocket was the fact that Roman was right there. "Are we done here?" Grimm asked. Roman smiled his fake smile and nodded.

"Of course officer I wouldn't want to take up any more of valuable police time," Roman said walking back and standing behind his desk again. Grimm nodded curtly before turning on his heel walking out with Eris in toe shutting the door behind him.

"Bye," He grunted just before the door shut after him. Roman's smile went from chamming to twisted, slowly once Grimm left.

"So my dear what do you think?" Roman asked seemingly to an empty office. That disembodied feminine giggle echoed around the room again as a shape next to Roman suddenly appeared. It floated and had two disembodied hands at its side. Its body seemed to be made up of gas and was purple in color. Spikes protruded around its body it's large tringle eyes and mouth taking up most of its face.

"Well that human fucked Cleo silly," The female Haunter explained. "Left her a sticky mess like a common whore. Mister stick of justice jammed up his ass found her like that and not only used a potion on her but even bathed her. Seems like he might have a chinch in his armor when it comes to a victim." She smiled as she turned in the air and floated upside down staring at Roman.

"Do you think we could use him?" Roman asked not looking at the Haunter as he sat back behind his desk.

"Perhaps," The Haunter said thoughtfully as she turned right side up. "Though I don't see why you would want to. I mean there are plenty of others helping you. He defiantly seems like the 'by the book straight as an arrow' type. The last anyone would expect as dirty."

"Exactly my dear," Roman said with a soft dark chuckle. "I've got my reasons."

"Do you think we can get to him?" She asked doing lazy back flips through the air.

"My dear every man can be gotten to it's just a matter of finding the correct way," Roman explained turning to watch her. "That's why I want you to follow him still find something we can use or something he wants that we can give him. Something he's desperate enough to get." The Haunter stopped flipping through the air and turned look at Roman to giggle softly. She nodded excitedly before disappearing again.

Unaware of the conversation that had been taking place about him Grimm entered the lobby of the club again. The first thing he noticed was that the Gardevoir that had manned the desk was now replaced with that Pokémon that had winked at him earlier. Thinking nothing off it he tugged on Eris's leash softly to get her attention as he walked out. He approached his cruiser happy to be done and to finish his portal. The sky taking on a golden orange tint as it neared dusk. He had his hand on the door and was about to open it when Eris let out a soft almost silent growl. He jerked around as he immediately spotted what had caused her to growl.

It was the Gardevoir from the club expect she wasn't alone. Two human males had approached her while she had apparently been trying to walk along the side walk. Both wore dirty jeans one a larger fatter man wore a bright orange shirt that had the name of a construction company on it. The skinner of the two had a jersey on and camouflage hat on. The one with the hat on had the Gradevoir by the hand holding her in what looked to be a firm grip. Even as she had turned away from him her arm extended trying to free it. The larger man was standing directly behind her preventing her from getting away. He narrowed his eyes at the sight, the men not stepping terribly over the line but he could see it quickly escalating to becoming an issue.

"That can't be good," He muttered before looking down at Eris. "Come on lets go." He said jerking his head towards the group. He started to walk towards them Eris walking beside him. No longer trotting but placing each paw with care and determination, Grimm able to see her muscles become tense and ready. As he neared the scene he could hear what the skinner of the two was saying to her.

"Listen sweetie I know you work at that place," He was saying having no intention of letting go of her hand. "Let's go have some fun with me and my friend." He smiled showing a set of yellow tobacco stained teeth. Grimm stopped only a few feet from them letting go of Eris's leash to place both hands on his hips just above his equipment belt. All three turned to look at Grimm the two men frowning the lager of them even scowling for a moment. The Gardevoir looked at him with wide eyes that were silently asking for help and seeing him they took on a feeling of hope and relief.

"No problem officer," Camo hat said still holding onto the Gardevoir but his grip loosening. She wasted no time jerking her hand free hugging both arms to her chest. Grimm locked eyes with the man that had spoken.

"Is that your Pokémon?" He asked pointing at her.

"She works at that club," The hatted man said as if that was all that mattered.

"Is that your Pokémon?" Grimm repeated catching movement out of the corner of his eye. It was the larger man turning to square up with Grimm folding his arms over his chest. In response Grimm moved his right hand back to rest on the hilt of his nightstick.

"Well… no it's not," The thinner man admitted taking a single step away from her.

"Then I'm going to ask you to leave her alone and go about your business," Grimm said instinctively flicking his eyes over to the large orange shirt wearing man. He looked over just as the man took a step forward closer to Grimm.

"Look flat foot," The man said speaking in a harsh low voice his breath smelling strongly of alcohol. "We're just trying to get a deal worked out." He said stopping with in arms reach of Grimm.

"Sir just go on your way leave the Pokémon alone," Grimm said his eye narrowing his hand slowly tightening around his nightstick.

"Get the fuck out of her pig," The intoxicated man growled. He then made his mistake and lifted a large meaty hand pushing Grimm on the shoulder with enough force to cause him to take a step back. His reaction was swift and precise. Grimm yanked out his nightstick gripping it by the shorter handle that formed the lower part of the vaguely T shaped stick. He gripped it so the longer section of the nightstick was pressed against his forearm stopping just before his elbow. The shorter end sticking out just past his fist that gripped the handle. He slammed his forearm guarded by the nightstick across the man's chest below his throat Grimm's other hand going under the man's out stretched arm grabbing the fabric of his shirt behind his shoulder. At the same time Grimm stuck his foot between the man's legs hooking his heel around the man's caft. Pulling with the hand that had the man's shirt and pushing with his nightstick protected forearm. While at the same time using his leg to sweep the man's out from under him.

As Grimm drove the man to the ground he controlled it allowing gravity to do most of the work but slowing him enough that he wasn't slammed to the pavement. The man let out an oooft as his back was forced onto the concert. Grimm taking advantage of the man's dazed state used the hand on his shoulder still to roll the fat man on to his stomach while he knelt over him. He pressed his knee into the man's back to keep him pinned. Grimm grabbed one of the man's meaty wrists yanking it behind his back. The hand that still held the nightstick reached back to his belt to put it away freeing it up to grab a pair of handcuffs. A low growl caused Grimm to jerk his head up as he felt around for his handcuffs keeping the man pinned to the ground. He saw that Eris was growling at the hatted man who seeing his friend taken to ground turn and was running down the sidewalk.

"Sick 'em," Grimm ordered jerking his hand towards the fleeing man as he yanked his handcuffs from his belt. He snapped one of the steel rings around the man's wrist grabbing the other to cuff it as well. "You're under arrest for assaulting an officer of a law, harassment of a domesticated Pokémon and refusing to heed a lawful command of a peace keeper."

"Fuck you pig," The man grunted again. Eris meanwhile had taken off at the command. She sprinted after the other suspect as he ran her paws hitting the pavement hard and quick. The man ran as quickly as he could but he was no match for the Houndoom. Once she was right behind the fleeing man she let out a growl before jumping up biting his wrist. She sank her teeth in firmly enough to cause pain but not enough to draw blood just as she'd been trained. As she fell back down she jerked hard causing the man to cry out stumbling as he was pulled to the side. He was off balance and it wasn't long before he couldn't keep his feet under him and he feel roughly to the pavement to his knees. She jumped backwards jerking hard enough to pull the man onto his stomach. Once he was down she just stood there still holding his wrist and every time he tried to move or get up she'd jerk hard causing him to cry out. He got it very quickly and just lay still.

The sound of heavy foot falls running down the pavement reached both Eris's and the man's ears. Grimm came to a stop, breathing only slightly heavier from the whole ordeal standing next to the suspect. He looked at him and then back over at Eris and nodded.

"Release," Grimm ordered as he knelt down pressing his knee into the man's back. Eris listen immediately and let go of the suspect's wrist. Grimm grabbed his wrist that had been used to take him down and inspected it. It was covered in saliva but otherwise uninjured. Grimm pulled the man's hands behind his back and cuffed them with his second pair of handcuffs. "You're under arrest for harassment of a domesticated Pokémon, refusing to heed a lawful command of a peace keeper and fleeing a crime scene." He stood up grabbing the man by the crook of his elbow and hauled him to his feet. Once the man was on his feet he reached out and patted Eris on the head. "Good girl."

Grimm led the handcuffed suspect back to his cruiser with Eris trotting behind them ready to bolt if the suspect was foolish enough to try and escape. As he neared the club's parking lot another cruiser with flashing lights but no siren pulled into the parking lot. The backup he'd radioed for after he cuffed the larger man and before he went after Eris just now showing up. The two officers got out of their car, one immediately approaching the orange shirted man as he sat on the curb cuffed and helped him to his feet. The other one approaching Grimm as he escorted the second suspect.

"They've already been told the charges and read their rights," Grimm said handing the second suspect off to the second officer. "Go ahead and start the on scene search and then go book 'em. I've got to go see if the Pokémon's owner wants to press charges." The other officer nodded as Grimm walked over to the Gardevoir as she stood next to his car arms held to her chest still. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Oh," She smiled at him thankfully. "I'm fine thank you very much officer." Grimm nodded and sighed.

"As much as I hate to do it I've got to go talk to your owner and see if he wants to press charges," Grimm said starting to walk back towards the club. "Please follow me."

"He?" The Gardevoir asked confused.

"Yes Roman your owner," Grimm said just wanting to speak with him and be done.

"Roman is not my owner," She explained. "I only work at that club to bring in some extra money for my trainer. I just got off work and was about to head home when those…men approached me. She doesn't live far from here." Grimm rubbed his temple for a second and then forced a smile and nodded.

"Alright I'll give you a lift because I'll have to ask her then," Grimm said since she was a Pokémon she couldn't press charges herself only her owner could.

"Thank you officer," She said with a soft smile walking around the cruiser and Grimm opened the back door for her. She got in the back followed by Eris before Grimm got behind the wheel. They pulled out of the parking lot just as the other two officers were getting the suspects into the back of their own cruiser. Grimm followed the Gardevoir's directions and it seemed her trainer didn't live far from the club. It made sense to him since she couldn't drive and only walk. Grimm pulled up to a nice medium sized home in a decent neighborhood. He parked in front of the house. "That's the one." She said pointing at it through the glass of her window.

"Alright wait here," Grimm said getting out of his car and walking over to the house. He walked up the few steps to stand on the small concert porch. He knocked on the door as he had all the doors that day. He waited and this time he could hear the sound of footsteps and then a distinct feminine voice.

"Cooommmmmiinnnngg," It almost cooed from behind the door. There was the sounds of locks turning and bolts snapping back before the creak of wood as the door opened. Grimm opened his mouth to speak but once he saw who answered the door he stopped. It was a woman in her mid-20s. She was about a head shorting then him and had tanned skin showing she spent a good amount of time outdoors. She had hazel eyes that were a shade lighter than normal. Her long brown almost black hair went down almost wildly to the backs of her knees. There were red highlights throughout her hair and the ends were also dyed red. The only thing that kept her hair kind of together was a single blue band that was more down towards the ends of her hair. She was thin but not overly skinny having an athletic build. She wore a simple light colored sleeveless shirt and shorts that were shorter then say men's but still modest. She had no shoes as it was clear that she had just worn them around the house and hadn't been expecting visitors. Still she was beautiful in a modest way.

"Can I help you officer?" She asked in a soft, kind sounding voice that almost sounded vaguely familiar to him. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Good afternoon ma'am," Grimm said lowering his hand back to his side having raised it to knock on the door again. "I have a Pokémon, a Gardevoir that claims to be yours. If I could just get your Pokémon license to confirm this." The woman seemed confused for a second and then smiled.

"Oh you must mean Athena," She said and then a look of worry came to her face. "Is she alright? What happened?" Grimm quickly held up a hand to stop any further questions.

"She is fine ma'am but if I could just get your license," Grimm said.

"Oh of course," She said turning around walking down a short hallway and turning around the corner. After a few moments she returned holding her license and she quickly handed it to Grimm. He took it and smiled before he turned around and walked briskly back to her cruiser. He sat back behind the wheel the Gardevoir who was apparently Athena didn't say anything as he entered the woman's license number into his computer. After a moment the screen was filled with information. Grimm found out that her name was Tamono, Mae a Japanese sounding name to him as she didn't look Japanese to him. She had no criminal record and had two Pokémon a Lucario and a Gardevior whose ID number matched the one sitting in Grimm's back seat.

"Alright," Grimm said turning in his seat to look at Athena. "Athena is it?" She nodded. "Please come with me we're going to talk to your master explain what happened and see if she wants to press charges." He then looked at Eris. "You stay here girl we won't be gone long." He then got out and let Athena out of the car. He walked back to the front door where Mae was standing. "Miss Mae." Grimm said handing her back the license. "Is it alright if I come in and speak with you a few minutes?" She flicked her eyes from Grimm to her Pokémon before nodded.

"Of course," She said standing aside allowing both Grimm and Athena to walk inside shutting the door behind them as Eris sat in the car with the windows cracked. For some reason she had an uneasy feeling. As if they were being followed but that was crazy. So she simply laid down on the seat and waited for her master to get back.


	10. Meeting

**Chapter 10: Meeting**

Officer Grimm followed Athena the Gardevior into Mae's house just inside the door to turn and wait. He watched as Mae shut the door and he felt just a spike of nervousness travel through him. He was now alone inside the house where no one could see him. Normally he would have a partner with him but she was in his cruiser. Plus he didn't think she could help him that much in this situation. However he sized up both Athene and Mae and almost chuckled, he was sure he could deal with them if any unlikely trouble would arise. He turned to stare at Mae and noticed her hazel eyes were….well he just couldn't take his eyes off of hers.

"This way please officer we can speak in the den," She said smiling at Grimm but noticing him staring at her. She frowned. "Do I have something on my face?" It was only then that he snapped out of it.

"No ma'am," He said quickly with a small smile of his own. "Just lost in thought but please lead the way." She smiled and nodded walking down the short hallway her bare feet making muted thuds. Her Pokémon following after her and Grimm walking behind them. They entered a small but cozy room just off of the hallway. The floor was carpeted with a couch and a two person love seat facing each other a coffee table between them. There was also an easy chair in one corner next to a fireplace. He walked in to find Athene and Mae sitting on the love looking at him expectantly.

"Please officer have a seat," Athene said using a slender white hand to point at the couch behind him. He turned his head to size up the plush looking couch normally he'd prefer to stand and even looked back at the two females to tell them so but Mae then spoke.

"Please sit officer," She said as well, with a kind smile. This caused him to look back at the couch. He'd really like to stand but…he didn't want to seem rude. So he sat on the couch near the edge as not to lean back to give off a lazy appearance he was still on duty after all.

"Alright ma'am," He said pressing his hands together letting them hang between his legs. "Earlier today there was an incident evolving you-" Grimm was cut off once her heard footsteps approaching the den. He jerked his head to look towards the opening that lead to the room. At the same time his right hand dropping to his hip to rest on his pistol grip. "Who else is in the house?" He asked Mae even though he didn't turn to look at her. He knew better than this. He should've asked who was in the house and if there were any animals that could cause him harm _before _he entered. A rookie mistake and he couldn't afford to make any more of those.

"Oh that's just Anput my only other Pokémon," Mae explained her eyes filled with fear with the suddenly on edge police officer. "She's my Lucario."

"A female Lucario," Grimm repeated back, his fingers tightening around his pistol to actually grip it. At the same time his thumb flicked off the snap of the safety strap that kept the pistol in its holster. The footsteps got louder until a Lucario appeared around the corner a smile on her muzzle or what passed for one. She was about to walk into the den seeing her master and friend but stopped once her red eyes landed on Grimm. Her smiled faded away quickly as she froze looking very unsure. Grimm's eyes immediately went to the Pokémon's left ear only to find it covered by a bright red ribbon tied around her ear.

"Tell her to take off her ribbon," Grimm commanded his voice stern and cold. Mae and Athena just stared at the police officer unsure of what to make of this.

"Officer I don't understand," Mae said fear creeping into the edge of her voice.

"Tell her to take the ribbon on her ear off," Grimm commanded again turning in his seated position to face the Pokémon. His thumb pulling the hammer back on his pistol, making an audible _click. _

"Officer I still don't underst-" Mae started.

"Tell her to take off her ribbon now!" Grimm snapped getting to his feet hand still resting on is pistol ready to draw. This caused all three females to flinch and Anput the Lucario to take a step back from Grimm eyes wide in fear.

"Anput…honey do what he says," Mae said flicking her eyes between Anput and Grimm who hadn't once taken his eyes off of the Lucario.

"Lu," Anput said with a nod reaching her paws up to her left ear. Instead of trying to untie the ribbon she pulled the ribbon up her pointed ear lifting it right off. She held it in her paw her left ear twitching and flicking now that it was free. This allowed Grimm to see the perfectly blue and undamaged fur and ear. He breathed a sigh of relief his thumb releasing the pistol's hammer his hand falling away from his weapon. He then realized the look of fear in Anput's eyes and turned his head to see Mae and Athena held the same look. Regret replaced the relief he felt and he was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry about that I uh…had a bad experience with a Lucario with a bad left ear. She attacked me and put me in the hospital," Grimm explained feeling like a major jackass. "We never caught her and I thought….I must apologize for my actions I didn't mean to frighten anyone." Grimm said not sure of how to handle this. It was Athena that came to his rescue by turning to her master.

"Officer Grimm saved me for two men that wanted to do disgusting things to me," The Gardevior explained. The look of fear on Mae's face was replaced with one of concern her hazel eyes locked with Athena before turning to look at Grimm.

"What happened?" She asked. Grimm slowly sat back down as his mind was all too happy to focus on the case and not what just happened.

"Well on her way home from work," Grimm explained returning his gaze to Mae finding himself very glad to do so. "She was approached by two male suspects both are in custody now. They had cornered your Gardevior and were trying to coerce her into sexual favors." A look of disgust took over Mae's normally kind face as she jerked her head to look over at Athena.

"Oh Arceus are you alright?" She asked her Pokémon. The Gardevior smiled softly reaching out to hold one of her master's hands between both of hers.

"Yes I am just fine thanks to Officer Grimm," She explained lightly patting the top of the human's hand with her palm.

"That's just sick anyone that does that should….Arceus they can't do that I mean…," She turned to look at Grimm her face still showed her clear disgust. "It's against the law to do such….isn't?" Her last word becoming unsure.

"Well ma'am it's a little complicated and I'm sure you don't want to get into the full details of-" Girmm started holding up a hand.

"No I do, I want to go into all the details how something like that is allowed," She said quickly eyes locked with Grimm's. She then blushed just ever so slightly having almost shouted at a cop. "I mean if you don't mind." She added in a kinder tone. Grimm nodded and smiled.

"Not at all ma'am," He said sitting back into his seat. Truth be told he was very glad he could spend more time speaking with Mae. Before he could start explaining movement to his left caused him to flick his eyes over to it. The movement was from Anput, Mae's Lucario she had entered the den and approached Grimm after retying the ribbon around her ear. He frowned for two reasons one was the closer proximity of her after the incident not moments ago and two he seemed to have forgotten about her. That was very sloppy again, it was as if once he focused on Mae she was all he could focus on. Despite him yelling at her and almost pulling his pistol she wore a smile on her muzzle.

"Lu-car. Lu, lu, lu Lucario?" She said in a chipper sounding voice. Grimm looked at her and wasn't sure of what to say. It seemed she had asked him a question but he'd be damned if he knew what it was. It was Athena that once again came to Grimm's rescue.

"She asked what you'd like to drink officer," The Gardevior explained with an amused smile on her face. Grimm felt like a real jackass now this Pokémon didn't even know English and he thought it had been her.

"Uh…no thank you I'm fine," Grimm said wishing to continue with Mae. Anput folded her arms under the spike sticking out from her chest and tapped her foot.

"Lu," She said staring right at Grimm who didn't know what to do or even what she said.

"She's very stubborn officer and won't take no for an answer," Athena translated for Grimm again.

"Oh uh water is fine," Grimm said with a nod this causing the Lucario to turn to look at Athena and Mae.

"Lemonade is just fine," Mae said Athena nodded in agreement. Anput nodded and turned walking out of the den swiftly. "Now officer please continue."

"Yes ma'am," Grimm said turning his full attention back onto the Pokémon trainer. "The first ever case to bring Pokémon human relationships into the spot light was the court case of Ketchum vs The Pokémon League. As you know the Pokémon League is the organization responsible for the laws and regulations regarding Pokémon. Ketchum presented evidence that Pokémon, while already intelligent creatures are even more than first thought. He further proved that Pokémon are capable of abstract thoughts, complex emotions and most importantly have free will. This led into Pokémon being capable of love and make their own choices allowing them to consent. The court ruled since Pokémon could consent they could be in a willing relationship with a human."

"So that's it?" Mae asked seeming a little disappointed by the seemingly simple case.

"Not exactly," Grimm explained. "The next case a month later was the people vs Ketchum. 'The people' represented by Harmonia Gropius argued while Pokémon may be capable of complex emotions such of love and free will Pokémon are more like children. That would do anything their parents said for they didn't know any better. Gropius saying that Pokémon could be tricked or fooled into such relationships simply because they didn't know any better and not because of love. Ketchum's counter argument was that there were many incidents in which Pokémon refused to listen to trainers and what they saw as 'bad calls' and not to mention Pokémon willing to protect their trainers with their lives. He explained that not all Pokémon had that strong of a bond with their trainers further proving that it was very possible for them to love on their own. He also sighted the ruling from the first case. Gropius counter that with saying: it was Pokémon of later evolutions that chose to disobey to further his Pokémon are children argument and shouldn't be allowed to be in relationships with humans. The court ruled in favor of Ketchum again still allowing human and Pokémon relationships but stated that the Pokémon had to be of consenting age such as a human would have to be."

Both Athena and Mae listened to Grimm explain the cases very closely. By then Anput had return and held out a glass of water for Grimm. He took it with a nod.

"Thank you," He said taking a quick sip allowing the water to wet his throat before setting it on the coffee table. "The next case was inevitable. Ketchum vs Gropius. This was a much shorter case only taking place in day the ruling delivered the same day. Ketchum argued that Pokémon do not age like humans. That Pokémon can evolve due to age but they can be evolved for just the experience they learn in battle. He went on to say that certain Pokémon could be evolved the moment they are born using a stone. They ruled in favor of Ketchum again removing the age of consent from Pokémon but humans still had to be of age." Grimm paused to take another drink of water.

"The next case was a much longer one. The people vs The Pokémon League. The people once again were represented by Gropius he seems to be the most out spoken against this issues. Not only that, but people owning Pokémon in the first place. Him and the organization he fronts. He changed tactics this time arguing that Pokémon and human relationships weren't natural. That no offspring could ever be produced between a human and a Pokémon. That relationships were just based purely on lust. That Pokémon and human's had no reason and thus no right to be together. The Pokémon League who was represented by Ketchum who has become the public face of supporting Pokémon, human relationships. He stated that humans were allowed to choose same sex relationships. That humans could be in male and male relationships or female and female relations. Such relationships could never produce offspring themselves yet were not illegal and allowed. They were allowed to make their choice and be happy, why couldn't Pokémon and humans have that choice? The ruling of Ketchum vs The Pokémon League stating that Pokémon were capable of making their own choices of free will played heavily in on this. The court ruled in favor of The Pokémon League." Grimm paused to take another sip of water which turned into a drink. Speaking for such long periods of time was drying out his throat. Mae as well as Athena and Anput had their eyes locked on Grimm listening to him intently.

"However that current ruling is now in appeal a year after the ruling. Gropius now going after the root verdict. He said while Pokémon may have a choice they don't get a fair one. Pokémon are captured against their will otherwise why would they fight before being captured? Then they spend all their time with their trainer and of course they were going to fall in 'love' with their trainer. Just from the lack of options of not being around their own species or opposite gender of their species. This created a kind of Stockholm syndrome one that is created by their trainer from not exposing them to other Pokémon expect to fight or take them to a a breeder. This is why Pokémon and human relationships needed to be illegal. The Pokémon League now represented by Hilbert are using the ruling of Ketchum vs The Pokémon League, as well as The People vs Ketchum as basic for their side. Saying that Pokémon are smarter than that and not everyone's Pokémon falls in love with them. In fact it's not that many cases and it should be a lot more if what Gropius clams is true. This case is still on going and no verdict has been decided yet. It's at this point that Gropius and his group are out of appeals. So while it's not exactly illegal for a human to have sexual relations with a Pokémon it's not fully legal either. One of those gray areas that is frowned upon and even considered taboo by the general public."

"My word officer I didn't know it had been going on for so long," Mae said taking a drink of her lemonade that Anput had brought her. "Do all officers have to study and know these cases?"

"No," Grimm said sitting up and flexing his back to crack it. Kinks had formed in his back from prolong sitting on the edge of his seat. "I just have a personal stake in the matter."

"You do?" Mae asked arching a brow sounding very surprised and something else Grimm wasn't quite sure he was picking up on. It almost sounded like disappointment. He looked at her confused not really sure why she was so surprised but then his eyes widened.

"Oh no not like that," He said quickly. "I mean one of the very first cases I've worked involved Pokémon and human relationships and the darker side of things. I ended up getting." He paused for the right word. "Injured." Mae gasped.

"Badly?" She asked concerned.

"I spent a week in the hospital but I made a full recovery," Grimm said but then held up a hand. "As much as I am enjoying our conversation we are getting a little off topic. The reason I am here is to ask you if you want to press charges against those two men. Your Pokémon can't do it herself but you being her owner can. Unfortunately it would be hard to prove their true intent without a confession but at the very less they will be charged with harassment of a domesticated Pokémon."

"I see," Mae said thoughtfully before turning to Athena. "What would you like? It did happen to you after all." She asked the Gardevior. Athena turned to Grimm.

"If we don't press charges will those men just go free?" The Pokémon asked him. Grimm shook his head.

"No they are still charged with other crimes to include assault of a peace keeper they won't just walk," Grimm explain leaning back into his seat again. The Gardevior nodded.

"I'd really just like to forget the whole thing officer. I don't want to have to go into court or provide a statement or even see those men again," Athena said with Mae patting her hand like her Pokémon had done before to comfort her.

"Then you have my answer officer," Mae said turning back and smiling at Grimm. "We don't want to press any charges." He nodded and got to his feet glad to be off of the couch.

"I completely understand," He said reaching into his chest pocket opposite his badge. He pulled out a thin looking business card and held it out towards Mae. "If you have any questions or change your mind for any reason you do have at least 24 hours to file a police report. Just call this number." Mae having stood up when Grimm did extended her hand and plucked the card from Grimm with a pair of fingers.

"Is this your number?" She asked looking at the card and then up to Grimm.

"Oh no that's the number for the detectives down at the station. If you wish to speak with me just ask for me. I'm sure they'll let you if I'm around," Grimm explained. "Any other questions ma'am?"

"Nope," She said with a smile. "But if I think of any." She waved the card. "I've got your number." Grimm nodded and turned to walked out of the den passing Anput on the way out. He nodded to her in apology.

"I'll walk you out officer," Athena said gliding over to Grimm and walking beside him. It was a short walk to the front door one that passed in silence until he opened the door to leave. "Officer." She said to get his attention. He turned and looked at her questioning. "Here take this." Floating in the air was another small card and Grimm while a little unsure reached out and held it. There was a phone number written on it. "That's her number." Athena explained. "In case you have any questions for her. I'll answer the first one. She is single." She then winked and smiled at him.

"Oh uh…I'll keep that in mind," He said after a moment to just think about what the Pokémon turned match maker had been implying. He nodded. "Have a good day ma'am." He said walking out of the house shutting the door behind himself. He looked out and saw his cruiser sitting in the street where he left it. He could also see Eris's horned head sticking up from the back seat looking at him. He started to walk quickly his shoes clomping on the pavement of the driveway. He looked down at the card that contained the phone number in his hands. He turned it over in his hands a few times before he placed it into his chest pocket with his other cards. He reached his car and opened the driver door.

"Hey girl," He said greeting Eris as she looked up happily her tail giving a single flick behind her. He started the engine and drove off leaving the house behind but Mae was still in the forefront of his mind. It was an uneventful trip back to the station with Eris just staring at her master. She every once in a while turned to look around the car even to stare out the back window. She just couldn't explain it but it just felt like they were be followed by something. She sniffed at the air turning her head to look around. All she could smell was one human which was her master and three other Pokémon. Those scents were attached to her master he must have picked them up from the house. She couldn't see anything and gave up, laying her head down on her paws but still that feeling didn't pass. Grimm pulled his car into his parking spot assigned to the car. The vehicle jerked as he placed it in park and killed the engine. He picked up Eris's Pokéball turning around in his seat and pointed it at her.

"Return," He said pressing the button that red beam shooting out again. He watched as Eris was turned into light and pulled back into the Pokéball. Placing the device in his pocket he exited the car and walked into the station. He sat down at his desk and the next two hours was him filling out the reports from his part in the raid as a T.R.U member, the missing Pokémon and lastly Athena. Once they were all nice and neat and filed it was time for his shift to end. He went to the locker room and changed out of his uniform. Putting on street clothes throwing his uniform into a gym bag. However his pistol went into the holster that sat in the small of his back. He pulled his t-shirt down to conceal the weapon at the same time pulling his belt tighter on his jeans to keep the weapon from slipping. He walked out of the locker room bag over one shoulder to see Ramirez already changed resting his back against the wall.

"You ready to party?" His friend and former partner asked a large cheesy smile on his face.

"It's a party for a 16 year old how crazy can it get?" Grimm asked walking past him towards the door. Ramirez chuckled walking with Grimm.

"I got three kilos of pot from evidence, boot legged liquor from that under cover bust and I offered shorter sentences for all the hookers busted today if they showed up," Ramirez explained. "It's going to be freaking awesome!" Ramirez said holding both fists into the air. Grimm just used his shoulder to shove Ramirez as they walked out the door. The two off duty officers chuckled as they got into Ramirez's car and drove out of the lot.


End file.
